Beyblade: X-Battle
by RinomiH
Summary: Después de un año de espera la BBA está completamente restaurada y abre nuevamente los torneos, ahora en una nueva escuela y lejos de Japon Haruko Matsumoto deberá hacer todo lo posible para reencontrarse con sus amigos.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo

El bullicio era demasiado en aquella casa de barrio... personas bajaban cajas de un camión de mudanzas solo para meterlas a una casa, parecía que los nuevos residentes de aquella casa estaban instalándose, la casa de en medio de la calle era de un color durazno en las paredes, una reja blanca era el primer obstáculo y después una puerta de madera, de pronto un suspiro se escuchó, era el suspiro de una joven chica de aproximadamente 13 años de edad, miraba al cielo como esperando una respuesta o más bien deseando una vida por fin estática...

La chica vestía un vestido verde aqua con un chaleco gris, su cabello negro lo tenía atado en dos coletas con un pequeño flequillo que cubría la mitad de su cara, toda su vida se resumía en aquella escena desde que era un bebe nunca pudo tener un "hogar" por culpa del trabajo de sus padres siempre se estaba mudando lo cual no le permitía establecer relaciones de amistad demasiado intimas, y en ese momento había perdido total interés en las personas, su madre quien guiaba a los cargadores de cajas se percató de la mirada perdida de su hija por lo que tomó una decisión, le quito la caja que traía de las manos:

-Nosotros terminaremos de bajar esto... ve y diviértete, conoce el vecindario Haruko - le dijo su madre, Haruko la miro con cara de "Nada de lo que digas me hará irme de aquí y lo sabes bien" su madre la vio con una cara aún más insistente.

-No- dijo Haruko

-No me hagas hacer esto- la adolescente miro a su madre fijamente retándola, su madre se sentía culpable, por su culpa su hija había llegado a ser eso, una niña encerrada en su cuarto que solo salía para comer o ir al colegio, sin amigos ni personas cercanas, sin felicidad o luz en su vida.

No era que ella no quisiera hacer amigos, siempre hacía amigos cuando entraba pero al tener que irse se iban para siempre, y así era con todo se encariñaba con algo y luego lo tenía que dejar ir, y bueno después de algunos intentos no quiso volver a hacer amigos ¿Para qué? Pensaba, todos le toman por un tiempo y luego le dejaban sola…

Y aunque sabía que estaba herida por dentro la muchacha siempre parecía estar en paz en equilibrio, nunca tenía problemas, en la escuela era estudiosa y tenía algunas de las mejores notas y nunca causaba problemas a sus padres cosa extraña para una chica de 13 años.

La señora miro a su hija con decisión y se metió a la casa cerrándola por dentro- Aquí no entras hasta que tengas amigos o sea la hora de la cena- le grito desde adentro mientras los cargadores y algunos vecinos que pasaban por ahí la miraba extraño

-Madre esto es embarazoso... – dijo tocando la puerta

-No me importa...-

Haruko suspiro y se dio la vuelta para salir caminando, camino por un buen rato sola, pensando, sin mirar mucho a su alrededor.

-Al menos este lugar es tranquilo- se dijo así misma cuando paseaba por el lado de un río y decidió sentarse en un pequeño espacio de pasto –Supongo que puedo esperar aquí hasta la hora de la cena- volvió a decir, suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus palmas y se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que

-¿Disculpa?- dijo alguien a sus espaldas y ella volteó era un chico moreno de cabello azul negruzco, junto con otro un poco más bajo de cabello castaño claro

-¿Si?- pregunto ella

-Hola me llamo Takao y él es Kenny... Estábamos caminando por aquí y te vimos sola... No te habíamos visto antes supusimos que eras nueva así que vinimos a presentarnos- El chico le pareció demasiado energético pero aun así se veía con buenas intenciones sonrió internamente

-Me llamo Haruko me acabo de mudar...

-Me alegra conocerte Haruko, nos preguntábamos ya que estas sola ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? – lo pensó por un momento, después de todo sería más aburrido estar sola que acompañada, al menos estar con esos chicos le ayudaría a pasar el rato, claro intentaría no encariñarse con ambos, sus padres habían dicho 3 años de estar ahí… ¿Sería suficiente para hacer amigos?

-No estaría mal...- dijo y los siguió por el vecindario ellos hablaban de sus cosas cuando ella escucho un sonido particular, parecía como si dos cosas chocaran insistentemente, la chica volteo al origen del sonido y vio como dos cosas cónicas se golpeaban entre sí en medio de una bola de chicos más o menos de su edad

-¿Que ocurre por allá?- preguntó un poco confundida

-¿Quieres ir?- dijo Takao

-Si...- dijo con un tono de curiosidad

La chica miraba la batalla y no parecía entender del todo...sin embargo veía fascinada los movimientos de cada una de las cosas desconocidas, las seguía con los ojos sorprendida por los movimientos que podían llegar a hacer.

-Parece que nunca estuviste en una beybatalla- le recrimino el muchacho mayor con un tono de burla

-¿Beybatalla?- dijo

-¿No sabes qué son? ¿En qué mundo vives? - otra vez burlón

-Me mudo seguido nunca llego a captar las modas...- La verdad era distinta no salía de su cuarto, computadora, libros y música, siempre sola sin interesarse en el mundo exterior.

-Oh ya veo... Lo siento...- dijo arrepentido después de ver el súbito cambio en la cara de la chica de una feliz y curiosa a una obscura y tímida – Pues esos son beyblades se usan para bey batallar... el objetivo es hacer que el beyblade de tu oponente deje de girar probando así tu fuerza y rapidez...

La chica escuchaba demasiado atenta a la batalla, cuando uno de los chicos marcó su victoria sacando el otro bey del lugar de juego

-Es increíble- dijo ella

-Sabes nosotros también practicamos eso...

-¿En verdad?- dijo emocionada

-Sí, si quieres podemos enseñarte...

-¡Por favor!- dijo demasiado emocionada el rio un poco

-Claro solo deja voy por mi beyblade lo olvide en casa hoy- La chica no se había dado cuenta pero eran ya más de la hora de la cena

-Yo... Debo regresar a casa... ¿Les parece si nos vemos otro día?

-El que quieras

-¿Mañana?

-Por supuesto

-Hasta entonces

La muchacha salió corriendo a su casa impaciente por el día siguiente, cuando llego pudo escuchar la voz histérica de su madre

-¡Pero ya son más de las 6:00 p.m!-

-¿Mama?- dijo ella entrando a la casa viendo a sus dos padres sentados a la sala y su madre histérica gritando a su padre

-¡Haruko! ¡Gracias al cielo estas bien! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Mama...- dijo un poco molesta –Recuerda que me echaste de la casa... y dijiste que no volviera hasta que encontrara amigos...

-¡O que volvieras para la cena!- la mujer reacciono – Espera ose a que...

-Me encontré con unos chicos hace rato... Se me fue el tiempo perdón

-Ya no importa...- dijo su madre en un tono un poco de vergüenza -Vamos a cenar

Tanto Haruko como su padre se veían un poco molestos.

Al día siguiente Haruko se levantó temprano, por la noche había llegado a la conclusión de que si quería aprender ese extraño deporte debía conseguir un beyblade, así que se vistió rápido para salir en busca de uno, su madre la veía sonriente de que su hija estuviera feliz en tanto tiempo.

Haruko caminó y se encontró con unos chicos que estaban en la bola del día anterior y preguntó dónde podía conseguir una cosa de esas, le indicaron una pequeña tienda al final de la calle y ella entró, buscó distintos modelos y eligió uno blanco y negro, preguntó el precio, era más de lo que había esperado pero de seguro alcanzaría con sus ahorros, efectivamente tuvo que gastar sus ahorros en ese extraño juguete pero no importo de seguro valdría la pena.

Después se dirigió al lugar donde se había encontrado a los chicos el día anterior y se limitó a esperar:

-¡Haruko!- llamó Takao

-Takao Kenny- saludó

-Solo dile jefe... ¿Lista para las lecciones?-

-Por supuesto-

El muchacho intentó enseñarle lo básico a lanzar el extraño objeto, y ella por más que lo intentaba no lograba lanzar aquel artefacto.

-Tranquila todo se logra practicando- dijo Takao

-Gracias- Ella sonrió y siguió intentando con la guía de Takao y Kenny

El tiempo había pasado rápido , Haruko se la pasaba día y noche practicando con aquel beyblade... y diario veía a ambos chicos, podría decirse que ahora eran "amigos", incluso iban al mismo colegio, eventualmente la chica era cada vez mejor en el deporte del beyblade.

Poco a poco iban conociendo distintos personajes el más significativo hasta ahora era Kai Hiwatari un chico con una pandilla que aterrorizaba a bladers hasta que Takao le dio una lección gracias a una "Bestia bit" una criatura sagrada que había estado en la familia de Takao por generaciones y ahora le ayudaba a él, después conocieron a Max, hijo del dueño de la tienda de beyblade, después de mucho acontecimientos Takao logra controlar a su bestia bit Dragoon y todos son invitado a participar en un torneo, en el cual todos aceptan entrar con tal de vencer al oponente: Kai.

Las competencias avanzaron rápido Max logro vencer en su bloque y llega a las semifinales, cosa que Kenny no logra hacer, sin embargo Haruko también avanza en su pero Kai se niega a beybatallar con ella, ella insiste, sin embargo pierde ante el muchacho, ella se desespera e intenta mejorar a toda costa sin embargo al exagerar sus sentimientos no logra conseguir nada y al estar en calma consigo misma es escuchada por una Bestia legendaria que luego se convertiría en su Bestia Bit.

Mientras tanto Max se prepara para su propia batalla contra Kai, sin más que decir ambos comienzan su pelea Kai tenía una clara ventaja por su Bestia Bit, sin embargo casi terminando aquella batalla Max gana una Bestia Bit, aunque pierde en contra de Kai, Takao tiene su propia batalla contra un blader invencible hasta ahora Ray, después de hacer unos arreglos a Dragoon Takao logra empatar con Ray sin embargo a último momento él deja la batalla dejando en finales a Kai y Takao.

La batalla final fue demasiado reñida sin embargo Takao logra vencer a Kai, los 6 chicos son encontrados por el líder de la BBA la Asociación de Bey Batallas, revelándoles que serán un equipo representando a Japón.

Y así comenzó el viaje...

-Haruko... Haruko... ¡Haruko!- Los ojos de una chica de 17 años, ligeramente morena de un cabello mediano color negro se abrieron de golpe, despertó en lo que parecía un salón de clases de Preparatoria, viendo como los demás compañeros en su salón la veían fijamente todos vestían el mismo uniforme pantalón vino camisa blanca y suéter vino con una corbata para los varones y falda para las señoritas, en ese momento la campana sonó, todos salieron presurosos de aquel salón ella intento escapar también

-Señorita Haruko- dejo salir un gran suspiro, volteó para enfrentar al profesor

-En verdad lo siento profesor...

–Haru...- dijo en un tono más calmado y sereno –Yo sé que eres una buena chica... tenemos increíbles recomendaciones de ti... Sé que no das tu verdadero potencial... – Ella callaba –Pero si no mejoras tu desempeño me temo que se verá reflejado en tu historial académico...

-Entiendo profesor...- dijo

-De seguro junto encontraremos una solución-

-Si...- asintió y en aquel momento salió del salón -¿A quién le importa el historial académico? – se dijo así misma... mientras más recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza:

Tres años habían pasado desde la escena de su sueño... Tres años que ella no olvidaría.

El primer año, el año en que conoció a todos, sus viajes por China conocer a la chica de cabellos rosas y rasgos gatunos que sería su mejor amiga, los E.E.U.U y al final Rusia para ganar y ser campeones mundiales, donde un hombre loco y malvado había querido apoderarse de sus bestias bit para dominar el mundo usando un equipo de chicos genética y físicamente entrenados para tal fin.

Su segundo año con el intento de réplicas de Bestias Bit y otros tratando de protegerlas.

Durante estos años la relación con sus compañeros había crecido a más no poder, comenzando por Kai

-Kai…- Susurró, no, no, no, no lo recordaría de todos sus compañeros de equipo era del que menos necesitaba recordar en esos momentos, sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse la imagen de Kai de la cabeza

Claro también atragantarse de mostaza con Max, Rei era su confidente era un chico calmado y que siempre le daba consejos, le daba una mano cuando la necesitaba, Kenny con él podía hablar de tecnología y a final estaba Takao su mejor amigo a pesar de ser obstinado la muchacha lo llego a querer bastante, llegando al punto de pensar tener sentimientos por el chico, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que solo eran infantiles así que se los barrio de un movimiento.

Sin embargo el tercer año fue el inicio de la tragedia... Todo comenzó cuando Takao siendo el campeón mundial por dos años seguidos deja de lado la amistad y se le sube la fama a la cabeza, cansados de esto sus exageraciones, sus amigos lo dejan para probar que ellos son iguales, lo cual deja a Haruko destruida y según ella abandonada de nuevo... Rei y Max fueron demasiado duros con ella y Takao

En el proceso conoció a un chico, Brooklyn, que la hizo sentir comprendida ambos habían estado solos por bastante tiempo siendo traicionados por personas en quienes creían podían confiar, sin duda el chico le había hecho despertar sentimientos nuevos e inesperados que ninguno llego a comprender hasta que fue demasiado tarde y gracias a la maldad de un viejo enemigo y a la rivalidad que causa entre sus equipos su amistad se rompe, uniendo así a los demás para salvar al beyblade y al mundo.

Al final, todos estaban felices, al parecer todo había terminado pero, los padres de Haruko aparecen y se la llevan a otra escuela separándola de nuevo de sus amigos, bueno no era que tuviera el correo o el correo electrónico pero no era lo mismo… No era igual a despertar todas las mañanas con los gritos de su amiga Hiromi para intentar despertar a Takao algunas cartas y e-mails llegaban cada mes aun así no era suficiente... Sus amigos… Quizá no volvería a verlos…

Después de todo la distancia no es algo que cualquiera supere…

Y ahí fue donde los problemas comenzaron Haruko no aguanto más, esa había sido la última gota que soportaría y deprimida comenzó a tener problemas en el colegio, no tenía amigos y sus notas cada vez eran más bajas...

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, era un internado los salones estaban en un edificio y a unos metros de distancia se encontraban los dormitorios de chicas y chicos, era la única ruta que usaba no conocía otras partes del colegio a parte de los campos de deportes… Estar deprimida no impediría que estuviera en forma… nadie a su lado tal vez debido al hecho de que ella era bastante antisocial. En sus días pasados era antisocial... Después dio a conocer que en realidad era insegura y solo usaba su rudeza para cuando estaba sola, cuando conocía a las personas se volvió una chica tímida, con miedo a hablar a personas nuevas pero que ocultaba un gran corazón, noble y tierno que poco a poco fue ganando confianza para conocer a más personas

Pero de repente alguien la detuvo:

-Disculpe ¿Haruko Matsumoto? - Un joven preguntó

\- Sí - respondió molesta

\- ¿Podría venir conmigo? Usted tiene una llamada en la oficina - Ella asintió y siguió al joven

-Nuevo secretario supongo - pensó mientras miraba su torpeza, abrió la puerta de la recepción para ella y caminó hacia el teléfono, la primera vez que entraba ahí un escritorio, del joven supuso, un garrafón con agua y una puerta que decía "Sala de maestros"

\- ¿Señor Dickenson? Ella está aquí - La muchacha se sorprendió al escuchar Dickenson el dueño de BBA tenía que ser un error, el hombre pasó el teléfono a Haru

\- ¿Hola? - Le preguntó nerviosa

\- ¡Haruko! Estoy tan feliz de escuchar tu voz - una voz de anciano llamó por el teléfono

\- ¿Señor Dickenson? ¿Es realmente usted? - El hombre se echó a reír

\- ¿Quién más? - Ella se echó a reír a su última pregunta estúpida - Escucha, hay una razón importante por la que te llamé - se calló para escuchar - Abrimos un nuevo campeonato… Los chicos te necesitan

\- ¡¿En serio?! Estoy tan feliz que... -

\- Pero hay un problema – cerró la boca otra vez - Tu lugar en el equipo está vacío y debido a las normas de un equipo debe ser mínimo de 5 miembros, Daichi ya no está en el equipo, así que realmente te necesito, pero me temo que alguien recibió esta información y nos ofrece un nuevo miembro, debido a la política de BBA no podemos decepcionar a nadie, incluso amenazan con poner una demanda sobre nosotros...

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? - Ahora estaba asustada

\- Bueno, se organizó que ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea en 1 mes y medio, seis semanas, un día antes del campeonato a las 12:00 horas no minutos antes ni después, pero... -

\- No más... - Pensó

\- Parece como si la escuela no nos permitirá llevarte a menos que tenga un cierto grado, he hablado con todo el mundo pero nadie parece ayudar por lo que tienes un mes para aumentar sus calificaciones, lo siento chica -

-Voy a ver qué puedo hacer Sr. Dickenson, puede confiar en mí Voy a encontrar una manera de llegar a tiempo -

\- Muy bien confiamos en ti - dijo, y colgó

\- De alguna manera... - susurró

Caminó y de repente alguien la empujó dentro de una sala de director, un escritorio lujoso, tres sillas una placa con el nombre del director y su título una repisa con trofeos y fotos de generaciones escolares

-¿Que dem...?- dijo e intento regresar pero el que la había empujado ya la había encerrado en aquel lugar -¡Sáquenme de aquí!

-Tranquila señorita Matsumoto- salió un hombre por detrás.

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere?

-Esa no es manera de hablarle al director...- ella no dijo nada solo frunció el seño

-¿Me diría que ocurre director?- cruzó los brazos en un intento de sonar seria

-Tengo entendido que no te va bien en el colegio...

-Si...

-Bueno podría haber una manera de ayudarte con eso...- ella puso una cara de asustada tomando en doble sentido lo que su profesor hablaba –Calma no hablo de eso... – Para que ella estuviera más calmada abrió la puerta -Por lo que tengo entendido eres una deportista... para ser más precisa una Blader y por lo que veo una campeona

Ella se sorprendió había mantenido esa parte de su vida en secreto ya que al momento de recordarla su corazón parecía partirse en dos y dolía demasiado... Sin embargo al ser el director supuso que tendría que saber todo sobre ella

-Yo no soy la campeona reconocida... Y me gustaría dejar todo sobre aquel mundo detrás, en el pasado, ella estaba dispuesta a irse

-Tal vez no pero eres demasiado buena en lo que haces y esos talentos deberían de ser aprovechados... ¿Me preguntaba si quisieras ayudarme a hacer mi propio equipo?

-¿Que ganaría yo con eso?

-¿La satisfacción de ayudar a tu director?

-Muy gracioso- ya tenía un pie fuera de la oficina

-¿O tal vez el permiso que requieres para unirte a tu equipo?- Ella se detuvo y volteó incrédula

-¿Dice que si le ayudo con su dichoso equipo me dejaría ir con mi equipo?

-Así es pequeña...

\- Tengo que pensar en ello - Casi corrió a su dormitorio sorprendida y nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer ante la propuesta anterior.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo DOS

Aquella noche no había sido una de las mejores, por más que intento no pudo hacer que sus ojos se pegaran y le dieran el sueño que ella tanto requería, desde la tarde había intentado hacer la tarea, cosa que no hacía en bastante tiempo, pero no pudo concentrarse sin embargo el sonido de sus compañeros la distraía un poco de lo que pensaba, en la noche las cosas empeoraron sin ruido no podía dejar de pensar en la propuesta que le habían hecho, en los pro y los contras de aceptarla, quería ver a sus amigos ese era un hecho más que confirmado sin embargo se había puesto a pensar si los veía de nuevo ¿Que pasaría? ¿Sería permanente esta vez? ¿Qué le aseguraba que no los perdería de nuevo?, todas estas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza así como ella en su cama, dentro del cuarto de aquel internado.

Su cuarto era relativamente sencillo Una cama individual al fondo a lado en la pared una pequeña repisa de madera que honestamente solo servía para guardar el polvo a lado de la cama una pequeña mesa de noche con una lámpara y un despertador que de igual manera guardaban el polvo, al lado de esto un pequeño escritorio con cuadernos, una laptop, impresora y algunos lápices, en frente de la cama un pequeño armario que guardaba su ropa y artículos varios, si quería ir al baño debía cruzar el pasillo para ir al baño "comunal", debajo en el primer piso del edificio estaba la sala comunal que solo visitaba cuando pasaba por allí, sillones, y una pequeña cocina y afuera del edificio unos buzones que guardaban el correo .

Por más que quisiera le era imposible salir a tomar agua para despejar su mente, estaba condenada a aquel lugar, sus padres en un intento por darle una vida estática y calmada la habían mandado ahí a terminar sus estudios sin saber que esto provocó la decaída de la chica. De alguna manera sus padres siempre eran así con ella:

*Flashback*

-No Haruko no vas a ir – decía su madre, la chica había pedido permiso para ir a un campeonato local para ver si lograba calificar en un equipo de elite

-Mama... Por favor yo...-

-Haruko... no te voy a dejar ir a un torneo son quien sabe que chicos-

-Pensé que querías que tuviera amigos...-

-Si pero no pensé que te meterías en cosas como estas... pensé que solo era un pasatiempo, además apenas empiezas con esas cosas ¿Estás segura que estas al alcance de los demás que llevan años en esto?-

-Creo que tienes razón madre...-, tenía tantas cosas que decirle a su madre sin embargo como era de costumbre se las guardo para sí misma, se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó a mirar el techo deprimida, escucho que alguien llamó a su puerta

-Pasa... ¿Papa?- su padre entró y se sentó al borde de la cama

-Hija... ¿Comprendes a tu madre cierto?

-No del todo... ¿No confían en mí?

-Claro que si... supongo que tu madre solo está un poco sensible no debe ser fácil separarse de ti y que decidas hacer cosas por tu cuenta

-Supongo que tienes razón...-

-No te rindas... De alguna manera encontraras convencer a tu madre...Te lo digo por experiencia no es fácil...

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno tarde un poco para convencerla de que se casará conmigo...- rio un poco

-Creo que es creíble...- la muchacha rio siguiendo a su padre y este le tendió algo en la mano

-Ese es el anillo que originalmente le iba a dar el día que nos casáramos, me lo dio tu abuelo el padre de tu madre decía la piedra que lleva significa la paciencia y la serenidad que debes tener para completar tus sueños... y que esto te llevaría a tener en ti un gran poder Me pareció buena idea dárselo a ella ya que mi sueño era casarme... – La muchacha lo veía asombrado

-¿Por qué no se lo diste?

-Bueno... Se me ocurrió que sería mejor idea dárselo después de la boda ya que para ese entonces mi sueño estaría completo, sin embargo me di cuenta de que el simple hecho de que ella viviera ya era un sueño para mí, supuse que era algo egoísta solo pensar en mi sueño y lo guardé para el momento en el que ambos tuviéramos un sueño en común... Ahora nuestro sueño es que tú seas una mujer exitosa y que cumplas tus propios sueños por eso ahora es tuyo...

*Fin del flashback*

Seguía dando vueltas entre sus sabanas, y bufaba por no poder conciliar el sueño, un rayo de luz invadió su ventana lo que la hizo levantarse de la cama, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a clase, sus compañeras la miraban extrañadas no era propio de Haruko levantarse temprano ni llegar temprano a clase, Haru había decidido esforzarse, si iba a regresar con su equipo procuraría involucrar al menor número de personas posible a sí que por las tardes había quedado con su profesor para tener clases aparte y poder adelantar el curso, sin embargo salió de su clase de igual manera de la que empezó

-¡Nunca le entenderé a esto!- grito desesperada intentando resolver los problemas de cálculo ya pasadas las doce de la noche

-Podrías buscar un tutor aparte de mí- le dijo su profesor, cuando vio que las clases no le daban ayuda alguna,

-Mala idea- se dijo a sí misma, ella no conocía a nadie y se le dificultaba demasiado establecer relaciones personales con otros individuos ¿Cómo haría ella para conseguir a alguien que quisiera enseñarle?

Al día siguiente todo fue igual por más que intentaba poner atención a la clase, no se le quedaba nada:

-Así nunca subiré mi promedio...- se dijo a sí misma –Ahora entiendo porque mis padres no confían en mi...

*Flashback*

-Y Kai Hiwatari gana la batalla- Era lo único que se permitiría recordar acerca de él… solo como el influencio en los Blade Breakers no más, solo su relación formal por el beyblade.

En el coche de vuelta a casa la muchacha miraba con depresión la ventana.

-¿Dónde estaban?- la madre le la chica preguntó cuándo ella y su padre entraron por la puerta

-Yo...-

-Te dije que no fueras al campeonato...

-Déjala yo la lleve, fue con mi permiso por lo tanto no puedes estar enojada

-Me parece que la tiene... Lo siento madre tenías la razón no sirvo para esto... debí hacerte caso solo fui a perder en aquella batalla

-Haruko...- su padre intentó confortarla

-Está bien... Iré a mi cuarto creo que no quiero cenar hoy

-Te dije que no la llevaras ella está hecha para otro tipo de cosas- escucho a su madre discutir con su padre

*Fin del flashback*

Si bien a Haruko le dolía pensar en los G- Revolution y especialmente en Kai, su mente le seguía mandando aquellas imágenes que ella no podía controlar y además ¿Acaso no sería un poco extraño continuar esta historia sin aquellos muchachos?

En fin al terminar la hora se dirigió a la sala del director. Se paró en frente de la puerta, pareció que por un momento se arrepentía de estar ahí pero alguien abrió la puerta antes de que ella pudiera marcharse:

-Señorita Matsumoto- Saludó el director -¿Que la trae por mi oficina? ¿Será que ha pensado la propuesta que le hice?

Ella tomo una bocanada de aire considerando un millón de veces los pensamientos que tenía a una velocidad impresionante:

-Si...-

-¿Y bien?

-Acepto...-

-¡Que alegría! Bueno ¿Que estamos esperando? debemos ponernos a trabajar- el director comenzó a jalarla hacia otro lado de la escuela, ella no entendía del todo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – era jalada por sectores del colegio que ella no conocía probablemente por el hecho de siempre estar encerrada en su pequeño cuarto -¿Que es este lugar?- dijo la muchacha cuando el director la arrastró hacia un cuarto, una gran pared que la separaba de lo que sea que estuviera del otro lado y solo se conectaba por una pequeña puerta

-Ya verás- en ese momento entraron a un estadio y ante ella estaba una imagen particular, era un beyestadio... Las gradas alrededor y la plataforma en medio de aquel lugar, tantos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente:

-Bueno este será tu espacio de trabajo- dijo el director mientras la chica recorría aquel lugar como si fuera niño en una juguetería, cada vez que volteaba a una esquina se podía imaginar todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivió en lugares como aquel –Me alegra que te agrade... ahora tu equipo...- un hombre entró por la puerta

-Haruko él es Barón, te ayudará a entrenar al equipo-

-¿Cual equipo?

-Yo mismo he elegido a los mejores luchadores de una elite de calidad todos son de familias se influencia y de la alta sociedad aquí están

La muchacha volteó incrédula, y vio como un grupo de 10 chicos estaba debajo en la zona de entrenamiento luchando unos con otros, todos vestidos acorde a los lineamientos escolares y no había ni una sola arruga en sus vestimentas:

-Haruko te presento a ; Thiago, Osiel, Yago, Rikuto, Said, Kalet, Cedric, Eitan, Noah y Kenta pensé que querrías darle un vistazo a tu equipo antes de comenzar a entrenar con ellos, como veras ya están un poco adelantados gracias a la ayuda de Barón...Espero que sean de tu agrado como ya lo ha dicho Barón fue el que los seleccionó- el hombre se enderezó en señal de orgullo

-No hable de ellos como si fueran, ganado o mercancía... Si son Bladers de calidad se reflejara en su manera de luchar

-Como quieras pequeña tomate el tiempo que quieras y luego los conocerás mejor- Barón se molestó un poco al ver que el director buscaba la aprobación de Haruko

Haruko se acomodó en una grada viendo luchar a los muchachos, eran talentosos no había duda cada uno tenía talento, sin embargo no había nada que sorprendiera a Haruko por el momento, sin embargo al poco tiempo un muchacho llamó su atención, parecía ser el más calmado de todos, el cabello a perlado lo tenía alborotado y unos mechones caían sobre sus ojos verdes, la chica le prestaba singular atención, el muchacho había estado intentando formular un ataque por algún tiempo ya y no lograba tenerlo como él hubiera deseado y justo cuando lo miraba recuerdos se vinieron a la mente:

*Flashback*

-¡Maldición!- eran ya pasadas las 12 de la noche y una chica estaba despierta en el gimnasio de una escuela, zumbidos se escuchaban por doquier mientras una peculiar figura danzaba alrededor de ella –Debo de poder- de decía así misma mientras aquella figura blanca y negra intentaba moverse cada vez más rápido

-Debo demostrar... Debo demostrar que estoy hecha para esto...- Aunque estaba claro que estaba exhausta seguía de pie luchando para ser mejor, sin embargo por más que lo intentaba, por más que hacia las cosas con violencia y agresividad no salía.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y se concentró, lo intento una última vez, y esta vez el beyblade cumplió su objetivo.

-¡Lo logre! Gracias padre...- dijo viendo el anillo que ahora no dejaba de usar – Este comenzó a brillar –Creo que no dormir afecta mi juicio – el brillo era ahora cada vez mayor, una sombra de apariencia de zorro salió del anillo y se introdujo en el beyblade la chica había visto aquello antes, esa imagen.

Ahora tenía una Bestia Bit

-Creo que te subestime-

-¿Mama?-

-Pero como...

-Mi niña... Yo también pase por esto alguna vez...

-Ese anillo... tu abuelo siempre lo tenía guardado... me pregunté para que serviría... una vez tu abuelo me dijo que me daría un gran poder si sabia utilizarlo... siempre me pregunte qué clase de poder podría ser y viví siempre desesperada al no descubrirlo... supongo que necesitaba una cierta calma para lograrlo... Tu lo has hecho y eso demuestra tu valor hija, lamento no haber creído en ti, parece que si estas hecha para esto... y no solo para esto... sino para cualquier cosa que te propongas...

-Mama...- ambas se abrazaron

*Fin del flashback*

-¿Y bien? – El director preguntó Barón seguía molesto de que siguiera buscando la aprobación de la chiquilla

-Creo que he visto suficiente

-Excelente- dijo el director y llamó a los chicos para que dejaran de pelear

-Chicos les presento a Haruko Matsumoto...

Los chicos se miraron entre sí como para buscar una explicación

-Pensé que nos presentarían a nuestro otro entrenador uno de los campeónes mundiales- dijo el que parecía llamarse Kenta

-Esa vendría a ser yo...-

-Tú debes ser la campeona mundial- los nueve chicos estaban impresionados

-¿Tu? Pensé que nuestros padres habían pedido un entrenador especial para entrenarnos, no una chica cualquiera y por lo que tengo entendido mala en los estudios... buena broma director... Ahora donde esta nuestro entrenador... Me rehusó a entrenar con gente de este tipo- el chico tenía un tono en su voz de niño rico, y los demás le siguieron la corriente, el parecía el líder de aquella bola de chicos la chica no lo soportó y sin ninguna explicación se paró enfrente de él

-Mira... Yo no sé quién seas... Pero a mí nadie me habla de esa manera... ¿Quién te crees tú que eres?

-Haruko él es Kenta Nakae uno de los mejores estudiantes del colegio-

-Así es... y por lo tanto merezco a los mejores maestros... como Barón y no merezco que me hablen de esa manera quiero una disculpa- dijo el chico con un tono de orgullo en su voz, el director jaló a Haruko hacia otro lado para que los demás no escucharan

-Sus padres son de una familia muy influyente para toda la comunidad del colegio, tienen empresas y colegios alrededor del mundo, al parecer quieren meterse a la industria del beyblade y para eso está Kenta quieren que los entrenemos para que puedan ser un equipo campeón y así ganen más elite. – dijo el director tratando de calmar a la muchacha, sin embargo ella no dejo de lado su orgullo, se safó de la plática con el director.

-Mira Kenta...- se acercó de nuevo a él – Por lo que veo tu mereces lo mejor por ser el mejor ¿Me equivoco?

-No te equivocas...

-Bueno... Entonces me disculpare...

-Ya era hora

-Pero primero debes mostrarme que en verdad eres el mejor, supongo no tienes problema con ello ¿O sí?

-Te demostrare lo que quieras

-Bien... Saca tu Blade... – la chica se dirigió a su lugar de batalla, seguida por el chico que la veía demasiado confiado en sí mismo -¿Director nos haría el favor?

-Uhmm... Tres, Dos uno?- el director parecía confundido y sin saber que hacer

-¡Let it Rip!- ambos Blades salieron disparados hacia el plato de batalla, al primer golpe en el aire el blade de Haruko cedió ante la fuerza del blade de kenta yendo a parar hacia donde él la había golpeado, Kenta ya tenía dada por sentada su victoria, pero no se dio cuenta que había utilizado toda su energía en aquel ataque, Haruko no había respirado aún y en aquel momento lanzó su blade contra el de él venciéndolo en un solo golpe preciso y rápido:

-Valla que decepción... Esperaba más del mejor de todos- la chica se burló de él muchacho que no creía lo que pasaba, bajó de la plataforma de batalla y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Barón

-Creo que lo estafaron... Encuentro más elite de Beyblade en muchachos que se la pasan las horas en las calles que en tipos como estos que solo creen ser los mejores por estar en familias ricas... Para mí eso solo los hace niños mimados que solo quieren practicar Beyblade por el prestigio y no entienden el verdadero significado de algo como el Beyblade. Si todos son iguales que él creo que ha cometido un error en seleccionarlos... – volteo a ver a Kenta – No te preocupes... Yo no te entrenaré, para eso lo tienes a él– señaló a Baron -Ha hecho un excelente trabajo- dijo algo sarcástica

-¿Cómo te atreves? Soy un experto en estos temas por años he estudiado este deporte, solo yo puedo decidir quién está en condiciones para ser un experto ya que yo soy el que representa al equipo escolar, y soy yo el reconocido por la justa escolar

-Yo no sé director pero si quiere un equipo de calidad debería fijarse en algo más que solo las palabras de alguien que dice ser un experto pero que sin embargo nunca ha tocado un beyblade en su vida – se dirigió a los chicos – Deberían considerar eso también si es que su sueño es en realidad ser Beyluchadores reales - La chica caminó fuera de ahí.

Ella estaba sentada en un árbol, el sol se estaba escondiendo dando a todo a su alrededor un tono naranja de Nostalgia, ella pensando, tal vez lo que había hecho estaba mal... Ahora no vería a sus amigos nunca más, sin embargo lo que le pedían hacer era algo que iba en contra de sus principios y en contra de lo que sus amigos le habían enseñado, hacerlo sería incluso peor que no luchar para verlos otra vez.

Se levantó de su asiento resignada a seguir con su vida cuando:

-¡Espera!- una voz se escuchó, era el mismo chico de antes el de cabello aperlado y ojos verdes seguido por 4 chicos igualmente de las escenas anteriores -¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estuvimos pensando en lo que dijiste hace un momento, me parece que tienes razón... un Blader debe definirse por sus habilidades no por su dinero... Por favor queremos ser verdaderos Bladers... Enséñanos...

-Pero... Barón es el que tiene todo el reconocimiento ¿Que ganarían entrenando conmigo?

-Queremos ser reconocidos por nuestro talento y habilidades... – Ese chico tenía un cierto espíritu que a Haruko impresionó, y quería conocer más acerca de esta chispa que el chico emanaba

-Acepto... Pero... Conmigo no pueden hacer mucho, yo no tengo el poder para formar un equipo formal para eso se necesitan las influencias de alguien como Barón

-Tal vez no del todo...- dijo el director sorprendiendo a los muchachos

-Director...-

-Por lo que tengo entendido la junta escolar se comprende de los padres de ustedes 10 chicos ¿No es así? – Rikuto asintió

-Bueno... ustedes son 5... La mitad si logramos llegar a un acuerdo seguro que sus padres aceptaran...

-¿Pero cómo demostraríamos que estamos calificados para hacer nuestro propio equipo?- cuestiono Rikuto

-Un torneo...- dijo Haruko

-¡Eso es! Si los vencemos en un torneo demostraremos que somos mejores y nos permitirán representar al equipo

-Suena como un plan...- dijo el director

-¿Pero por qué nos ayuda? ¿Usted no está del lado de Barón?

-Niña... Barón puede ser un gran experto pero tienes razón nunca ha tocado un beyblade en cambio tú... tú has estado en el frente... viviendo con tu propia experiencia lo que el estudio... para mí eso es más valioso

A la mañana siguiente la junta se reunió, y efectivamente se tocó el tema del beyblade, el director hizo su propuesta y los miembros de la junta lo retiraron para poder deliberar, Haruko y los demás chicos lo esperaban afuera, Haruko como siempre caminaba como un León enjaulado, Rikuto era el único que le prestaba atención, esta chica era un misterio para todos un año había pasado y a pesar que era un colegio donde todos se conocían era la primera vez que estaba con ella… Y de alguna manera extraña le entusiasmaba el hecho de tener tiempo para averiguar un poco más acerca de ella.

-Solo queda ver qué ocurre- dijo el Director a los muchachos

-Buen intento director pero se olvida que mi padre es el líder y tiene poder sobre todos los demás

-Ya veremos eso Kenta...- Rikuto se levantó enfrentando al muchacho, en aquel momento los padres salieron del salón

-Bueno hemos considerado su propuesta director... Y...-Kenta podía saborear la victoria

-Aceptamos... –

-¿Qué?-

-En 2 semanas se hará un torneo... el equipo que resulte ganador representara a la escuela...-

-Papa...- Kenta estaba molesto

-Kenta... Si tu equipo es el mejor lo demostraras ¿No es así?- dijo a su hijo y se fue caminando seguido por los demás padres.

-Si señor...-

Los demás celebraban, chocando los cinco, saltando y dando gritos de alegría, Rikuto volteo a ver a Haruko que solo volteo para irse:

-Debemos ponernos a trabajar- Haruko se retiró de ahí después de decir aquello último, con una cierta satisfacción en la mirada.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo TRES

-Impresionante- dijo la chica de dos coletas altas ojos café y vestido verde Aqua y después de que el rayo de luz lleno cada rincón del estadio cuando pudieron recuperar la vista todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Kai, el chico de cabellos grises y azules con sus distintivos tatuajes faciales, su bufanda blanca, el campeón.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo el mismo, la sorpresa de todo el mundo aumento cuando al voltear al plato ninguno de ambos muchachos vio su beyblade girando dentro del Takao y Kai voltearon hacia arriba y ambos blades se encontraban girando en el aire.

-¡No te rindas Dragoon!- grito Takao

-¡Vamos Dranzer!- grito Kai, ambos blades eran vencidos por la fuerza de gravedad y caían al plato, el Dragoon de Takao golpeo la orilla del plato y se metió al plato; y el de kai hizo lo mismo pero en vez de caer al plato giró hacia afuera del plato dejando a su dueño perplejo, Takao había ganado.

Se acercó, Kai parecía un poco decepcionado estaba a punto de salir del estadio cuando:

-Gran espectáculo muchachos- Se acercó el señor Dickenson con Haruko y Kenny a sus lados -Ustedes tienen un gran dominio del beyblade-

-Supongo que ahora que no soy campeón, mis habilidades no le sirven de nada- dijo Kai dándole la espalda a todo mundo, Haruko lo miro con curiosidad y siguió sus movimientos, el anciano soltó una carcajada.

-Es hora de hacerte capitán del equipo-

-¿Que? ¿Es enserio? - dijo Takao y nadie dijo nada hasta que 5 luces iluminaron a Takao, Kai, Max, Rey y Haruko

-Les presentamos a los mejores luchadores del país: Takao y  
Kai ;y a los finalistas que representaran al país en el campeonato mundial de beyblade Max, Reí y Haruko -

-Espere... ¿qué? ¿Yo? - dijo la chica

\- No es por justificar pero diste una gran batalla a pesar de no tener una bestia bit en tu poder... Así que te daré la misma oportunidad que a Max... -

-Gracias- La chica salto de entusiasmo, y observo a Rey, el muchacho alto de cabello negro, y Max , pequeño chico rubio, acercarse al plato.

-¿Esto es en serio señor Dickenson?- dijo Kenny

\- Por supuesto tengo completa confianza en que lo lograrán-

-Claro si nos esforzamos estoy seguro de que incluso podremos ser campeones mundiales - dijo Rey

-¡Si!- Todos celebraron y entre risas se presentaron.

-Probablemente ya sepan quién soy pero me presento soy Rey Kon -

-Max Mihuraza -

-Haruko Matsumoto- Dijo la chica detrás del chico de la gorra roja, su timidez seguía siendo un obstáculo, después de todo ya había dejado atrás su personalidad de chica ruda al conocer más a los chicos para dejar ver su personalidad de chica tímida.

-Puedo parecer un gato pero no muerdo- Dijo Rey tendiéndole la mano y ella salió de su escondite riendo, después su risa se apagó cuando volteo a ver al muchacho mayor Kai.

-¿No saludarás a tus compañeros? - dijo el señor Dickenson.

-No sé cuál sea su intención Señor Dickenson pero de una vez le aviso que mi intención no es otra, si no la de vencer a todos y ser los campeones mundiales- dijo Kai y el hombre sólo usó soltar una ligera risa entre dientes - Feliz cumpleaños Takao... Disfrútalo mientras puedas... Mañana comenzara el verdadero entrenamiento.

-

La muchacha despertó el sol apenas se veía en el horizonte, ella estiró sus brazos y se preparó para salir a clase, a pesar de que tenía una cierta ventaja siempre estaba el plan b para mejorar sus calificaciones, camino con su paso usual e indiferente hacia el salón de clase, pero cuando abrió la puerta una avalancha de muchachas estaba sobre ella.

-Matsumoto- san ¿Es cierto que eres la campeona?

-Claro que lo es ¿Acaso no has visto su nombre?

-¿Has visto sus fotos del campeonato?

-Claro yo vi las grabaciones del campeonato pasado...

¿Cómo rayos? ¿Cómo rayos se habían enterado de su secreto? Un año, un año estuvo intentando ocultar su pasado, el pasado que tanto dolor le traía, todo su esfuerzo... Estaba perpleja sin embargo pronto dedujo que aquel individuo pelirrojo de nombre Nakae tenía un ego por los cielos que le impedía guardar un secreto como el de aquel torneo para alardear su "superioridad" y todo se aclaró cuando vio un cartel invitando a todos a ver el torneo y claro su nombre estaba en la lista de participantes.

Ignorando todo comentario que pudieran hacer las muchachas, ella sólo suspiro y con el ceño fruncido llego a sentarse a su asiento y el alboroto se calmó cuando el profesor entro al salón, intentaba poner atención a la clase pero comentarios salían de las bocas de sus compañeros.

-Ahora entiendo por qué tanto misterio con ella parece una celebridad...

-Imagínate... Estar al lado de esos chicos... ¿Has visto al tal Hiwatari?-

-Es un dios...

-Sin mencionar al Chino, Rey Kon

-El campeón Takao, hay rumores de que estuvieron juntos

-Imagínate... Con razón es tan reservada estando con personas de tan alta categoría... De seguro no se quiere juntar con chusma como nosotros...

Ella no lo aguanto más en cuanto la clase término salió casi corriendo del salón, y se dirigió al beyestadio.

Una figura encapuchada estaba parada frente al plato, a pesar de estar vacío podía escuchar gritos y porras a su alrededor, suspiro y se quitó la capa dejando ver a la chica en un atuendo blanco, negro y gris, que dejaba ver sus hombros y llevaba un short pequeño.

-¡Let it rip!- grito Haruko y mientras el blade giraba sus emociones lo hacían también, el beyblade giro por todo el plato, hacia piruetas como un zorro en la pradera y en eso la figura espectral de un zorro de dos colas blanco y negro -Cuanto tiempo mi amigo- dijo y desapareció mientras hacia una última pirueta en lo más alto del estadio.

Después de negociar un poco el director había conseguido que ambos equipos tuvieran horarios específicos para ocupar el estadio para entrenar y Haruko aprovecharía aquello al máximo

-Increíble- alguien la sorprendió y de la sorpresa el blade dejo de girar, ella volteo sin decir palabra alguna a los muchachos, su cara indiferente hacia ellos.

-P...Perdón si te asustamos- dijo el más pequeño -Sólo estamos sorprendidos... En verdad eres la mejor - ella aligero la mirada

-No- dijo mirando a la nada -Hay muchos mejores... –y muchos rostros se le vinieron a la mente pero dejo de divagar -Como sea... Es hora de entrenar ¿Listos? -

-Si- dijeron todos

-Pueden comenzar con decirme sus nombres... Yo soy Haruko-

-Yo me llamo Said - dijo el que parecía mayor de cabello azul marino atado en una coleta y ojos azules, su mirada sería recordó a la chica a un muchacho en particular... Pero sus ojos cálidos y su cabello largó le recordó a otra persona.

-Me llamo Osiel- dijo el más bajó de estatura, de cabello dorado y lentes que cubrían sus ojos verdes, tal vez si dos de sus compañeros tuvieran un hijo este chico sería su viva imagen.

-Soy Thiago

-Y yo Yago , Somos gemelos - dijo el otro par el primero de cabello vino casi negro y ojos café y el segundo con un cabello un poco más claro y de ojos grises... Si, aquel par era singular muy parecido al par de chicos que le causaban a ella y su amiga un dolor de cabeza cada mañana.

-Y yo soy Rikuto...- dijo el último de cabellos blancos y ojos Verdeaqua, aquellos ojos, aquella mirada... Aquella sonrisa...

-Bien comencemos- la muchacha debió sacarse el pensamiento de su cabeza y se dirigió hacia afuera del estadio -¿No vienen?

-¿No vamos a entrenar?- dijo Thiago

-Si... Los platos son para después... Les enseñare a mi modo- dijo Haruko dándoles la espalda mientras caminaba podía escuchar.

-Baron siempre nos hacía entrenar en los platos...

-Bueno supongo que los campeones tienen entrenamientos diferentes ahí que ver...

-Pero esa no es la tradición de la escuela...

Al escuchar esas palabras la muchacha se detuvo en seco y al voltear vio que los chicos detrás de ella estaban a varios metros de distancia... Pero no veía a los cinco chicos que acababa de conocer... Podía ver a otras personas, un muchacho alto y robusto, otro bastante pequeño con una coleta de caballo y el cabello verde, el siguiente un muchacho con rasgos gatunos que se asemejaba mucho a uno de sus compañeros de equipo y por último estaba la figura risueña de una chica de cabellos rosados que eran sostenidos por un lazo del mismo color, en ese momento ella le dirigió la mirada de sus ojos dorados y dejo ver sus dientes con un ligero filo que los asemejaba a una mandíbula gatuna, y sonrió y saludo...

-Mao...- susurró pero en ese momento aquella visión desapareció y mostró a los cinco chicos de antes... Confundidos por la mirada perdida de la muchacha -Yo... - comenzó a pensar en el entrenamiento de aquel día... - Practicaremos aquí... - dijo la muchacha cuando vio un campo vacío lleno de tierra y rocas -Los mejores bladers nacieron en la calle... Sin platos lujosos... Ellos mismos creaban sus platos con lo que podían... -

-Pero es imposible manejar un blade en estas circunstancias - dijo Yago con un aire que a Haruko se le hizo familiar, la chica sólo sonrió y lanzo su blade con perfecta sincronía se movía alrededor de las rocas esquivandolas.

-¿Decías? - y todos se pusieron a lanzar los beyblades, nadie podía mantener el control de sus blades, así el sol se puso y los blades quedaron bastante golpeados

Haruko suspiraba en su habitación ¿Como haría ? ¿Como haría ella para entrenar a estos chicos? Acostumbrados a lujos y equipo que ella no siquiera soñó en tener cuando era apenas una novata... Era algo que debía averiguar pronto...

Los días pasaban Haru había intentado de todo, una mañana levantó a todos los chicos a las 5 a.m para entrenar... Los muchachos apenas corrieron medio kilómetro y ya estaban con el corazón de fuera, intento por todos sus medios de entrenarlos a su manera pero cuando vio que las tácticas que Kenny utilizaba con Takao, Kai, Rey, Daichi y ella no funcionaban decidió regresar al plan b... Básicos... Sin embargo los muchachos eran igual de torpes que ella cuanto Takao comenzaba a enseñarle...

-¿Es una broma verdad?- dijo Yago cuando la muchacha los estaba probando a jugar con blades de principiante que usaban en la BBA para entrenar niños...

-Ya no sé qué hacer...- dijo ella

-¿Qué tal si nos enseñas de verdad? - siguió

-Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo... Yo no entrene como ustedes... Yo no tuve alguien como Barón para enseñarme mis primeros movimientos fue entre amigos donde aprendí...- dijo y pensó "Si tan sólo Kai... Tala... Spencer... Ian... Bryan... Si tan sólo estuvieran aquí... "

-Esto no tiene caso...- dijo un gemelo

-Si... Si no nos complementamos el uno al otro no lo lograremos... -

-¿Pero que están diciendo? ¿Acaso no quieren ir al campeonato mundial? - tanto pesimismo es algo que ella no soportaba

-Seamos sinceros han pasado 3 días... Y mi siquiera podemos mover un blade... No serviremos para ser campeones - siguió Osiel

-Vamos... No digan eso... Estoy segura que...

-¿segura de que? ¿Que el equipo de Kenta nos vencerá en un abrir y crear de ojos? ¡Acéptalo Haruko no servimos! ¡Acepta que la única razón por la que nos enseñar es para tu beneficio!

-Said...- Rikuto intentó calmarlo

-Bien si crees eso... Puedes irte... Todos los que quieran ¡Vallanse ahora! - la muchacha grito con lágrimas en sus ojos... Said fue el primero en marcharse y lo siguieron sus compañeros, Rikuto fue el último en marcharse, dándole un último vistazo a la muchacha que se veía firme y una vez que escucho la puerta cerrarse se tiró al suelo a llorar -Perdónenme...-

\- No tenías que ser tan rudo con ella...- dijo Rikuto

-¿Y de que otra manera me iba a deshacer de una chica que no sabe enseñarnos?- dijo y camino sólo hacia el horizonte...

-

Haruko había seguido con su vida ahora en fin de semana sólo debía atender a unos cuantos talleres evitando a toda costa los que estaban llenos de personas... Su hobbie favorito era apuntar a una Diana con una flecha y ver qué tan cerca del centro podría llegar... Suspiraba cuando la flecha daba lejos del centro.

-Haruko... ¿Estas desconcentrada?- pregunto el entrenador, era uno de los pocos a los cuales Haruko le dirigía la palabra

-Quizá - suspiro

-Tomate un descanso y ve a caminar por ahí -

Ella obedeció y camino...

-¿Por qué los corrí de esa manera?- pensaba...

-¡Haruko! - una voz familiar detrás de ella, volteo y una figura blanca y sonriente caminaba hacia ella... Cabello Naranja, ojos azules...

-Imposible- Se talló los ojos y vio al chico de cabello blanco y ojos Verdeaqua -¿Rikuto?

-Haruko... Estuvimos pensando y queremos ofrecerte una disculpa...

-¿A mí?

-Sí, tú nos enseñaste tanto... Tus técnicas tus recuerdos y nosotros lo único que up hicimos fue rechazarlos... -

-No...- sonrió- perdónenme a mí por no saber controlarme y echarlos de esa manera... - los chicos sonrieron

-Queremos mostrarte algo...- dijo y la guio hacia el terreno baldío y las rocas, todos lanzaron sus blades y podían correr alrededor de las rocas

-Después de que nos fuimos...- dijo Osiel- Todos lo pensamos bien y decidimos que quizá era culpa nuestra por no esforzarnos los suficiente... Aunque si te soy sincero fue Rikuto el que pensó eso primero... Cuando yo me decidí a entrenar por mi cuenta él ya había perfeccionado ese movimiento y así todos se fueron reuniendo...

-El único que faltó fue Said...- dijo Thiago, la muchacha se dio cuenta que el último que faltaba era aquel muchacho y entonces escucharon voces del otro lado... Era Said luchando con uno de sus rivales de cabellos más claros que los de Said y ojos grises y mucho más cortos.

-Un traidor eso es lo que eres- Dijo

-Eitan- dijo Rikuto llegando - Said ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-Este idiota cree que puede vencerme para regresar a lado de Barón... - dijo el ya nombrado Eitan en eso un blade separo la batalla...

-¡Basta!- Exclamo Rikuto quien había lanzado el beyblade -¡Ustedes dos eran amigos! ¿Qué les sucedió? -

-¿Amigos?- pregunto Haruko

-Ellos llegaron juntos como estudiantes transferidos Said y Yuma eran los mejores amigos... Hasta aquel día en que te conocimos...

*Flashback*

-Que chica...- dijo Kenta sorprendido

-Quizá tenga razón...- dijo Rikuto

-¿Qué?- dijeron Kenta y Barón al unísono

-Bueno ella tiene un punto... Barón ni siquiera puede lanzar un beyblade... Ella ha ganado torneos alrededor del mundo... - los demás asintieron

-Si crees eso... Tienes todo el derecho de irte detrás de ella... Tú y todos los que crean que ella es mejor que yo... Ustedes... Se creen mucho pero puedo sustituirlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dijo Barón y Rikuto se marchó seguido de Osiel, Thiago y Yago, Said los miraba desde lejos... Eitan lo miraba con una mirada de "ni siquiera lo pienses", pero Said salió detrás de sus compañeros...

Más tarde aquella noche en la habitación de ambos se escuchaban golpes en las paredes...

-¡Cálmense! - gritaba el maestro que estaba a cargo del edificio de los muchachos mientras intentaba calmar a Said y Eitan

-¡Traídor! - gritaba Eitan, siendo detenido por los demás, mientras Rikuto y Thiago se llevaban a said de ahí...

*Fin del flashback*

-Amigos... Traidor...- resonaban en la cabeza de la chica mientras en su cabeza rápidamente giraban imágenes…

-¡Mao!- Rey llamó la atención de todos -¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? – dijo después de caminar tranquilamente por las calles de china, un beyblade había atacado a Haru y a su grupo, habían tenido una pelea con un chico extraño, en realidad Takao era el que había peleado en contra de los consejos de Haru y de la bestia bit de Kenny, Dizzy. –Pensé que no querías verme de nuevo

-Iremos al torneo ¿Tienes problemas?- se adelantó la chica mientras Haruko la miraba sin decir nada, esa era una actitud que ella admiraba – Tú no eres el único Beyluchador de por aquí… Traidor… - Todos los amigos de Rey se sorprendieron ante esta palabra, Rey se vio especialmente afectado…

-Genial…- contestó con un poco de ironía - ¿Por qué los White Tigers decidieron participar? Dímelo – Haruko volteó a ver a Rey lista para saltar en caso de que fuera necesario o en todo caso lista para confortar a Rey

\- Te lo diré… Por qué vamos a ganar ese campeonato y cuando entreguen ese trofeo no vuelvas llorando a nosotros Rey…

-  
Dos beyblades giraban en un beyestadio con la forma del templo prohibido de China... Los beyblades daban zarpazos como gatos por todas las partes del beyestadio, en un último intento por destrozarse el uno al otro, ambos detuvieron sus ataques, los beyblades giraban en coordinación, en vez de querer destruirse parecía que ahora bailan...

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Haruko y en eso vio las sonrisas que tenían la chica de cabello rosa y el muchacho de cabello negro largo.

-Parece que Galux y Driger han causado un lazo para recordarles a Rey y Mao su amistad...- dijo la computadora del chico pequeño de cabello castaño y lentes.

-¡Rey!- dijo Mao para llamar su atención - ¡Prométeme que a pesar del resultado de esta batalla seguiremos siendo amigos!

Haruko volvió al presenté...

-No somos tus enemigos Eitan... Recuerda todo lo que hemos vivido juntos... – le grito Yago

El muchacho del cabello azul no supo que hacer detuvo su beyblade y con el entré sus manos salió corriendo de ahí... Said lo intentó seguir pero Rikuto lo detuvo

-Volverá...- dijo Haruko

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Said

-Si en verdad son amigos no dejara que una tontería como esta arruine la verdadera amistad...- en eso Said volteo a ver a todos sus compañeros de equipo

-¿Han venido por mí? - dijo sorprendido

-Eres un arrogante... Pero eres nuestro arrogante...- dijo Thiago abrazándolo, Said sonrió

-Haruko yo quiero...- se dirigió a la chica que los miraba

-No lo digas... Comprendo... No están acostumbrados a mis métodos... Lo entiendo... Han estado recluidos a un sólo método que no estaban dispuestos a aceptar lo del exterior... Lo entiendo...- dijo mirando al cielo mientras todos la veían sorprendidos

-

-¿Y cómo hiciste para ser parte del equipo? - pregunto la del cabello rosa... Después del campeonato y que Rey les diera una introducción como se debe, Haruko le había tomado cierto cariño a la chica gatuna y ahora acompañaba a Rei mientras dejaban a sus excompañeros en la estación de autobuses para regresar a su aldea.

-No fue fácil... Pero gracias a mi determinación recibí una gran oportunidad...-

-Ya veo...-

-¿Porque te sorprende tanto?

-Es sólo que en mi aldea... Las chicas no se supone que hagamos estas cosas...

-Lo sé... Rey lo ha mencionado... Ustedes una aldea que casi comunica con el mundo exterior... Pero tu... Haz logrado hacer lo que muchas de seguro han querido... Y por algo estas aquí...

-Tú también...- ambas sonrieron... ¿Quién diría que ese sería el comienzo de una gran amistad?

-

-Mao- chan... Rey- Kun... Gracias por enseñarme...- suspiro viendo el atardecer con una carta escrita en tinta y papel chino.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo CUATRO

Haruko salió del baño con la toalla enredada en el cuello miro el reloj en la pared y bufó, de no ser por el estúpido, pretensioso de Kenta Nakae podría estar tomando un baño sabatino a una hora decente. En los últimos días estuvo huyendo de las grandes multitudes de gente, sus compañeros de clase que antes la creían un fantasma ahora la seguían como moscas para preguntarle acerca de sus experiencias con los bladers, y a diferencia de su amigo Takao ella no disfrutaba de tanta atención por lo que se vio obligada a levantarse temprano y llevar la cena al cuarto para evitar las grandes multitudes de gente, caminaba por el pasillo frotándose la toalla contra el cabello y tomando bebida energizante en aquella mañana salió a correr más temprano de lo normal y se dedicaría a revisar apuntes para mejorar sus calificaciones, después de todo se puso a pensar en ¿Cómo habría podido descuidar algo como la escuela? Seguramente su padre no estaría contento y Era una suerte que ahora sus padres estuvieran de viaje.

Antes que nada reviso los pasillos y las escaleras sin ver a nadie más, claro nadie estaría despierto un sábado a las 7 a.m así que se dedicó a bajar las escaleras e ir al recibidor del dormitorio donde un hombre en motocicleta, el cartero, dejaba el correo del día:

-Buenos Días Haru-

-Buenos Días Joe – era uno de los pocos que también le dirigía la palabra

-Tienes correo de China de nuevo… - Haruko sonrió la carta mensual de su amiga Mao estaba un poco adelantada pero no era algo que la molestara, tomo el sobre y se dispuso a irse –

–Gracias Joe – el cartero asintió, arrancó la motocicleta y se fue, Haruko comenzó a escuchar ruidos por lo que escapó, llego a su cuarto y notó que su computadora hacia ruidos extraños, puso la carta en la cama y abrió la laptop:

-Nuevo correo- dijo y dejando a un lado su botella se dedicó a abrirlo, casi se cae de la silla al ver los correos, en uno un dibujo de una chica de cabellos naranjas, un chico rubio, otro moreno, uno perligris, otro de cabellos castaños y uno de cabello verde saltaron a la pantalla con un letrero de "Feliz Cumpleaños"

-Cumple… años…- dijo y miro al nuevo calendario que había colgado en su cuarto…- ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de mi propio cumpleaños? – volteo a ver a la pantalla mientras los dibujos animados sonreían… Claro Emily York no se dejaría llevar por lo anticuado, esa animación era de su estilo, todo el correo tenía pintado "All Stars" en el: colores americanos, y pelotas de deportes – Si, "All Star" en todo su esplendor- Se dijo a sí misma y suspiro al recordar cómo habían conocido a los All Stars.

-¿De verdad es la Mamá de Max?- Dijo Takao al ver la escena del chico rubio llamado Max y su madre, estaban en un recorrido por las instalaciones de la BBA en E.U, los, en ese entonces, Blade Breakers, el Sr. Dickenson y el abuelo de Tyson eran guiados por los laboratorios por un hombre castaño en bata blanca

-Si definitivamente… Mamá- pensó Haru al ver las similitudes entre ambos

-Te he extrañado tanto mamá… Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la universidad?

-Disculpen – dijo su guía –Permítanme presentarles a la directora en jefe de la BBA Judy Tate

-¿Mamá?- dijo Max

-Y ellos son los Blade Breakes

De un momento a otro la madre de Max puso una cara seria y así siguió dándoles el recorrido por la BBA, explicándoles su trabajo con beyblades perfeccionados Max un poco confundido les seguía el paso, Haruko, que tenía una habilidad especial para reconocer este tipo de cosas, se quedó a su lado…

-Apuesto a que cualquiera de nosotros puede ser igual que estos chicos…- Dijo Takao

-¿Enserio?- salió la chica de cabellos naranja que acompañaba a Judy – Desafío aceptado… Bien chico listo ¿Preparado para llevar tu beyblade a donde está tu boca?

-¿Hablas en serio?-

\- Pensé que solo eras la asistente de mamá- dijo Max

-Y lo es, pero Emily tiene distintos talentos es un fenómeno del tenis además de ser una experta bey luchadora

-¿¡Tú eres una Bey luchadora?!- dijo Takao

-¿Por qué tan sorprendido?

–Pareces más una chica estudiosa que una bey luchadora

Ella sonrió, Judy dio órdenes para que dos de sus beyluchadores se quedaran para competir contra Takao y los chicos

-Aun puedes arrepentirte si tienes miedo… - Emily volteo su mirada pesada ante Haruko quien estaba a lado de Kai y ella simplemente se dedicó a esconderse detrás del chico

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – dijo Kai, sin quitarse de en medio de las dos chicas

-Ahora entiendo tu sorpresa… Si lo más cercano a una bey luchadora que conoces se esconde detrás del chico rudo… Patético… - Haruko no volteo a verla y se dedico a esconderse detrás de Kai

-¡Oye! Nadie le habla de esa manera a nuestra amiga… ¿Vamos a pelear o no? –Takao se levantó en nombre de la chica -¿Rey?

-Yo nunca me escapo a un desafío… Mucho menos si se meten con mis amigos…

-Max

-Mamá…-

Haru volvió a la realidad y entendió la razón del adelanto de la carta de su amiga, también al recordar a los All Stars recordó que tanto ella como su amiga Mao compartían un cierto desapego hacía ellos, en especial hacia la chica de cabello naranja llamada Emily y ya que ella regresaba el sentimiento dedujo que quizá el que estuvo detrás de la idea de la tarjeta de cumpleaños y él que, de seguro había tenido un largo día al intentar convencer a Emily de hacer la tarjeta y mandarla, había sido su compañero de equipo Max.

Sin embargo al recordar a los All Stars también se puso a pensar… Después de entrenar a los chicos debían pensar una estrategia de ataque para el momento decisivo, pensó por un momento y se dedicó a teclear con fuerza en su laptop.

-  
Después de dos triunfos consecutivos en contra de los Luchadores de los All- Stars, Haruko estaba perpleja viendo hacia el plato de Beyblade, y a pesar de todo la madre de Max no se veía preocupada, es más tenía un cierto aire de victoria:

-Parece ser que su ciencia ficción tan moderna no sirve para nada- dijo el abuelo de Takao orgulloso de los muchachos

-No estoy muy seguro… - interrumpió Kai sin quitarle la vista a sus compañeros – Todo parece muy fácil… - dijo, Haruko quien no se había separado del muchacho para nada, lo miró y después volteó a ver al plato donde se habían llevado a cabo las batallas para solamente asentir estando de acuerdo con el muchacho

-Tiene razón… Algo anda mal… No es posible que sus mejores luchadores solo tengan esto para ofrecer- pensó mientras volvía su mirada al plato de Beyblade

Max ya había tomado un paso adelante para luchar en contra de Emily, pero la batalla termino tan rápido como inicio, Max ni siquiera pudo moverse después de que Emily lanzara su beyblade al estilo de servicio de tenis su blade simplemente golpeo contra el de Max y lo saco del plato…

-Lo siento chicos- decía Max

-Oye no te preocupes… - le animó Takao – Aun así ganamos dos contra uno eso nos da una clara victoria sobre lo mejor que tiene para ofrecer esta rama de la BBA

-No tan rápido- dijo Kai quien se les unió en aquella cancha seguido por Haruko que seguía escondiéndose en la espalda de él, el abuelo y la madre de Max – Creo que los han usado como conejillos de indias – Haruko solo tenía una mirada de tristeza como para confirmar, muy a su pesar, lo que había afirmado Kai – Díselo tu Emily…

-Me temo que es cierto Tony y Andy son dos de nuestros luchadores estudiantes novatos-

-Eso no puede ser… - dijo Takao sorprendido

\- Pero lo es gracias a su pequeña demostración hemos comprobado el nivel de habilidad del equipo de ustedes, solo fue necesario que dos de nuestros miembros más recientes los convencieran de mostrarnos lo que queríamos ver… Buen trabajo chicos…- miró hacia los dos muchachos

Si bien Haruko estaba de acuerdo en que lo que habían hecho los All- Stars fue sucio y deshonesto, comenzó a pensar que de alguna manera tenían un punto, era necesario conocer a sus adversarios antes de ir a la guerra con ellos, o en este caso, a un bey batalla.

-Bien con eso estará bien- se dijo a si misma mientras revisaba el reloj que daban las tres de la tarde, se recargó en su silla para estirarse un poco, estuvo tan inmersa en su trabajo que no necesito más desayuno que una manzana y un paquete de galletas y ahora que revisaba la hora se dio cuenta que era hora de la comida, así que dejo por un momento lo que estaba haciendo volteo la silla en un movimiento, era una ventaja que tuviera ruedas, pensó por un momento y se levantó de la silla.

Haruko bajaba por las escaleras de su dormitorio para encontrar algo de comer, tenía suerte, era Sábado y el comedor no estaba tan lleno de costumbre, las chicas que vivían cerca pasaban el fin de semana con sus familias y, las que no lo hacían, eran ricas y tenían suficientes recursos como para irse de viaje. Ella suspiró mientras elegía algo de comer, era una fortuna que los trabajadores de la cafetería no se tomaran el Sábado libre, así podría guardar provisiones para el día siguiente, cuando la escuela, parecía más que otra cosa un lugar abandonado… Algo así como un pueblo fantasma, después de comer agradeció a los trabajadores y volvió a subir a su cuarto… Aún tenía su trabajo pendiente, sin mencionar el hecho que debía estudiar para sus materias… Aquel sería un fin de semana un poco largo y pesado por lo que decidió llevarse galletas y cosas por el estilo como provisiones…

El Lunes había llegado y ahora solo tenía dos una semana y media para entrenar a esos chicos, Haruko caminaba por la escuela, con audífonos puestos para evitar un ataque como el de días atrás, caminaba rápidamente con algo entre las manos y al fin llego al lugar indicado.

Los chicos estaban esperando en el estadio, desde que terminaron sus clases y su horario para entrenar había comenzado se habían puesto a trabajar, cuando su entrenadora llegó todos detuvieron sus Beyblades y la voltearon a ver:

-Es bueno verlos practicar…- dijo ella con un aire de orgullo mientras dejaba un sobre en la banca

-Hemos aprendido esa lección- dijo Osiel, El chico rubio de ojos verdes

-Si… No volveremos a rechazar cualquier entrenamiento que nos des ¡Estamos Listos! - saltó Yago, un gemelo al centro, sus amigos rieron pero la muchacha se limitó a asentir, Yago la miró ¿Acaso esta chica no tenía sentimientos?

Desde que los había comenzado a entrenar solamente les daba órdenes robóticas si sentimientos y cuando ellos fallaban solo se volteaba, no parecía enojada, solo parecía que no le importaba nada, y de alguna manera entendían el enojo de Said, pero aun así no se sentían con el derecho de juzgar a la chica, después de todo, apenas sabían su nombre… ¿Quién sabe que secretos ocultaría?

-Bien… Entonces… Es hora de la siguiente lección- dijo recogiendo su sobre para sacar sus papeles de ahí

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo Thiago emocionado

-¿Haremos esos papeles pedacitos?- dijo Yago, haciendo gestos al aire, ella debía admitir que ellos eran graciosos pero tenían un buen corazón.

-Ustedes dos… Dejen de hacer alboroto y escuchen…- les regaño el de la cola de caballo, Said, ella sonrió ante la escena… Era particular pero familiar…

Rikuto notó el gesto de la chica y de inmediato se sorprendió era la primera vez que la veía sonreír, bueno en realidad era la primera vez que podían tener una conversación sin estar corriendo, sudando o golpeándose contra alguna pared por acción de los beyblades, sin embargo poco tiempo después ella borro su sonrisa y volvió a su cara seria…

-Bien… Hoy haremos algo un poco diferente… Tomaran turnos…- dijo ella – Alguien estará aquí conmigo y hablaremos… Los demás harán parejas y lucharan… Después todos vendrán y charlaremos

-¿Para qué?- dijo Osiel con un poco de curiosidad

-Bueno… Algo que aprendí hace tiempo es que debes conocer bien a tu equipo así que discutiré con ustedes su método de batalla personalmente para mejorar lo que se pueda y después hablaremos para conocer más al contrincante… Me dirán todo lo que saben acerca de sus amigos…- explicó

-¿Acaso eso no es deshonesto?- contestó Yago

-No del todo… ¿Pretenden ir a la guerra sin analizar a su contrincante? Tampoco les estoy diciendo que los espíen ni nada por el estilo… Lo único que digo es que es necesaria un poco de información para poder ganar esto…- volvió a explicar y nadie pudo hacerle frente a su lógica

-¡Yo primero!- dijo Osiel entusiasmado

-Muy bien…Saben que hacer – les dijo a los demás y les dio la espalda para caminar hacía las gradas, los demás sonrieron y se fueron a trabajar.

Osiel tuvo que correr un poco para tomarle el paso a la chica, ella se sentó y espero a que él hiciera lo mismo.

-Ahora… Osiel… - dijo lo que le causo al chico un poco de miedo mientras sacaba su hoja blanca, una fotografía de él estaba impresa y unos cuantos datos – Sus Blades… Son los últimos que saco la industria BEGA ¿Cierto?

-Si…- asintió sorprendido -¿Cómo?

-Eso no importa…- lo cortó de golpe – Mira aquí… Dijo señalando el papel, un blade tiene poder de ataque, defensa, y agilidad… El tuyo… El tuyo tiene mucha más agilidad que cualquier otra cosa… Mi recomendación es que trabajes en ataques precisos… Rápidos… No te quedes mucho tiempo a lado de tu contrincante, la defensa de tu blade no aguantara mucho y serás una presa fácil… ¿Entiendes?- dijo mientras el miraba otra cosa en la banca, pero escuchaba cada palabra.

-Si….-

-Bien vete a practicar… Y ahora por favor llama a Said… - dijo, Osiel obedeció y corrió a luchar en contra de Yago tomando el lugar de Said, él camino silencioso con las manos en sus bolsillos, se sentó a lado de la chica sin decir palabra y ella solo le lanzo la hoja con sus datos a las piernas… - Eres fuerte Said…-

\- Dime algo que yo no sepa…-

-Eres fuerte… Pero necesitas aprender a pensar en algo más que en ti mismo… Si no canalizas tu fuerza a tu Beyblade no servirá de nada… Tu beyblade no es un juguete… Es una extensión de tu ser… Tómalo en cuenta… - dijo y el muchacho de levanto para tomar su lugar y pelear con Rikuto mandando a Thiago a lado de la chica, Thiago dio pequeños brincos antes de sentarse a lado de ella

-Bien Capitana ¿Qué tiene para decirme? – dijo sonriente

-Thiago… No te confíes… No per ser el mejor en un lugar, significa que serás el mejor siempre, necesitas trabajar un poco más en tu fuerza… Tus impulsos te llevan a atacar sin pensar antes de actuar… Medita un poco tu situación y no dejes que tus emociones se interpongan en tu camino... A esto no me refiero a que las olvides… Pero debes aprender cuando usarlas y cuando no… Pueden ser tu mejor aliado o tu peor enemigo… - Thiago asintió y a su hermano Yago le dijo lo mismo pero agrego – Tus metas son lo que te llevan al éxito, son tus aliadas en los momentos de desesperación… -

-Rikuto… - dijo Yago – Te toca…- Rikuto dejo de pelear con Said y fue en busca de la chica.

-¿Me llamaste?- le dijo y de igual manera le enseñó sus estadísticas

-Tú eres uno de los mejores aquí… Lo único que puedo decirte es que trabajes en tu defensa y agilidad, y esperes a atacar cuando sea el momento preciso…. Además tú eres el que mantiene a este equipo en pie… Debes comprender que eso es una gran responsabilidad pero que manejada de la manera correcta puede llevar a este equipo a una victoria limpia… Cuida a tus compañeros… - le dijo y se levantó para reunirse con los cinco.

Rikuto se quedó por un momento pensando… ¿Cómo habría hecho la chica para darse cuenta de todo ello? Parecía que los chicos eran insignificantes para ella… Pero después de todo ella ponía mucho esfuerzo en eso… No decepcionarían a nadie y corrió para unirse a sus compañeros.

-Bien ahora háblenme de sus amigos- dijo Haruko – Cualquier información es importante

-El líder es Kenta… Como habrás notado tiene poca tolerancia a la frustración…- dijo Osiel – Es explosivo, impredecible, no acostumbra que le digan "NO" y mucho menos que lo rebajen de su "nivel" es fuerte y rápido pero su defensa es débil- el muchacho había aprendido un poco de su entrenadora

-Eitan… Tiene excelente defensa y su estrategia se basa en dejar que su oponente se canse para atacar y no necesitar de mucha fuerza para vencerlo- continuó Yago

-Kalet y Cedric, igualmente tienen defensas… Pero no tan buenas como la de Eitan, sus ataques son combinaciones de fuerza y defensa…- dijo Rikuto

-En cuanto a Noah… Se ve débil pero no debemos subestimarlo… Es lo que hace mejor… Engañar a las personas para que lo subestimen y no dejen caer su fuerza sobre él…- dijo Said

-Bien… En ese caso… Said…- dijo y el dio un paso al frente – Eres el capitán… - Rikuto será el segundo al mando- nadie se atrevió a cuestionarla – Yago y Thiago ustedes irán en contra de Cedric y Kalet sus emociones es algo que ellos no tienen a su favor así que úsenlas bien –

-Si señora- dijeron en unísono cuadrándose ante ella

– Tú irás con Noah… Eres lo bastante inteligente como para no caer en sus engaños…- le dijo a Osiel

-Me siento alagado…- dijo al ver que la chica reconocía su cerebro

-Said… - el muchacho solo volteó los ojos hacia ella – Lo siento pero pelearas con Eitan…

-Haruko… Creo que yo…- dijo Rikuto intentando ofrecerse y tomar el lugar de Said

-Lo hare… Solo mi blade puede penetrar su defensa…- dijo solo lo necesario pero tanto él como la chica sabían que eso iba más allá que una simple pelea física, era algo emocional

-Entonces ¿Iré contra Kenta?- dijo Rikuto

-Confío en que lo harás bien- ella sonrió y el asintió… Solo quedaba fortalecerse al máximo… Esa semana y media sería larga.

El miércoles llegó muy pronto, todo el martes Haruko se había pasado viendo a los chicos, dándoles consejos personales y a veces les daba consejos grupales, les enseñaba a tomar su lanzador, pararse adecuadamente para recibir ataques etc.

-Hacia arriba- dijo detrás del muchacho de cabellos blancos acomodando sus brazos con los de él – Lanza…- el obedeció y el beyblade llego con más impacto al plato. El pulso de Rikuto subió considerablemente y él no supo si era por la emoción de ver su beyblade girar con tanta intensidad o por la chica que en ese momento estaba a lado de Osiel diciéndole como pararse.

-Oye Haruko…- dijo Osiel mientras sus compañeros se acercaban, al parecer tenían algo que decirle

-Dime…- dijo un tanto confundida

-¿Qué clase de Beyblade tienes tú?- dijo Osiel – Quiero decir… Lo sabes todo sobre nuestros Beyblades pero por lo que he notado tu blade es muy diferente a los nuestros

-¿Es eso cierto?- dijo Thiago, Haruko busco en su bolsillo y saco su blade monocromático de él, todos lo miraron, era pequeño… Mucho más pequeño de lo que habían visto

-¿Eso sirve para batallar? – dijo Yago

-Es un poco pequeño… - continuo Thiago ella solo sonrió ante la confusión de todos ellos.

-Lo se… Es diferente pero mi amigo es confiable…- dijo sonriendo a su Blade, Rikuto la miró otra vez su sonrisa cálida, diferente a su sonrisa irónica de siempre algo que ahora no sabía si le causaba curiosidad u otra cosa.

-Pero…- interrumpió Osiel -¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Estuve buscando en internet, no hay tiendas que lo vendan… Debe ser algo muy costoso…- ¿Era una broma verdad? ¿Todo lo que les había enseñado? Se llevó la palma a la frente

\- No es algo que puedas conseguir en tiendas… - dijo ella – Además… No creo que con dinero sea suficiente para ganar esto… -

-¿Pero que pasara si los del equipo de Kenta consiguen Blades como los tuyos? Es obvio que son superiores… -

-No creo que los Beyblades sean lo único que importe aquí- dijo Rikuto

-Pero debes admitir que si ellos tienen mejores Blades nos harán pedazos…

Mientras todos los chicos se ponían a discutir acerca de ese tema Haruko se perdió en su mundo….

Haruko bajo del autobús de la BBA después que sus amigos, notaron un gran alboroto en la entrada del lugar donde serían las preliminares, eran los All Stars a los que se habían enfrentado en sus propios cuarteles.

-¿Es idea mía o estos chicos son un grupo de engreídos? – dijo Takao y se acercó al que parecía su líder –Oye

-¿Qué pasa?- le contestó el que estaba jugando con su pelota de beisbol

-Me llamo Takao y soy parte del equipo de los blade breakers…-

-¿Blade breakers?

-Ya sabes hermano el otro equipo que conocimos…- le dijo el muchacho más alto, Eddie

-Ah…

-Es un placer conocerlos…- dijo Takao y les tendió la mano

-Takao… deja de fraternizar con el enemigo… - le reclamó Kenny y el chico de la pelota rio

-He oído hablar de ti y del resto del equipo, no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros…-

-No serias el primero en subestimarnos…- Max dio un paso al frente

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Tu eres Max verdad? – Max solo lo miró

-Eso pensé… Nuestra directora Judy nos ha hablado de su hijo y su noble ides de que este deporte se juega con el corazón y el espíritu no con la moderna tecnología de Beyblades… Así que díganme ¿En verdad creen eso?

-Por supuesto que si la habilidad es mejor que la ciencia…- dijo el menor orgulloso

-Se realista- lo interrumpió – Puedes entrenarte hasta cierto grado pero la ciencia es ilimitada

-¿Qué sabes tú de la ciencia?- le cuestionó Max

-Más de lo que jamás habrías imaginado… Con la ayuda de mi chip de datos electrónicamente codificado para ingresar al principal servidor de la BBA nuestros beyblades pueden transferir una gran cantidad de información que es luego procesada e ingresada nuevamente al chip para la adaptación inmediata…En otras palabras nuestros beyblades mejoran continuamente y nosotros no tenemos que hacerlo… En batalla nuestros beyblades pueden descifrar la fortaleza de un rival y luego hallar la forma de contraatacarlos ¿Así que díganme chicos de qué sirve la habilidad y el espíritu contra ese nivel tecnológico? - todos estaban boquiabiertos

-Muchachos… Cierren la boca…- les susurró Haruko desde atrás y ellos obedecieron, mientras los tres mayores reían.

Max había llamado a Dracil, con su poder sobre el agua, la sagrada Bestia- Bit, había logrado crear una gran avalancha, sorprendiendo a todo mundo Max había logrado recobrarse y así lograr desequilibrar a Michael, los compañeros de Max estaban especialmente sorprendidos y Kenny sorprendido miraba a la pantalla de su Laptop:

-Ahora entiendo…- dijo

-¿Te gustaría compartir tu conocimiento con la clase?- le dijo su compañera computadora

-Max se dio cuenta de que no podía igualar el poder de Michael y que tendría que usar ese mismo poder en su contra, al obligar a Michael a usar más y más energía, el poder pronto sería demasiado y el sistema central no podría manejarlo causando un corto circuito…- Explicó

\- Bien…- llamó su atención -¿Quieren tener un beyblade poderoso? Bien…- dijo y le quito el Bit que cargaba a Ometolli lo guardo bien en su bolsillo, Said la miro mientras guardaba el objeto como un objeto precioso. Después les tendió la mano con el Beyblade en ella -¿Alguien quiere intentar lanzar este beyblade? – Les dijo y todos se miraron un poco incrédulos – Puede ser un poco duro… Pero solo lo entenderán si lo viven por si mismos…- pensó mientras esperaba a que alguien tomaba el Beyblade

-¿No puede ser gran cosa verdad?- dijo Said y tomó el Beyblade entre las manos, lo acomodo en el lanzador, con un poco de dificultad… - Es bastante ligero…- pensó para si mismo...- Entonces apuntó hacia el Beyestadio…

-Alto…- le dijo Haruko –Sera mejor que salgamos…- todos confundidos salieron al pequeño terreno baldío – Bien hazlo ahora…

Said jaló la cuerda del lanzador y una ola de fuerza lo tumbo hacia atrás mientras los otros cubrían sus rostros del increíble desborde de energía, entonces todos quedaron perplejos al ver el gran cráter que dejo el impacto del Beyblade, ella lo recogió

-Tener demasiado poder puede llegar a ser una desventaja aun mayor que no tener suficiente…- les dijo mientras ponía su Bit en su lugar, luego le tendió la mano a Said para que se levantara – Fue duro… Pero no lo entenderían si no lo vivían por ustedes mismos… - le dijo, Said solo asintió y tomó la mano de la chica, de la nada escucharon como sus contrincantes comenzaban su horario de entrenamiento…


	5. Capitulo 5

-Carajo…- se escuchó una voz gangosa que provenía de un bulto de tela en la cama del cuarto de Haruko - ¡Bien hecho Haruko! Justo en estos momentos tenías que enfermarte…- volvió a decir con voz gangosa… El torneo escolar sería después del día siguiente en ese momento era Lunes y el torneo sería el Miércoles… Ella daba vueltas en su cama, intentando sacarse del cuerpo ese dolor particular que se siente cuando uno está resfriado…

Unos pocos días atrás… El viernes, había llovido a mares en la escuela, Haruko se había quedado atrapada en el edificio donde se tomaban las clases, y viendo que la lluvia no pararía sino hasta dentro de dos horas mínimo, y considerando el hecho de que olvido su paraguas en su habitación, solamente suspiró hundió sus manos en sus bolsas y caminó hacia donde entrenaría con los muchachos. Al llegar los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a su entrenadora hecha una sopa, la chica no hizo comentario alguno sobre su situación:

-¿Qué esperan a entrenar?- les dijo y todos obedecieron, ella se limitó a verlos desde las gradas, después de un rato comenzó a titiritar por el frio… Probablemente ahora tenía una leve, muy leve, hipotermia… Después algo fue lanzado a su lado en la banca… y miró a su "atacante" eran los cinco chicos que habían dejado de pelear al ver a la chica sentada con los labios un poco azules…

-Ponte eso…- le dijo Osiel

-Son de Rikuto…- dijo Yago sonriendo

-Tranquila está limpio… Rikuto es más o menos de tu tamaño ¿No?- continuó Thiago

-Pe…- ella no sabía que decir

-Vamos… No queremos que nuestra entrenadora muera de hipotermia antes del torneo… Sería un gran problema…- dijo Said sin mirarla

-Gracias…- solo pudo decir eso y se retiró a cambiarse… En efecto la ropa le quedo… Quizá un poco grande pero era mejor que nada… Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde su cuerpo ya había resentido el brusco cambio de clima y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus defensas bajaran lo suficiente para causarle un resfriado.

Regreso al presente y se sentó en su cama, se levantó con un poco de dificultad, enredo su cara en una bufanda para evitar que las personas miraran sus ojos llorosos y su nariz roja, Caminó por los pasillos estornudando al menos una vez por minuto.

-  
Haruko caminaba por las calles de una ciudad extraña, miraba a su alrededor para encontrar algo familiar o algo que la guiara, pero en esa ciudad todo estaba escrito en Ruso… Ni siquiera ingles… Ahora se había arrepentido de no haber ido con sus amigos, pero el ballet del Lago de los Cisnes era algo que ella quería ver, incluso desde que era una niña… Era una lástima que la amiga de la familia, compañera de trabajo de su padre, hubiera tenido una emergencia y la hubiera tenido que dejar, claro, al principio ella había insistido en quedarse con Haruko, pero Haru al ver que la mujer estaba en un apuro la dejo ir. De repente algo cayó sobre su nariz, se sintió frio y ella miró al cielo:

-¡No puede estar nevando ahora!- gritó un poco frustrada…- Justo ahora… Que me quede afuera, perdida… ¿¡Tiene que nevar?!- dijo pero enterró la cara en su chamarra y esperó que eso fuera suficiente…

Mientras tanto cuatro figuras la observaban desde lejos:

-Saben que hacer…- se escuchó una voz como salida de un radio o algo parecido.

Haruko peleaba contra los copos de nieve, como gato dado pequeños zarpazos a cada copo de nieve que se le acercaba pero pronto se dio cuenta que era inútil y de alguna manera su cabello quedo con una pequeña capa de nieve en el cabello y decidió que era inútil quitársela ya que al poco rato volvía a quedar igual, bufo por debajo de su bufanda:

-¿Disculpa?- escuchó una voz masculina y se volteo para encontrar a cuatro chicos, un pelirrojo, un rubio, uno con cabellos azules y otro grises -¿Necesitas ayuda? – volvió a preguntar el de cabello rojo, ella un poco temerosa y desconfiando de los chicos

-No… Espero a alguien…- tartamudeo gracias al frio

-Oh ¿Es así? …- dijo el de cabello rojo y se volteo para irse con sus compañeros

-¡Esperen!- podía ser su única posibilidad de sobrevivir antes de que sus amigos la encontraran en algún lugar congelada, ellos voltearon –La verdad…No sé cómo regresar…- dijo con la mirada en el piso

-En ese caso… Supongo que podemos ayudarte… ¿No chicos?- dijo y los otros asintieron, ella lo reconsidero… ¿Y si estos chicos la secuestraban o algo parecido? Bueno, supuso que los gansters rusos podrían deshacerse de sus víctimas de una manera menos dolorosa que morir congelada, así que se limitó a dar un paso al frente hacia los muchachos.

-Me llamo Yuriy…- dijo el de cabello rojo- Él es Bryan – señaló al de cabello gris, - Y ellos Spencer e Ian – dijo señalando al rubio, que era el más alto y al pequeño de cabello azul.

-Soy… Haruko…- volvió a titiritar por el frio, después de todo no era bueno estar afuera en una nevada si no estás acostumbrado a ello.

-Bueno salgamos de aquí… ¿Hacia dónde vas?- preguntó de nuevo Yuriy y ella le indicó la dirección del hotel en el cual se estaban hospedando ella y sus compañeros.

-¿Así que te hospedas en el hotel donde se quedan los que participaran en el torneo de Beyblade?- dijo Bryan intentando sacarle algo de información, ella asintió.

-Vamos, habla un poco más no mordemos…- le dijo el mayor, Spencer - ¿Sabes algo acerca del torneo o fue una coincidencia?

-En… Realidad… Soy… Una… Blade Breaker….- dijo casi inaudible y titiritando… Luego Yuriy la volteó a ver

-Creo que no estas acostumbrada a este tipo de frio… ¿Verdad?- ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza, después el muchacho buscó con la mirada y encontró a una calle de distancia un pequeño centro comercial y guio a la chica hasta allí, con más calor, ella comenzó a descongelarse

-Creo que estas mejor así ¿No?- preguntó el chico de cabello gris, Bryan y ella asintió

-Será mejor esperar a que esta nevada pase si no queremos que te hagas un hielo… - dijo Yuriy mirando al exterior por medio de la puerta principal – Es gracioso ¿Sabes? Esta nevada es leve… Pasará en 30 minutos cuando mucho… Y tú ya te estabas congelando- comentó lo que causó que ella se irritara

-No es mi costumbre frecuentar lugares tan fríos…- dijo ella mirando al de cabellos rojos como dando un segundo sentido a la palabra "frio"

-Bueno creo que estaremos un rato aquí…- comentó el mayor para calmarlos – Cuéntanos Haruko ¿Así que Blade Breaker?-

-Si… Vinimos al torneo…- dijo tomándole confianza a Spencer

-Eres un poco pequeña para ser una Blader- dijo Yuriy midiendo su estatura al ponerle una mano en la cabeza, claro el muchacho era más alto que ella

-Soy más alta que Takao…- se excusó ella haciendo berrinche.

-  
Ella sonrió después de todo aquella enfermedad le había traído buenos recuerdos, mientras esperaban a que la nieve dejara de caer, los 5 chicos comenzaron a congeniar cada vez más, Haruko les tomo cierto cariño ya que después de todo ellos habían salvado su vida aunque se la pasaran haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar como si fuera pan de todos los días sin reírse de ella como lo harían otro chicos de su edad… Y a ellos les causaba cierta curiosidad la manera en la que ella respondía a sus comentarios ofensivos, no les respondía solo baja la cabeza aceptando todos y cada uno de los comentarios que hacían.

-Niña zorro- se dijo así misma mientras recordaba como termino obteniendo aquel apodo entre tantos comentarios que hizo con los chicos, llego a su salón, llamando la atención como cualquier otro día, pero sus compañeros habían aprendido a mantenerse alejados de ella, de vez en cuando llamaba la atención del profesor y de sus compañeros al no poder controlar los impulsos de los estornudos y la tos.

-¿Se siente bien señorita Haruko?- preguntó el profesor

-Si…- contestó con voz gangosa

-¿Esta segura? Creo que sería mejor que fuera a la enfermería…- sin poder y sin tener las fuerzas necesarias para contradecir al maestro se levantó de su asiento para salir del aula de clases con un paso torpe y con demasiado esfuerzo llegó al pasillo.

-Debí de haberme quedado en cama…- se dijo así misma mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

-¿Entrenadora?- escucho una voz familiar y ella instantáneamente se quitó la cara de enfermedad de encima

-Thiago- dijo saludando -¿Por qué estas afuera de tu salón?

-Yo también debería preguntarte lo mismo…- se defendió

-Voy a la enfermería…- dijo casi inaudible, bajando el tono de su voz con cada palabra

-¿Dijiste?- preguntó Thiago al no poderla escuchar bien

-Voy a la enfermería…- dijo Haruko y se volteó para irse se ahí, en un instante el dolor de cabeza hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara, pero Thiago fue más rápido y le tomo el brazo…

-Te acompañare…- le sonrió, ella no pudo negarse, con suerte llegaría a la esquina el pasillo antes de colapsar y sufrir un gran accidente, suspiro y camino del brazo del muchacho, así llevaron con la enfermera, quien sentó a Haruko en la camilla y tomó un termómetro, se lo puso en la frente:

-¡Cariño, estas ardiendo!- se sorprendió la enfermera, ella solo se encogió de hombros –Tendrás que quedarte aquí todo el para que se te pase la fiebre y te sientas mejor…-

-Pero…- dijo mirando hacia Thiago quien no se había movido

-Está bien… Les diré a los muchachos lo que sucede- sonrió – Después de todo no necesitamos que seas nuestra niñera… Sabemos que hacer- le guiño un ojo

-Gracias…- dijo

-Recuéstate…- le ordenó la enfermera y ella obedeció

-Debo regresar a mi clase…- dijo Thiago

-Gracias por traerme…- dijo Haruko sin mirar a Thiago, él sonrió y se fue de allí –Siempre te enfermas en los momentos menos apropiados…- pensó para sí misma mientras se enterraba en las sabanas de la cama de la enfermera.

Haruko se despertó tiempo después, la fiebre se fue después de un rato y la dejó dormir el tiempo suficiente para recobrarse un poco de la enfermedad:

-¿Te sientes mejor?- escuchó por un lado, no era la voz de la enfermera… Pero era una voz familiar

-¡Rikuto!- exclamó sorprendida al ver al chico acompañado de Yago mirándola desde una silla a lado de la cama de la enfermera – Yago ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar entrenando?-

-Nuestra hora termino…- explicó Yago –Thiago nos contó de tu situación y quisimos venir a ver como estabas…- La situación era un poco más profunda que aquello y Yago lo sabía… Rikuto se había preocupado por la muchacha desde que Thiago volvió al salón de clases que compartían y fue el quien convenció a Yago de ir a checar a la muchacha… O más bien Yago acepto para callar a su amigo.

-Valla… - dijo sorprendida – Gracias… Pero supongo que no hay de qué preocuparse… Estoy bien-

-Eso lo decido yo…- la enfermera se abrió paso entre los chicos y volvió a tomarle la temperatura, reviso los números que marcaba el termómetro –Si- afirmó – Estás mejor… Asegúrate de tomar estas pastillas y vuelve en un par de días… - dijo dándole una pequeña cajita, ella asintió tomando la caja y levantándose de la cama, Rikuto y Yago se hicieron a un lado y ella se estiró, para salir de la enfermería seguida por los chicos.

-Gracias- dijo Haruko y le sonrió a la enfermera

-Ustedes cuídenla…- dijo la enfermera –Supongo que son sus amigos…- Ellos no le contestaron y siguieron su camino

-Haruko…- llamó Rikuto

-¿Eh?- ella volteó, sorprendida ya que pensó que ambos habían ido por caminos diferentes

-¿Qué es Ometolli?- pregunto de nuevo Rikuto

-¿Cómo?- se limitó a preguntar… Ella casi no hablaba de su Bestia-Bit sagrada, por el mismo motivo que no hablaba del Beyblade,

-Lo repetías mucho mientras dormías… Ninguno de los tres, la enfermera, Yago o yo pudimos encontrarle sentido… Pené que podría preguntarte… No tienes que responder si no quieres…- dijo tímido al ver la reacción de la muchacha

-No es eso…- suspiró – Ometolli es… Un amigo…- dijo para sorpresa de ambos – Un amigo que me presta su poder cuando lo necesito…

-Es tu Bestia-Bit- dijo Yago, y ella se limitó a asentir, dedujo que una parte del entrenamiento estratégico de Baron era poner a los chicos a imitar las batallas de Beyblade… Sin embargo algo que le sorprendió era que no la hubieran visto en alguno de los torneos que ella frecuentaba, pero en ese momento el timbre del toque de queda sonó.

-Será mejor regresar a nuestras habitaciones si no queremos problemas- dijo Rikuto

-Hasta mañana… - dijo ella y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos

-  
El otro día llego, Haruko se sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior y se reflejó cuando se levantó temprano y se estiró para salir de la cama, más fresca que el día anterior, si bien la nariz todavía le causaba unas pocas molestias ya no estornudaba al menos una vez por minuto y ni la cabeza ni el cuerpo le molestaban como el día anterior.

Después de clases se dirigió a su lugar de entrenamiento, después de todo el día siguiente comenzaría el gran duelo, mientras caminaba por el campus escolar hacía el estadio de Beyblade se percató de algo particular… Cada lugar… Cada poste de luz estaba repleto de anuncios que invitaban al torneo, después de todo las clases se habían cancelado para que toda la escuela pudiera asistir… Ella bufo sin embargo era algo de esperarse, después de todo el ganador representaría a la escuela a nivel mundial… Eso ya era bastante interesante para comenzar…

-¡Entrenadora!- saludaron cuatro chicos, ella buscó con la mirada al un gemelo que parecía faltar en la escena y pensó que quizá estaría en el baño o algo parecido.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Thiago

-Si- asintió – Gracias por lo de ayer…- dijo un poco avergonzada pero con una sonrisa un poco forzada, debido a la timidez, en el rostro.

-¡Entrenadora!- Yago llegó corriendo

-Yago…- dijo Rikuto sorprendido - ¿Dónde estabas? No fuiste a clases

-Estaba ocupado…- contesto el otro con la respiración entrecortada -¡Entrenadora!- le saltó a la cara

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella apartándose un poco de la mirada del chico, sorprendida.

-¿Qué te parece?- dijo mostrándole en la pantalla de una computadora una criatura extraña, era algo así como un reptil, con garras de león y alas de ave.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto ella un poco asustada por la criatura y eso se reflejaba en su cara de incomodidad.

-Es mi Bestia- Bit- dijo Yago con un tono de orgullo

-¿Tu Bestia-Bit?- contesto ella confundida

-Nos hablaste de tu Ometolli y pensé que sería genial tener una Bestia Bit para ayudarnos…-

-Valla eso se ve bastante genial- comentó Thiago

-¿Has pensado en los poderes que podría tener?- pregunto Rikuto

-Pues hay una infinidad de posibilidades… ¿Te imaginas? Con el equipo necesario uno podría hacer con su Bestia Bit lo que quisiera- comentó Osiel

Al principio la chica se había enternecido y enorgullecida por que los chicos querían ganar un compañero como lo que Ometolli era para ella, pero sus ilusiones se rompieron al escuchar la última frase de Osiel.

-

-Está bien… Les diré todo lo que se pero no les gustara lo que van a oír- comenzó Kai después de reunirse con sus compañeros y hacer las paces, pero eso era algo que por el momento ella no necesitaba recordar….- La corporación Biovolt es solo una fachada para una organización secreta que planea usar el juego de Beyblade para apoderarse del mundo, el sótano secreto de la abadía contiene un centro de entrenamiento e investigación, reclutan voluntarios que supuestamente desarrollaran habilidades para convertirse en Beyluchadores de campeonato… Pero en realidad les lavan el cerebro para hacerles creer que a derrota es la humillación suprema, la meta es enseñarles a bloquear todas las emociones de su mente, excepto el deseo de ganar a toda costa, los candidatos con menor potencial son eliminados para mantener solo a los de mayor nivel de talento dentro del grupo, los miembros restantes ocuparan su lugar como los soldados perfectos en el intento de Biovolt de conquistar al mundo… También Boris ha estado creando su propia especie de Bestias Bit para usarlas como armas en la guerra contra la humanidad, son Bestias- Bit vivientes nacidas del ADN de las verdaderas, estas criaturas artificiales fueron colocadas dentro de los Beyblades y enviadas a luchar contra otras Bestias-Bit para capturarlas y fundirse con ellas. Solo los mejores Beyluchadores pueden controlar a estas criaturas impredecibles y ahí es donde entran los Demolition Boys…

\- Ian…- Susurró Haruko al ver a uno de los chicos que la había salvado del hielo, reír mientras bajaba del helicóptero que acababa de inhabilitar su camión, ella estaba detrás de los Blade Breakers mientras ellos intentaban protegerla del frio… Estando enferma no sería bueno estar al aire libre…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- dijo Takao molesto, Ian solo tomo su Beyblade entre las manos -¿Has venido para desafiarnos? Bien como tú quieras…- Takao estuvo a punto de sacar el Beyblade pero Kenny lo detuvo

-Aún hay que reparar tu Beyblade… - le advirtió

-Cierto…- dijo él y entonces Ian preparo su lanzamiento –Esto no es bueno ¿Alguna idea?-

-Demasiado tarde…- dijo Ian y el Beyblade salió disparado hacía la cara de Takao, pero el Beyblade Verde lo detuvo, todos miraron sorprendidos a Max quien había lanzad su Blade para defender a su amigo.

-¿Tienes muchas ganas de luchar con alguien? Bien cuenta conmigo – exclamó Max - ¡Hagámoslo!- y entonces Ian desvió su Beyblade para guiar a Dracil a otro lado

-¡Vamos Max tu puedes hacerlo!- grito Takao dándole ánimos.

-El nuevo y mejorado Dracil será un buen rival para Ian- contestó el rubio Orgulloso

-¡Wyborg ataca!- ordeno Ian y Max lanzó su contraataque y así Ian recogio su beyblade

-Eso fue rápido- dijo Kenny feliz

-Bien Max eres el mejor- celebró Takao

-Algo anda mal…- comentó Kai

-¿Huh?- sus amigos lo voltearon a ver

\- Los Demoliton Boys son más poderosos que eso…- dijo y en eso dos Beyblades llegaron desde sus espaldas y comenzaron a golpear a Dracil

-¡Eso no es justo!- reclamo Rey

-De eso se trata…- dijo Kai – Intentan hacer salir a la Bestia- Bit del Blade de Max para poder apropiarse de ella…

-¿Nunca te cansas de tener la razón?- dijo Ian

-¡Max termina el juego ahora mismo!- le advirtió Takao y Max ordeno a Dracil terminar la batalla, Dracil salió del Beyblade

-Funciono… Elimínenlo- ordeno Yuriy

-¡Seaborg vamos! – ordenó Spencer y en ese momento Seaborg salió del Beyblade

-Esto no va muy bien…- Dijo Kenny preocupado – Este ataque maremoto neutralizara la defensa de Max…-

-No si lo evito…- el Zorro Azteca logro ponerse en medio de Dracil y Seaborg provocando que su ataque fuera un poco menos potente y el Beyblade de Spencer perdiera un poco el equilibrio

-¿Qué crees que haces Haruko?- preguntó Kai, después de todo ella se había escabullido entre los muchachos para defender a sus amigos… Era lo menos que podía hacer

-Estas enferma no puedes pelear así- dijo Takao preocupado

-Eso no me detendrá de evitar que Biovolt lastime a otro de mis amigos- dijo con la respiración entrecortada, estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo para sus deterioradas vías respiratorias

Yuriy, Spencer, Byan e Ian la miraron, esa no era la cara usual de Haruko, no era la cara que habían conocido algo andaba mal con ella, pero en esos momentos lo importante eran las Bestias –Bit. Haruko miró a Max y él le sonrió:

-Hagamos esto- dijo Max y ambos lanzaron sus Beyblades hacia los Demolition Boys, de la misma manera estos lanzaron sus Beyblades, pero justo en el momento del impacto una gran migraña detuvo a Haruko e hizo que perdiera la noción de las cosas por un pequeño fragmento de segundo, mientras tanto Seaborg volvió a intentar su ataque maremoto, sin la intromisión de la chica pudo derribar a Max, quien cayó encima de la chica que había colapsado durante su migraña y así ambos quedaron en el piso.

-¡Max, Haruko! – gritaron sus amigos, Takao quito a Max de encima de la chica y Rey se encargó de incorporar a la muchacha mientras Takao incorporaba a Max, entonces todos voltearon a ver horrorizados el escenario: Dracil y Ometolli siendo absorbidos por los Beyblades de Spencer y Bryan respectivamente:

-¡No Ometolli!- grito Haruko mientras intentaba correr hacía su Bestia Bit con lágrimas en los ojos, Rey fue incapaz de mantenerla quieta así que Kai tuvo que ayudarle

-¡Dracil!- Gritó Max -¡No los lastimen!- gritó, Haruko incapaz de mirar como su amigo era arrancado de sus manos se limitó a enterrar su cara llorosa en el pecho de Kai, mientras Rey le ponía una mano en la espalda.

-¡Alto!- llamó la atención de todos quienes la voltearon a ver sorprendidos -¿Acaso no han aprendido nada? ¿Necesitan que vuelva a darles una lección como la de ayer? – Parecía molesta y entonces todos comprendieron su error al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, recordar aquello ultimo no había sido bueno para ella – Una Bestia – Bit no es algo que tú puedas controlar a tu antojo… Se los dije son amigos…- dijo sollozando, en eso todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos ella al abrir los ojos encontró un hocico de Zorro en frente de su cara, e inmediatamente dejo de llorar -¿O- Ometolli?- dijo, la Bestia en cuestión acaricio el rostro de la chica con su nariz, ella rio y entonces volvió a su lugar en el beyblade.

-Wow…- fue lo único que pudieron exclamar los chicos

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella

-E-Es la primera vez que vemos una Bestia-Bit…- tartamudeó Rikuto, incluso Said era incapaz de cerrar la boca…

-¿Nunca las han visto en los campeonatos?- preguntó ella un poco incrédula y todos negaron con la cabeza

-Solo veíamos a los Beyblades ir de un lado para otro…- dijo Osiel quien estaba recuperando la cordura y se encogió de hombros

-Ahora veo que no son juguetes…- dijo Yago con la cabeza baja arrepentido de lo que había hecho

-Tranquilo…- Haruko le puso una mano en el hombro para que la viera – Aun así con el espíritu que tienen estoy segura que tarde o temprano serán elegidos por su propia Bestia-Bit… Solo es cuestión de tiempo y que tengan esa actitud de querer lograr cosas grandes…- dijo y todos la miraron esos eran ojos que Haruko, raramente dejaba salir, ojos de comprensión y confianza. –Bueno ¿Qué esperan? ¿Creen que parados ahí mirándome van a conseguir una Bestia Bit? – dijo y todos en ese momento saltaron y volvieron a su entrenamiento

-Oye Yuriy… A pesar de todo ustedes siempre fueron los caballeros Rusos en brillante armadura que aparecían en los momentos indicados ¿Eh?- se dijo así misma

-  
-¡Los BBA Revolution Ganan esta contienda!- grito el DJ cuando el Beyblade de Bryan salió del plato mientras que el de Haruko seguía girando – Muy bien damas y caballeros tomaremos un descanso mientras se decide quiénes serán los que decidan este encuentro- volvió a decir, Haruko bajó del plato, pero antes de poder llegar a donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo, con el rabillo del ojo pudo notar la mirada pesada de Yuriy hacia ella con sus brazos cruzados, al notar que había recibido la atención de la muchacha, señaló con sus ojos los pasillos del beyestadio y ella con sus ojos le dijo que ella había entendido.

-¡Muy bien Haru!- le grito Daichi, ella solo sonrió a la distancia y se dio la vuelta para retirarse por el pasillo que le había indicado Yuriy -¿Qué le sucede?- volvió a decir el chico

-Quizá tenga que ir al baño…- contestó Hiromi

Haruko caminaba por el pasillo esperando encontrarse con Yuriy, al no encontrarlo fácilmente se detuvo:

-¡Muy bien Ivanov! ¿Qué quieres? La batalla está por comenzar… Debo regresar para ver quien vencerá a tu equipo de una vez…- bufo hacia el pasillo, era su manera de comportarse con él…

-¿Estas segura de querer regresar con ese equipo?- dijo Yuriy saliendo desde su escondite, ella lo miró confundida, para que se explicara –Escucha… Eres una Blader con potencial… ¿Estas segura que con ese equipo vas a llegar lejos?... Acabo de vencer a tu amiguito con facilidad… ¿Quién dice que no podemos volver a hacerlo?-

-¿Quién dice que no podemos vencerlos?- le retó ella

-Se realista… Eres la única Blader con potencial en ese equipo y ni siquiera tú podrás vencer a todos estos Bladers… No sin un buen equipo…- ella no pudo devolverle sus palabras –Así que probablemente ¿Puedas considerar un cambio de equipo? Estoy seguro que Bryan y Spencer extrañan molestarte… -

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Quieres que me cambie con ustedes?- Yuriy solo asintió

-¡Diez minutos!- gritaron desde la cabina del DJ

-Considéralo…- dijo Yuriy y dejo a Haruko ahí parada sin saber que hacer no se movió, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se percató de que alguien más escuchaba su conversación.

-

-Esto es imposible…- dijo Haruko quien sostenía el cuerpo malherido de Yuriy después de que perdiera su batalla contra Garland… -Fue una trampa…- se dijo así misma intentando procesar lo sucedido…

-Haruko…- dijo Yuriy cuando Takao termino de amenazar a Boris

-Shhh… Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto…- le dijo y así Yuriy cerró los ojos definitivamente – No sé qué quieras Boris… Pero sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti… Esta es la última vez que le haces daño a una persona que quiero… No te dejare arruinar los sueños de más Beyluchadores ¿Esta claro? Disfruta a BEGA mientras puedas Boris… Porque sus días están contados… - pensó mientras miraba con odio al hombre que estaba parado en frente de Takao.


	6. Capitulo 6

-Muy bien señorita Matsumoto… Es bueno ver que al menos podemos llegar a un acuerdo…- se escuchó la voz de un hombre desde una oficina, una mesa circular en medio 6 mujeres, incluyendo la chica Haruko , y 7 hombres se sentaban ante ella, parecía que discutían algo

-Sí, Ahora… ¿Está todo listo?- dijo Haruko recargándose de manera informal en el respaldo de la silla, de cuero negra con ruedas y resortes, la chica vestía su usual uniforme escolar, pero esta vez en vez de llevar su saco color vino, llevaba un chaleco formal, que tenía bordado ¨Entrenadora¨ en la parte de atrás.

-Puede apostarlo…- dijo el hombre con traje negro, formal que era bien conocido por ella, Baron.

Haruko entró a una habitación, acompañada por el ya conocido director, la habitación tenía un cierto aire familiar con sus sillones alrededor de una pantalla de T.V, varias macetas con helechos en ellas y un tapete en medio de los sillones, los cinco chicos llegaron corriendo una vez se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y parecían ansiosos, todos vestían sus uniformes escolares que usaban para hacer deporte, una camisa polo blanca con franjas vino en el cuello y un pants vino con una franja negra a los lados y sus ¿lanzadores que colgaban a un lado de un cinturón gris.

-¿Entrenadora? – Pregunto el peliblanco, Rikuto.

-Es hora… Osiel… - dijo Haruko y el pequeño chico rubio dio un paso al frente – Irás primero…-

-Pe…ro…- dijo Osiel con nerviosismo, ella lo miró, el chico en realidad estaba nervioso, demasiado inseguro consigo mismo, ella recordó una cara familiar igual de insegura.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el chico de la gorra bicolor

-El poder aún es muy bajo…- contestó la Bestia Bit de la computadora mientras el chico castaño negaba con la cabeza

-Como dijo Dizzy nuestro poder no se asemeja siquiera al Dranzer de Kai y no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad de ganarle…- dijo Kenny

-¿Hablas en serio?- contestó Haruko atrás de él

\- Y para ser totalmente sincero no tengo idea de cómo aumentar el poder de sus blades…-

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, ese era el mejor blade con el que haya luchado así que ¿Por qué no hacemos uno nuevo?- le intento animar Takao mientras Haruko asentía estando de acuerdo con el

-Pero aún me siento mal- dijo Kenny con la cabeza baja

-Bien yo aún no pienso rendirme…- dijo Takao mirando hacia su Beyblade

-Tampoco yo…- dijo la chica

-¿En serio?- dijo Kenny un poco sorprendido mirando hacia sus 2 amigos que lo miraban con decisión en la mirada

-Vamos chicos apenas hemos comenzado a practicar y voy a practicar una y otra vez hasta que haya descubierto una técnica para neutralizar el Blade Dranzer de Kai ¿Me entiendes?-

-Vamos Jefe ambos te necesitamos… No olvides que yo también voy a necesitar mucha ayuda una vez que Takao venza a Kai- continuó ella sonriendo

-¿Oye y que hay de mi Takao, Haruko? Yo los ayude tanto como el- dijo el chico alto, mientras él y Takao discutían acerca de algo ella volteó a mirar a Kenny que aún no se veía del todo satisfecho

-Vamos Jefe… Anímate…- dijo ella con una mano en el hombro del pequeño

-Es que… Creo que sería de gran ayuda si tuviera unos datos que he dejado en casa…- le contestó

-En ese caso… Podría acompañarte por ellos… Tu sabes no creo que aquí nos necesiten en algún tiempo- dijo bromeando mientras señalaba a Takao y Andrew inmersos en su batalla

-Gracias Haru- el chico saltó de felicidad y ella rio

Ambos caminaron fuera de la casa de Takao y Haruko seguía a Kenny para que le indicara por donde era su casa… Después de todo ella era mala con las direcciones, de la nada cuatro chicos los acorralaron en la calle:

-Así que tú eres al que llaman jefe…- comentó el de cabello morado y corto, después miró hacía Haruko – Y tu ¿Eres la novia de Takao eh? En lo personal creo que mereces algo mejor…- volvió a comentar

-Haruko… Sera mejor que corras…- le advirtió Kenny, mientras los dos amigos de Takao fruncían el ceño en defensa y temor

-No te dejare Kenny…Quien sabe que planean estos muchachos…- le dijo por lo bajo

-Estarás bien…- dijo Haruko, con ojos orgullosos y cálidos, Osiel asintió con la cabeza, algo en los ojos de la chica le hizo tomar confianza, después ella volteó a ver a todos – Todos lo estarán, los entrene lo mejor que pude ahora depende de cada uno, vallan allá afuera y den todo lo que tengan y en un cerrar de ojos estarán en el campeonato mundial- ella sonrió

-¡Sí!- todos alzaron la voz, entonces Rikuto puso su puño en medio de un circulo y poco a poco los cinco chicos y el director fueron uniéndose, entonces los 6 miraron a Haruko, ella lo dudó un poco pero sonrió, con esa sonrisa típica de ella, entonces alzaron los brazos en señal de unidad - ¡Vamos…- todos callaron

-Ahora que lo pienso ustedes no tienen un nombre…- dijo el director, y todos miraron a la chica

-Bueno ese nunca fue mi trabajo, no soy buena para poner nombres- dijo ella encogiéndose

-Si me lo dejan a mí – interrumpió el director, Haruko asintió dándole la palabra – Eximio significa noble y galante… Me parece un atributo que estos chicos poseen a la perfección…- Haruko asintió

-¿Qué tal Eximius?- dijo Yago con una sonrisa, Haruko le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió

-Eximius será…- dijo el director

-¡Vamos Eximius!- gritaron al unísono, entonces escucharon una chicharra que les indicaba que era hora de salir al estadio, el director les abrió la puerta, la chica fue la primera en salir, seguida de Said, Rikuto, Yago, Thiago y Osiel, quien seguía bastante nervioso. Sin embargo el pequeño no era el único, todos estaban inseguros de poder ganarles a sus excompañeros de equipo, Haruko igualmente iba pensativa

De repente su vista se vio deslumbrada por varias luces que venían de reflectores y entonces los 6 jóvenes lograron ver a su alrededor asombrados, si bien estaban enterados que las clases se suspenderían para que los alumnos pudieran ver el torneo, no se imaginaban que aquello tendría anta difusión, el estadio estaba lleno, todas y cada uno de las gradas de los espectadores estaban ocupadas, Said y los muchachos pudieron notar a sus compañeros de escuelas e incluso notaron otros uniformes de las escuelas aledañas a la suya, en los palcos principales pudieron notar a sus padres quienes, por obvias razones, serían los jueces:

-¡Y ahora el equipo retador!- presentó una voz que tenía un aire familiar para Haruko

-¿Jazzman?- se preguntó a si misma pero el hombre volteo, no aquel sujeto no era el D.J Jazzman que había seguido a ella y a sus amigos durante la mayoría de sus torneos, este chico era mucho más pequeño que el D.J Jazzman que ella conocía y en vez de usar el singular pañuelo del famoso presentador en la cabeza lo usaba al cuello, cuando él volteó puso una cara de confusión

-Eximius…- le susurró alguien que había sido enviado por el director

-¡El equipo Eximius! Conformado por el capitán: Said – Y su imagen fue puesta en la gran pantalla que mantenía a todos bien informados de lo que sucedía, el DJ parecía estar leyendo toda la información de un pequeño pedazo de papel y solo cuando se requería hacía pequeños ademanes con el micrófono - Rikuto, Thiago, Yago y Osiel- dijo mientras la pantalla exhibía la imagen en vivo de todos los muchachos y aplausos se escucharon en las gradas, era obvio, esos muchachos eran ricos, poderosos y populares - ¡Y por supuesto como olvidar a su talentosa entrenadora! ¡La actual campeona mundial Haruko Matsumoto!- entonces la imagen de Haruko apareció en la pantalla y para su sorpresa hubo de todo, aplausos, ovaciones, el D.J soltó el pedazo de papel que lo guiaba y volteó a ver a la chica - ¡Valla, pensé que era una broma!- dijo emocionado parándose en frente de la chica - ¡En verdad eres tú! ¡Mi hermano mayor me ha hablado bastante de ti y de tus amigos!- dijo

-Claro… Ya se me hacía que tenía algo familiar – dedujo ya que ambos tanto el D.J Jazzman como el chico que tenía en frente, tenían ese talento y animo que se necesita para guiar una Beybatalla, entonces mientras el director intentaba calmar la euforia del primerizo D.J, desde la banca del equipo rival se escuchaba un pequeño murmullo:

-Sí que es popular esa chica ¿Eh? – comentó un chico de cabello verde, largo que lo tenía bastante desarreglado e incluso un par de mechones se escapaban en la parte de su corona, era el que se enfrentaría en primer lugar contra Osiel, Noah.

-Bueno es una campeona mundial ¿Qué esperabas, Noah?- dijo el chico serio de cabello azul celeste, Eithan.

-¿Crees que nos vencerán? – dijo un chico rubio con cabello suave y un poco esponjado.

-Dejen de decir tonterías- les calló el muchacho de cabello rojo ladrillo que era su capitán y líder. –Esta chica no me volverá a vencer… No me humillara de nuevo…-

-Ejem…- dijo el D.J para llamar la atención de todo el mundo – Es hora de comenzar… Veamos a quien han elegido los entrenadores para que comiencen esta contienda…-

Entonces como si fuera un juego de azar, como de los casinos, turnaban las imágenes de los 5 chicos de un equipo y del otro, para hacer de emoción al público aunque los equipos ya tenían el programa

-Este torneo se regirá bajo las normas oficiales cinco peleas de 3 rondas, 2 de 3 significa pelea ganada y 3 peleas ganadas son el título de representantes en el campeonato mundial- explicó el D.J mientras ambos chicos solo esperaban el momento en que la pantalla se detuviera en sus fotografías para comenzar la batalla, y como ya estaba predicho, apareció Osiel en un recuadro y Noah en otro, separados por un "Vs".

-Osiel Vs. Noah – anunció el D.J y los chicos ya mencionados caminaron hacia la tarima:

-¡Tú puedes hacerlo Osiel!- le animo Yago

-¡Haznos sentir orgullosos!- le grito Rikuto

Una vez que los muchachos estuvieron frente a frente, él plato era sencillo, no era usual usar platos complicados para un torneo de aquella magnitud, ambos chicos se lanzaron miradas para analizar al contrincante, Noah dejo salir una pequeña risilla:

-Valla esa entrenadora tuya debe estar bromeando ¿No? – dijo Noah como burlándose del pequeño Osiel, este solo frunció el ceño mientras esperaba la señal del D.J para preparar su Blade – Mandarte a ti en contra de mi… Casi lo siento como una ofensa…-

-¿Qué cree que está diciendo?- dijo Thiago mientras escuchaba la plática de Noah y Osiel

-Quiere jugar con el…- declaro Rikuto, mientras todos veían sorprendidos como Haruko aprobaba la suposición del muchacho

-Tres, Dos, Uno…-

-¡Let it rip!-

Entonces ambos Beyblades salieron disparados hacía el medio del plato, el de Osiel era Dorado con un toque de Morado, mientras que el de Noah era Amarillo son azul rey, una vez dieron su primer golpe se pudo ver el haz de colores que se dibujaba en el bey estadio, después de desequilibrar un poco el Beyblade de Noah, el Beyblade de Osiel se dirigió rápidamente a hacer piruetas en todo el plato mientras Osiel mantenía su Beyblade en medio del plato, de vez en cuando Osiel sorprendía a Noah con pequeños golpes en sus costados y volvía a su rutina de dar vueltas y andar de aquí para allá en todo el plato.

-¡Si, tú puedes hacerlo Osiel!- le gritó Thiago, pero noto que la entrenadora no se movía ni decía palabra, sin quitarle la mirada a la bey batalla.

En unos momentos se vio perfectamente como el beyblade del rubio le daba un golpe al beyblade de Noah y se vio perfectamente como el Beyblade del chico de cabello verde se tambaleo perdiendo el control.

-Parece que perro que ladra no muerde- le dijo Osiel a Noah, pero el no dejo de tener ni por un segundo su sonrisa orgullosa y despreocupada.

-¡Sí!- gritaron los amigos de Osiel

Pero de un momento a otro mientras Osiel se preparaba para dar el último golpe decisivo el beyblade de Noah desapareció de su vista.

-¿Qué hace?- se preguntó Osiel en su mente y con el rabillo del ojo pudo notar como Noah dejaba salir una pequeña risilla. Entonces su beyblade pasó a girar justo a un lado del de Osiel en dirección al centro del plato y en un parpadeo dio un pequeño y preciso empujón al blade de Osiel y este salió en línea recta a los pies de su dueño…

-Eso fue demasiado fácil… Ni siquiera tuve que respirar…- comentó Noah a sus compañeros de equipo mientras estos le daban la mano en señal de victoria.

-Ya tenemos esto ganado- Comentó el chico rubio de antes

-Tenlo por seguro Kalet…- le contestó Noah mientras Kenta tenía satisfacción en la mirada

-No me vencerán Takagaki… - amenazó mirando al chico de cabello blanco a lado de su entrenadora…

-Osiel…- decían sus amigos preocupados al chico que se acercaba con pasos lentos y pesados, Haruko no decía nada solo se mantenía parada con los brazos cruzados en frente de su pecho y espero.

-¡Descanso de 15 minutos!- anuncio el D.J, todos los Eximius corrieron a ver a Osiel que bajaba del plato con una cara sombría y pasos pesados.

-Déjenlo…- susurró Haruko, mientras los detenía

-Pe…- comenzó a protestar Yago

-¿Osiel?- preguntó la chica al ver al pequeño chico de lentes pasar de largo

-Creo que debo ir al baño…- apenas se escucharon sus palabras mientras su pequeña figura desaparecía por el pasillo, todos los chicos intentaron correr tras el pero Haruko no los dejo.

-¡Déjanos él nos necesita!- reclamo Thiago

-No- declaró firmemente la chica mientras seguía impidiéndoles el paso hacia los pasillos -¿Para qué exactamente quieren estar con él?

-Para hacerlo sentir mejor…- contestó Rikuto un poco indeciso

-Entonces no pueden ir… En estos momentos lo que lograran con eso es hacer que él sienta que le tienen lastima por ser el más pequeño del grupo- interrumpió Said, el los conocía y sabía perfectamente que ellos de alguna manera extraña siempre cuidaban de Osiel por ser el más pequeño y lo tenían en su estereotipo de chico listo que tiene que ser protegido… Todos se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a sus lugares mientras Haruko y Said intercambiaban miradas de comprensión entre ellos.

-

Han pasado siete minutos, los Eximius están tensos en su banca de espera, Rikuto camina como león enjaulado mientras espera a su compañero de equipo, Haruko esperaba sin expresión en la mirada al igual que Said que parece que medita con los ojos cerrados intentando pensar en lo mejor. Todos habían estado pensando en lo que les había dicho su capitán y pensaban en como transmitirle su apoyo a su amigo sin que pareciera que le tenían lastima o algo parecido:

-¡Chicos unos minutos! Más vale que se vallan preparando- de repente el D.J anunció y los Eximius se miraron el uno al otro, Rikuto salió corriendo hacia los pasillos del estadio y esta vez Haruko y Said dejaron que los gemelos lo siguieran e incluso ambos los siguieron de cerca.

-Necesitamos un momento parece que hubo un problema técnico- comento el director hacia el D.J

-Bueno eso no lo decido yo… ¿Contrincantes?- dijo mirando hacia Kenta y sus compañeros de equipo

-Por mí no hay problema… Pueden tardarse lo que quieran… Después de todo ganaré esto…- dijo Noah mientras Kenta asentía a su espalda.

-Voy a disfrutar esto…- pensó Kenta

-

-¡Osiel!- gritaba Rikuto mientras busca a su amigo en los pasillos - ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! Falta poco para tu batalla- seguía llamando

-¡Osiel!- se le unieron ambos gemelos y poco después llegaron Haruko y Said quienes se limitaban a ver a todos lados buscando al chico.

-¿Dónde se metió? – preguntó Thiago al ver que su búsqueda no daba resultados.

-¿Chicos?- de la nada una voz suave se escuchó por detrás de sus espaldas

-¡Osiel!- gritaron todos al unísono - ¿Dónde estabas? –

-¿Eh?- dijo el chico sorprendido por la súbita atención – Fui al baño... Salí un poco al patio trasero para tomar aire y me tropecé, manche un poco mi ropa y decidí ir a cambiarme para el torneo – nadie podía creerlo ¿Era esa la explicación? ¿Tan sencilla? , Osiel miró a Haruko

-Discúlpame entrenadora… Creo que me deje llevar por el momento y no seguí tus consejos… - le dijo, ella sonrió

-Tranquilo… Es normal sentirse presionado…- le dijo Haruko

-Bueno hay que correr antes de que nos descalifiquen por llegar tarde a la pelea- ambos gemelos empujaron al chico a su lugar de batalla…

-¿Qué les dije?- pensó Haruko mientras los observaba dándose empujones y demás.

-Tu siempre preocupándonos ¿No es así?- Yago le dio un ligero golpe mientras Haruko curveaba la boca en una ligera sonrisa.

-Gracias por acompañarme Haru- dijo el pequeño chico castaño

\- No hay de qué jefe los chicos están ocupados con la batalla contra los Majestiks ellos son cuatro… Al parecer no hay lugar para mi ¿Eh? – dijo con una pequeña pisca de tristeza en la mirada

-Oye… No te sientas mal… Sabes que los chicos te aprecian – le dijo para animarla un poco, después de todo ambos comprendían lo que se siente que te dejen atrás

\- No te preocupes Kenny… Prefiero mantenerme alejada de ellos y su orgullo…- Haruko le dijo a Kenny con expresiones graciosas acorde con lo que ella decía lo que causó que el riera

-Valla, valla, valla… Si son las mascotas de los Blade Breakers…- dijo una vos sombría que los detuvo en medio del pasillo.

-¡¿Oye a quien llamas ¨Mascota"?!- Haruko saltó a la defensiva al ver al chico con apariencia de lobo en frente de ellos

-Lupinex…- interrumpió el otro que lo acompañaba, tenía cabello rojo y un aura vampiresca – Respeta un poco quieres…-

-Sanguinex…- exclamó Haruko, aquello no tenía buena pinta

–Me disculpo por la intromisión de mi hermano - dijo mirando hacia ambos chicos- Solo queríamos invitarlos a mirar el torneo con nosotros… - Ni Kenny ni Haruko dijeron palabra al ver a los 4 Dark Bladers en un círculo rodeándolos en amenaza.

-¡Barreremos el plato con tu equipo Johnny! – exclamo el miembro de los Blade breakers que siempre llevaba una gorra de dos colores.

-¡Takao! ¡Takao! – escucharon la vos de su amigo Kenny

-¡Muchachos! ¡Auxilio!- Escucharon la voz femenina de Haruko y voltearon sorprendidos

-¿Kenny? ¿Haruko? ¿Qué sucede?- volteó pensando encontrarlos en la banca detrás de ellos, al no verlos se sorprendieron un poco - ¡¿Qué?! No están en el banco del equipo- volvió a decir Takao

-¡Aquí arriba!- Kenny llamó su atención

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué están haciendo sentados en las gradas?- preguntó un poco confundido

-Bueno… Te dire que no fue por elección propia…- dijo Haruko que apenas podía hablar por el nerviosismo

-Les dije que debíamos sentarnos en un palco privado pero ¿Me escucharon?- comentó la computadora del chico.

-Tomaron a Kenny y a Haru como rehenes…- dijo Max preocupado

-En realidad no preocuparía…- comentó Sanguinex

-Piensen que somos las porristas monstruosos de los Blade Breakers…- dijo Lupinex, lo que causó el enfado de la muchacha

-¿Porristas?- dijeron sus amigos

-Eso es un poco ofensivo…- comentó entre dientes mientras Lupinex y Sanquiñex la miraban confundidos, después fueron distraídos por una pequeña disputa de palabras entre los Dark Bladers y los Majestiks.

-¿Cómo nos metimos en este embrollo?- dijo Kenny preocupado.

Haruko volvió a su presente, los Beyblades ya estaban golpeándose en el plato, y ella pudo notar perfectamente como esta vez su pupilo no titubeaba y lanzaba sus ataques fuertes y decisivos hacia el contrincante.

-Bueno eso se ve mucho mejor…- comentó la chica con una sonrisa, lo que causo la sorpresa de todos sus pupilos.

-Sé que puedo hacerlo…- se repetía el chico rubio

-No gastes tus energías, no servirá de nada…- comentó Noah, lo cual causo el enojo del pequeño

-No decepcionare a mis amigos…- susurró Osiel, cosa que logró oír Haruko y ella le prestó mucha más atención de la que ya le estaba dando- ¡Ve!- grito Osiel y entonces mientras Noah daba un gran bostezo el Beyblade de Osiel se cargó a todo lo que pudo, los amigos de Osiel sonrieron ampliamente y así el Beyblade de Noah salió del plato para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Osiel gana esta ronda!- dijo el D.J después de procesar lo ocurrido.

-¡Bien hecho Osiel!- saltaron Rikuto y los gemelos a abrazarlo, mientras Said observaba con una sonrisa el espectáculo desde atrás de las filas.

Todos los compañeros de la escuela se veían anonadados y sorprendidos, Osiel era un chico listo… Y todos lo tenían con el estereotipo de chico inteligente y débil, aquella última victoria les había demostrado lo contrario, Haruko por su parte pasó a ver a Noah… Quien se veía sorprendido por su actual derrota, sus compañeros se veían enojados, especialmente el arrogante capitán que parecía estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta de niño pequeño, después ella dejo salir una ligera risa de satisfacción y volteó para sonreír ante su pequeño equipo celebrando.

Haruko estaba parada en la banca de su equipo, había llegado un poco tarde al encuentro de los BBA-Revolution, se sentía un poco incomoda y evitaba a toda costa pasar su mirada por los ojos purpura que se sentaban frete a ella, sin embargo eso era algo que por ahora estaba en segundo plano, estaba más preocupada por su amigo de lentes que titubeaba ante su batalla contra el ruso, Yuriy Ivanov:

-Kenny no está listo para esto…- dijo Daichi

-Tienes razón, Takao es el que debería estar ahí…- comento Hiromi preocupada, Haruko los volteo a ver, sorprendida y un poco molesta de su falta de confianza en Kenny, si, el chico no era el mejor bey luchador, pero Haruko lo conocía, era fuerte y tenía un gran corazón, estuvo a punto de decir algo a su par de amigos

-Tienes razón Kenny no es Takao…- interrumpió Hiro, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Haruko -Pero de igual modo puede ganar…- Hiro se levantó para sorpresa de todos -¡Oye Kenny! ¡Qué esperas!- le preguntó en un intento por hacerlo entrar en razón

-Pero entrenador no puedo ganar solo… No puedo…- dijo el chico inseguro

-Tienes que dejar de preocuparte… Concéntrate en el presente… Olvídate de Takao y piensa solo en ganar esta batalla…- seguía insistiendo el muchacho mayor

-¿Takao?- se preguntó Kenny y de la nada todos voltearon ante una risa burlona… proveniente del oponente ruso de Kenny

\- Así es niño… Olvídate de Takao… Él se ha olvidado de ustedes ¿No lo ves? Él se ha ido de aquí mocoso por que no te quería en esta competencia…- dijo Yuriy entre risas

Tanto Kenny como Haruko se peleaban con sus voces internas y con las palabras fuertes de Yuriy, Haruko estaba a punto de darse por vencida, pensando en que quizá hubiera sido mejor quedarse donde estaba antes pero algo la detuvo antes que pudiera recordar

-¡Y para demostrar que te equivocas, yo tampoco pienso rendirme!- grito Kenny, y Hopper se cargó al ataque…

-¿¡Que?! Está atacando…- dijo Yuriy sorprendido

Haruko miraba sorprendida y orgullosa a Kenny, quien estaba dando todo de sí, y no se rendiría sin dar la última gota de esfuerzo que quedaba en su ser para ganarle al ruso Ivanov...

-Kenny…- susurró para sí misma -¡Vamos Kenny!- le grito - ¡Yo estoy aquí para ti! ¡Sé que lo lograras!- Kenny sorprendido la volteó a ver y, recordando los viejos tiempos con ella y Takao se le escapo una lagrima

-¡Ataca Hopper! ¡Demuéstrale todo lo que puedes hacer!- dio un último grito y así su Beyblade obedeció

-

-Es hora de la última ronda- la voz del D.J la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Quién se llevara esta victoria? ¿El inteligente Osiel o el Habilidoso de Noah? –

-Vamos Osiel…- Rikuto le dio un último apoyo mientras el rubio volteaba a ver a su entrenadora quien le sonreía, Osiel asintió y salió corriendo hacia su lugar en el Bey estadio

-Tienes que hacer esto…- le dijo Kenta de forma amenazante a Noah

-Ya lo sé… Ese mocoso no me ganara…- decía Noah enojado

-¡3, 2, 1!-

-¡Let it Rip!-

Ambos Beyblades volvieron a lo suyo, esta vez la batalla era simplemente más sería, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el rival y se podía ver que ambos ya tomaban un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie mientras golpeaban al oponente.

-Tal parece ser que te subestime…- pensó Noah – Eso no sucederá de nuevo… - volvió a pensar

Todos estaban atentos, la cosa iba en serio, todos los chicos de sus escuelas se veían atónitos, ¿Esto era una verdadera batalla de Beyblade? Y lo que les faltaba por ver, Noah lanzo una última vez su beyblade una vez que este se separó del beyblade de Noah, el chico rubio hizo lo propio y mando su beyblade a dar el último esfuerzo que tenía…

No fue suficiente… El beyblade dorado dejo de girar milisegundos antes que el beyblade amarillo y aso marcó la victoria del equipo rival, muy a pesar de Haruko quien no podía pasar ni un segundo más mirando la cara de satisfacción de Kenta, sin embargo, volteó a ver al chico rubio quien estaba incluso sudando por el gran esfuerzo pero se veía feliz… Claro ese era un sentimiento que ella conocía bastante bien, sonrió mientras Osiel se acercaba a ella y a sus compañeros de equipo

-Lo siento chicos… Les he fallado…- dijo con la cabeza baja

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Thiago

-Si… Esto es solo el comienzo… Diste lo mejor de ti…- le animo Rikuto

-Esos engreídos no han visto ni la mitad de lo bueno que eres- le dijo Yago

-Es obvio que estas guardando lo mejor para el campeonato mundial…- comentó Said sin mirarlo con una sonrisa orgullosa…

Sin embargo la que se sentía aún más orgullosa era Haruko, tenían razón aún quedaba bastante por ver y por aprender… Eso no se quedaría así habían perdido la batalla pero no la guerra…

-

Después de su gran plática con sus amigos diagonal Contrincantes rusos los Blitzkrieg Boys, salió de nuevo a la deslumbrante luz del Beyestadio, incluso después de perder contra Yuriy y durante toda la batalla de Haruko contra Bryan, Kenny había estado trabajando en algo y todo se comprendió cuando le dio a Daichi una nueva base de ataque personalizada… Eso no se acababa aun… y Kenny lo sabía.

-

-No me rendiré Kenny… Por ti y por los G-Revolution Ganare esta guerra- pensó mientras volteaba a ver a sus pequeños pupilos y se una silenciosamente a su reunión.

-Te dije que ganaría…- dijo Noah con su aire de orgullo a Kenta

-Bueno pero espero que es asegunda ronda no se vuelva a repetir…- dijo amenazante hacia los demás compañeros de equipo quienes de alguna manera no tomaron muy bien la actitud de su "Capitán"

Sin embargo entre tanto nadie noto a particular sombra que rondaba en el techo del Beyestadio, se alejaba a toda costa de las luces de los reflectores y observaba desde el pequeño rincón que había escogido como guarida al chico rubio de lentes, una cola de serpiente se movió mientras alas emplumadas se batían entre las sombras.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Los Eximius estaban en su sala de descanso con su entrenadora y su apoyo el director, según el reglamento aquel día se llevarían a cabo dos encuentros, el segundo día otros dos y el último sería la batalla decisiva, estaban descansando en lo que algún miembro del staff les anunciaba quien sería el siguiente en la línea de combate, como era de esperarse todos estaban nerviosos con una derrota tenían que mejorar sus habilidades considerablemente si querían tener alguna oportunidad para ganar su lugar en el campeonato.

Se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta y el director abrió, al cerrar la puerta tenía un pedazo de papel entre sus manos y todos esperaban a que dijera algo…

-Thiago…- dijo después de abrir el mensaje y el gemelo de las mangas largas y cabello oscuro dio un paso adelante.

-¡Bien! Tenías razón Osiel- exclamó el hermano gemelo.

-¡Tú puedes hacerlo!- le animó Rikuto después volteó a ver a su entrenadora que los miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-Kalet…- dijo ella, sus pupilos entendieron y se acercaron mutuamente era hora de hablar en serio.

-¡Un gran aplauso para el único e inigualable Rey! – grito DJ. Jazzman, se encontraban en el estadio Seaside, en los cuartos de final del torneo nacional, donde se enfrentarían Takao y el invicto y misterioso Rey, este apareció por los pasillos lentamente y seguro de sí mismo, se veía aburrido y desinteresado en la batalla que le sobrevenía:

-¡Oye!- le llamó Takao quien ya se encontraba allí -¿Por qué estas bostezando?- le reclamó después de que el chino hiciera tal gesto

-¿Ah? Disculpa no te había visto ¿Podemos terminar con esto de una vez?- dijo Rey con su tono cansado y despreocupado

-Un sujeto listo ¿Eh? – dijo Takao irritado

Haruko, Max, y el padre del chico miraban desde las gradas, podía verse que la chica tenía una cara extraña, como de esas que pones cuando te incomoda la actitud de otra persona:

-Valla Rey es muy seguro de sí mismo…- comentó el rubio alegremente

-También me parece que habla demasiado…- comentó su padre, Haruko asintió rápidamente estando de acuerdo.

-Demasiado para el gusto de algunos…- dijo la chica evitando voltear a ver al chico de cabello negro y largo.

-Debes admitir que se ve muy bien haciéndolo…- le dijo Max para intentar calmarla

-Hmmmm- exclamó ella cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba la batalla de su amigo y el chico invicto y creído que lanzaba su poderosa Bestia Bit hacía el Dragoon de Takao, y entonces con un gran zarpazo de garra de tigre el Beyblade de Takao salió del plato destrozado, incapaz de poder continuar sin un Beyblade, los tres amigos esperaban un milagro y así Kenny llegó corriendo:

-¡No tan rápido!- gritó llamando la atención de todos

-¡Es Kenny!- dijo Haruko feliz y se levantó de su asiento para acompañar a sus dos amigos a los casilleros, Max la miro y de igual modo Kai se volteó a verla mientras pasaba corriendo por su asiento un poco más arriba.

Salió a los pasillos del estadio y se dispuso a buscar a Takao y Kenny antes que fuera demasiado tarde, corría para encontrar a sus amigos a tiempo y de la nada algo impidió que siguiera corriendo y ella llegó a tocar el piso:

-Debo ser más cuidadosa…- susurró para sí misma pensando que había topado con una pared o algo parecido, adolorida por la manera en la que cayó al suelo

-Valla… Lo siento tanto, no me fije por donde caminaba…- dijo alguien tendiéndole un brazo envuelto en vendajes blancos.

-¿Pero qué…?- se preguntó ella sorprendida al ver al chico que tenía facciones gatunas tendiéndole una mano con una expresión preocupada al ver que ella estaba en el suelo y rápidamente ella dedujo que había chocado contra el muchacho que en un principio no le causó buena impresión

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo de nuevo, ella tomó su mano un poco dudosa y al estar de pie de nuevo asintió –Lo siento de nuevo… Debería ser más cuidadoso- le sonrió, mientras se podía ver en su boca el blanco resplandor de un colmillo afilado,

-También fue mi culpa…- dijo casi inaudible y después de sonreír nuevamente Rey simplemente se fue, ella se le quedo mirando mientras entraba bostezando a su vestidor -¿Qué clase de persona eres Rey Kon?- pensó antes de volver a su búsqueda.

-Hmmm…- exclamó Haruko mientras sus pupilos le explicaban algo – Así que… Kalet es ese tipo de persona- dijo perdida en sus recuerdos anteriores, los chicos asintieron.

-Aunque no lo conocemos bien… Fue el último en unírsenos antes de que tu llegaras…- confesó Thiago

-¿Ah sí?- dijo la chica y comenzó a divagar – Bueno en ese caso será un poco más difícil analizarlo… Bien supongo que sabrás improvisar en el momento adecuado – se giró para sonreírle a su pupilo.

-¡Claro que si entrenadora!- dijo el otro animoso e incapaz de esperar su turno, la campana le dio lo que él quería.

-Bueno parece que ya es hora- la entrenadora sonrió y lideró el paso hacía su siguiente batalla.

Esta vez tanto los reflectores como la presentación no fueron tan escandalosos como la vez pasada, los Eximius pasaron a sentarse a la banca, mientras Haruko permanecía en frente de ellos, esperando la señal para comenzar, Haruko miró con el rabillo del ojo al equipo rival:

-Asegúrate de ganar rápidamente... No puedo esperar para ver sus caras de decepción.-dijo el capitán contrario

\- Ni lo digas... Tengo esto en mis manos…- le dijo el chico rubio de cabellos esponjosos y ojos azul, casi gris que se preparaba para subir al plato.

-¡Muy bien señoras y señores! Es hora de continuar con este torneo ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes? Veamos- dijo el D.J y señaló la pantalla justo cuando se detuvo en ambas fotografías de Thiago y Kalet

Thiago sonrió una última vez a sus amigos, sin embargo esta vez a su sonrisa animosa y sincera le acompañaba un sentimiento de seguridad y seriedad, alzó el pulgar derecho y se dirigió hacia el plato, saco unos guantes grises de su bolsillo y se dispuso a acomodárselos en las manos pero algo lo sacó de su concentración, una exclamación o más bien un chillido que parecía de origen femenino, era un grupo de chicas, acomodadas arriba de la banca del equipo contrincante, vestidas de un mismo color naranja opaco que sostenían pancartas, pompones y silbatos:

-¡Vamos Kalet!- decían al unísono, el chico al que iban dirigidas las ovaciones solo se giró sonrió y guiño un ojo hacía su grupo de admiradoras quienes duplicaron el volumen de sus chillidos.

En la banca de los Eximius, todos estaban que no se lo creían ¿Acaso se estaban tomando aquello en serio?, Haruko, podía admitir que aquello era una escena familiar, pero la actitud que tomó el muchacho rival era una que ella no aguantaba y simplemente se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano:

-¡Oye D.J!- gritó Haruko al muchacho –Es hora de comenzar esto ¿No lo crees?

-Eh… Si… Ehmm ¿Kalet?- se dirigió al chico que estaba saludando e interactuaba con sus porristas personales

-¿Eh?- Pregunto el muchacho volteado fingiendo confusión

-¿Te importaría?-dijo el D.J señalando el plato al cual debía subir

-Ah claro…- dijo despreocupado y subió a su lugar, no sin antes mandar un último beso a sus admiradoras quienes casi se desmallan de la emoción

-Esto es imposible…- dijo Haruko irritada mientras ambos chicos se lanzaban sonrisas fulminantes el uno al otro cuando acomodaron sus beyblades en sus lanzadores

-¡3, 2, 1!- anunció el D.J

-¡Let it rip!- se escuchó en una parte del estadio, se podía notar como las personas estaban cada vez más involucradas en aquello.

Ambos Beyblades cayeron al plato, el de Thiago era muy similar a él, un color rojo vino combinado con un marrón ladrillo, mientras que el beyblade de Kalet era de un color amarillo pastel combinado con un naranja pastel, Thiago tomo aire y su beyblade se dirigió a dar el primer golpe, Kalet lo sintió:

-Oye tranquilo amigo…- le reclamó a Thiago

-¿Viniste a pelear o a una firma de autógrafos?- comentó Thiago y todo el estadio, excepto las admiradoras del rubio rieron ante su chiste.

-Bien… Como gustes…- dijo él y tomando una bocanada de aire cambio su rostro de niño bonito por un rostro serio –A jugar…- dijo y su beyblade se preparó girando cada vez más rápido mientras Thiago se apresuraba a atacarle nuevamente, reboto con bastante fuerza:

-Así que de eso se trata…- pensó Haruko mirando al chico rubio - ¿Qué más tienes para mi niño bonito?

-Venga Thiago- decía Rikuto

-Si tan solo tuviera una laptop que descifrara sus movimientos- se quejó Osiel y Haruko solo pudo sonreír ese chico sí que era parecido a Kenny…

Thiago seguía atacando al Beyblade amarillo y naranja sin embargo el otro parecía inmutarse…

-¡Gahh!- se quejó Thiago incapaz se romper la defensa de Kalet quien inclusive se había tomado la molestia de posar para su grupo de admiradoras.

-¿Qué? ¿Sigues con eso?- le dijo Kalet –Me estoy aburriendo… Y pensé que eras más rudo…

-Suficiente… - dijo Thiago harto -¡Es suficiente!- dijo y entonces cargo su Beyblade a todo lo que pudo, y Haruko pudo notar que Kalet sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa si quiera similar a la de Noah, no, esta sonrisa tenía satisfacción y orgullo… ¿Orgullo por el enemigo?

-¿Qué ocultas?- pensó Haruko poniéndole especial atención al muchacho rubio, de quien el beyblade dejo ir su defensa segundos antes que el beyblade de Thiago llegara ante él, lo que marco la victoria de los Eximius quienes celebraron el logro del muchacho:

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos, pero había algo en la mirada del chico de cabello vino que no dejaba que su entrenadora celebrara tan alegremente como sus pupilos. Sin embargo otra persona tampoco estaba tranquila con lo que ocurría:

-Pensé que habías dicho que tenías todo en "Tus manos"…- le reprocho Kenta a su amigo

-¿Quién dice que no lo tengo?- dijo Kalet sin ver a su capitán mientras sonreía y mandaba saludos y besos a sus admiradoras.

-¡No tienes remedio!- dijo Kenta y se alejó refunfuñando de ahí.

-No, mí querido capitán… Tu eres el que necesita un remedio…- susurró seriamente y después posó para una foto que le tomo una chica de su grupo de admiradoras.

Thiago se acercó y todos sus amigos lo llenaron de felicitaciones y ovaciones:

-¡Si puedes repetir aquello ya estaremos empatados!- le dijo Rikuto feliz y orgulloso

-¡Bien hecho hermano!- le aclamó su hermano y Thiago intentó sonreír pero esta vez su sonrisa no convenció a su entrenadora.

-Thiago…- le llamó Haruko y él fue a detenerse a lado de ella -¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó

-Claro que no… ¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó un poco nervioso después de voltear a ver a sus compañeros con una cara confundida después de que la chica preguntara.

-Bien…- dijo ella y se dispuso a sentarse a esperar los 15 minutos de descanso de reglamento.

Haruko despertó, tenía el sueño un poco ligero y solía despertarse ante él más mínimo sonido o movimiento, pudo deducir que alguien estaba despierto y merodeaba por él pasillo de las habitaciones, donde se hospedaban los Blade Breakers para el campeonato asiático de Beyblade, era obvio que ella tenía una habitación propia sin embargo era contigua la de sus compañeros de equipo y en caso de que se sintiera sola, la computadora de su amigo Kenny siempre le haría buena compañía. Casi instantáneamente supo quién era el que se encontraba merodeando los pasillos, se levantó de la cama, haciendo a un lado las cobijas, se puso sus botas y abrió la puerta:

-Rey- llamó la atención del muchacho que se encontraba mirando a la noche, tapada por nubes, con su pijama azul marino y su cabello negro alborotado sin la bandana roja que solía utilizar

-Haru…- dijo él volteando a ver a la chica con su pijama gris que lo miraba confundida desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto ella saliendo por completo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso y reuniéndose con él en el barandal, Rey suspiró, no sería capaz de ocultarle algo a esa niña - Son tus excompañeros de equipo ¿Eh?

-Me odian ¿No es así?- preguntó él un tanto triste

-Bueno ¿Les has dado razones para hacerlo?- pregunto ella, Haruko podía sentir que el chico se estaba guardando muchas cosas en el interior, lo que le causaba varias dudas existenciales y no le dejaban estar en paz consigo mismo

-Pues…- Rey suspiró de nuevo – Yo…Podría decirse que desaparecí un tiempo…- se encogió de hombros – Me imagino que no lo tomaron de buena manera…-

\- comportarían de esa manera- dijo para calmar a su amigo

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó con un tono de esperanza en su vos

-Bueno es lo que puedo imaginar… No los conozco tanto como tu… Tú dime…- le sonrió, Rey devolvió la sonrisa y supo que la chica estaba ahí para escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir.

-¿Te gustaría escuchar la historia de mi barrio y de mis antiguos amigos?-

-Sería un honor- le dijo ella y se volteó para recargar la espalda en el barandal y escuchar con mayor comodidad la historia del chico.

-Mi barrio era pequeño…Un lugar cerrado al exterior igualmente tenía una cultura un poco arraigada, las únicas personas que tenía eran Lee, Mao, Kevin y Gary… Mao siempre fue de gran apoyo para mí, era como una hermana una chica ruda que se ganó mi respeto y el de todos en la aldea al controlar a su Galux...

-Eso es admirable…- era algo que ella no pudo evitar decir

-¿Eh?- preguntó el chico un tanto confundido

-Eh este… - dijo un poco nerviosa ya que no quería interrumpir a Rey

-Bueno… Es que… Me gustaría ser siquiera la mitad de fuerte de lo que es ella…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero bueno no me hagas mucho caso… Continua…- hizo un ademan con las manos para que Rey continuara su relato, el muchacho sonrió y volteó su vista a las nubes para continuar hablando

-Lee es su hermano mayor y siempre existió una rivalidad amistosa entre ambos… Todo cambio cuando su abuelo el líder de la aldea, decidió darme a Driger, la bestia sagrada de la familia a mi… Supongo que en parte siempre me tuvo rencor…- dijo Rey pero de la nada ambos voltearon instantáneamente al escuchar el ruido de algo rompiéndose, algo de vidrio o de porcelana.

-¡Regresa aquí y devuélveme mis datos!- escucharon una voz familiar

-¡Kenny!- dijo Haruko y después volteó a ver a Rey, descifró su mirada y ambos sabían que debían hacer.

-¡Rey!- exclamó Haruko al ver al chico gato llegar con Max y Takao y de inmediato se dirigió a darle un gran abrazo.

-Me imagino que te he preocupado a ti también…- dijo con una voz enternecida, ya que la chica le hacía recordar a su amiga de la infancia. – Perdona y gracias…- volvió a decir antes que los demás Blade Breakers lo atraparan en un abrazo grupal.

Oh ya veo… - dijo – Sin embargo creo que te tienen mucho cariño… De no ser así no se

-¡Es hora de continuar con esto damas y caballeros!- anunció el D.J, lo que cuso que Haruko despertara de su pequeño transe para mirar a ambos muchachos subir de nuevo al plato, de nuevo pudo notar esa mirada en Thiago que no la dejaba estar tranquila.

-¡Let it rip!- se escuchó después de la reglamentaria cuenta regresiva, y ambos Beyblades volvieron a volar al plato.

En cuanto se encontraron ambos crearon una gran ola de poder y rebotaron fuertemente para regresar al plato y girar por unos breves momentos antes de volver a golpearse al uno al otro a plato, y entonces sin dudar ni un solo momento el beyblade amarillo pastel se cargó a todo lo que pudo hacia el beyblade de Thiago y así como comenzó, el encuentro termino. El beyblade vino de Thiago estaba afuera del estadio, e incluso despedía unas partículas de polvo y humo del gran impacto que acababa de recibir, Kalet solo recogió su Beyblade:

-Bien eso le enseñara…- pensó mientras miraba a Thiago y sus amigos, después volteó para saludar a sus admiradoras quienes estaban a punto de un ataque cardiaco debido a la felicidad de ver a su ídolo ganando, de nuevo alguien interrumpió:

-¡¿Si podías hacer eso tan fácilmente, porque no lo hiciste desde un principio?!- le gritó su capitán

-Te lo he dicho ya, Kenta… Tengo todo en mis manos…- le dijo un poco irritado- Ahora si me disculpas…- dijo y volvió con sus admiradoras

-¿Qué crees que planea?- le dijo Eitan al otro chico que estaba ahí de cabello purpura

-Ese Kalet es un misterio…- le contestó mientras veía con peculiar interés a su compañero de equipo, quien solo sonreía y complacía los pedidos de las chicas que aclamaban su nombre.

De igual manera la entrenadora de los Eximius miraba al chico rubio intentando descifrar sus movimientos:

-¿Exactamente que está haciendo?- se preguntó así misma mientras los demás chicos buscaban las palabras adecuadas para darle alientos a su amigo, pensaba y pensaba sin prestarle atención a la conversación de los demás, de la nada al ver la sonrisa de Kalet se le vino a la mente algo y dejo salir un ligero jadeo al sorprenderse por la idea que a ella misma se le ocurrió – Es imposible…- negó con la cabeza, aquella era una suposición un poco absurda -¿Por qué lo haría?- dijo volteando a ver al muchacho con la cabeza confusa… -Kalet… ¿Dejaste ganar a Thiago?- después volteo a ver al chico últimamente mencionado –Thiago… Lo has notado…- pensó y notó que a pesar de que sus compañeros lo animaban y le daban palabras de aliento el chico no se inmutaba y permanecía mirando su beyblade igual de confuso que su entrenadora.

Lo que nadie podía notar entre tanta sonrisa coqueta que lanzaba Kalet era la manera en la que miraba a sus compañeros de equipo, tensos, incluso se veía que estaban disgustados de estar ahí, parecía que esperaban su turno para subir al matadero, después volteaba a ver a los "oponentes", felices incluso después de perder… Animándose el uno al otro en cada batalla, eso era lo que él anhelaba antes de unirse al Beblade un equipo… Y lo más importante amigos con los que pudiera disfrutar el deporte que tanto le gustaba…

-  
Haruko caminaba… Hacia un rato que había dejado la casa de su amigo Takao, después de que Kai volviera haciendo gestos que era el equivalente del chico a refunfuñar, después Kai le contó de sus sospechas acerca de su otro compañero Rey y que a pesar de sus palabras y regaños, esté seguía convencido de que podía confiar en Salima… Chica cercana a sus examigos y ahora oponentes del equipo Psykick. Ella después de notar el brusco cambio de temperatura decidió salir de casa alegando que se había olvidado de algo en casa de Takao y así se vio caminando, buscando el puente que había mencionado Kai, caminaba con sus botas gris oscuro, sus jeans ajustados y una chaqueta gris que tenía un gran gorro de felpa, su cabello atado en una coleta hacia un lado con un moño verde agua mientras cargaba un pequeño morral verde que tomaba con ambas manos:

-Rey…- llamó una vez encontró a su amigo, encogido, sentado en un borde del puente con los ojos cerrados, si algo era propio de Rey era alejar los malos pensamientos con un poco de meditación, sin embargo el frio era algo que aún le vencía.

-Haruko… - dijo sorprendido al ver a la chica en frente de él, después el chico frunció el ceño y volteó cruzándose de brazos - ¿Kai te ha pedido que me convenzas de luchar contra los Psykick? – dijo molesto – Él debería saber más que esto…- seguía refunfuñando para sí y no se dio cuenta que la chica abrió su morral y en esos momentos se encontraba cubriéndole con una manta azul marino, el chico la miró confundido

-El clima está enfriando... Y no me importa que tengas tu meditación, no pienso dejarte congelándote aquí en el frio mientras esperas a una amiga…- dijo ella sonriendo, el no pudo más que bajar los ojos avergonzado.

-Haru…- exclamó agradecido con ella

-Kai me lo ha dicho todo… Pero considero que todos tendrán su versión de la historia… Él sigue molesto por lo que ocurrió con Wyatt, no pienso culparlo… Así como tampoco pienso culparte a ti por confiar en Salima…- le dijo mientras se sentaba justo a él, sacando un termo y sirviendo dos tazas de un chocolate caliente.

-Es que…- comenzó Rey, siempre era tan fácil hablar con ella – Pienso que en verdad se preocupa por sus amigos… Piensa hacer todo lo que este en sus manos para salvarlos de ese Doctor B… La comprendo… Yo haría lo mismo por cualquiera de ustedes…- dijo tomando un sorbo de la bebida que le había dado Haruko - ¡Esto está muy bueno!- dijo feliz, ella se dispuso a levantarse

-En ese caso… Toma… Lo necesitaras…- le puso el termo a un lado y otra taza desechable – Yo debo irme… Mis padres me mataran si llego más tarde y descubren que no estoy en casa de Takao…- dijo con una cara de miedo – En fin… No esperes demasiado ¿Si Rey? - le dijo y el muchacho asintió sonriendo antes de que ella se alejara hacia la calle iluminada por los faroles de luz y las estrellas de la noche.

\- 

-Me pregunto…- decía Haruko mientras recordaba -¿Pensarás igual a Salima? – volvió a pensar mientras miraba a los dos chicos subir de nuevo a su puesto en el plato de batalla, Thiago se veía decidido, al igual que su oponente sus sonrisas de chico divertido y chico coqueto habían desaparecido por completo y se podía ver mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

Y así después de la señal los Beyblades salieron disparados golpeándose el uno al otro insistentemente, esta vez ninguno se guardó nada y se podían observar las chispas salidas de los Beyblades al chocar y mantenerse allí.

-Vamos hazlo… ¿Qué esperas?- pensaba Kalet para sí mismo

-No estás dando todo de ti… ¿Por qué? No pienso ganar de esta manera…- dijo Thiago y en eso el resplandor de un par de ojos sumergidos en la oscuridad lo hizo saltar de la sorpresa. Kalet lo noto también y entonces.

-¡Ve!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras sus Beyblades salían con toda la velocidad que era necesaria para ganar, otro resplandor se pudo ver mientras chispas volaban por los aires.

-¿Esto es?-

-¡No puede ser!-

-Pues lo es…- se escuchó

-¡Los Eximius han ganado esta contienda!- gritó el D.J y los miembros del equipo ya mencionado saltaron a felicitar a su amigo.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta…- dijo Kalet recogiendo su Beyblade, mientras dedicaba una mirada reconfortante a sus admiradoras y salía caminando pacíficamente del Beyestadio, desde luego lidiar con Kenta en aquella situación no sería de su agrado… Haruko sin dudar un segundo salió corriendo dejando a sus pupilos confundidos, pero de inmediato la siguieron, Thiago volteó una última vez, otra vez los ojos iluminados entre mucha oscuridad llamaron su atención sin embargo raídamente dejo el pensamiento a un lado y Siguió a sus compañeros por los pasillos que seguían a su entrenadora:

-¡Tu!- llamó Haruko una vez encontró a Kalet, este volteó.

-Ah… Haruko ¿Verdad?- ella solo se lo quedo viendo - ¿Qué sucede acaso quieres un autógrafo?- ella casi se cae de la sorpresa, ese chico era una broma ¿O qué?- ¿Quieres saber por qué deje que Thiago ganara el primer round? – ella no pudo decirle nada – Ustedes son los que merecen ganar… Mi equipo tiene una idea errónea de lo que se trata este deporte… Te explicaría bien la situación pero si te soy honesto ni siquiera yo sé de qué se trata… Como sea… -Se acercó a ella – Espero algún día tener una entrenadora tan buena como tú… Quizá en ese momento yo merezca ir a un campeonato mundial… Y tener un equipo como los otros o tú… Sería divertido…- dijo mientras miraba al horizonte y Haruko lo miraba

Disturbios se escuchaban en el Dojo de la familia Kinomiya, golpes y pasos rápidos y pesados se podían escuchar incluso a calles de distancia, los Blade Breakers, Max, Rey , Haruko y Kenny observaban con miedo y dolor empático como la chica castaña le propinaba unos buenos golpes con una katana a su compañero y amigo de la gorra bicolor:

-¡Te estas burlando de mis libros! ¡Toma! – decía Hiromi

-¡No, no lo hagas!- le gritó Takao mientras detenía a la chica de destruir sus historietas y revistas. Eventualmente ella desistió y todos se sentaron igual de confusos. Haruko se dispuso a leer uno de los libros que Hiromi había llevado:

-¿Qué hemos logrado aparte de que Hiromi destruya todas las revistas de Takao?- comentó Rey frustrado

-Eso es una locura- Max dejo salir su risa

-No te reirías si fueran tus historietas…- le recriminó Takao

-Debes admitir que te lo tuviste bien merecido…- le dijo Haruko sin dejar de ver el libro

-Si…- dijo Hiromi con los brazos cruzados

-Bueno pudo haber sido mucho peor… Pudo haberse dedicado a destruir todos mis trofeos de Beyblade…- volvió a comentar Takao resignado

-¡Escuchen!- dijo Kenny mientras todos se acercaban a la laptop que estaba a punto de dar su veredicto

-Después de analizar la información…- se aclaró la voz – Científica de los libros de Hiromi, calcule los mejores equipos basándome en los temperamentos…- dijo la computadora mientras mostraba las imágenes de los cinco chicos – Con la actitud entusiasta de Tyson el compañero adecuado sería Max cuya serena personalidad lo complementa…- dijo y después hizo una pequeña pausa… - Aunque basándome en previas batallas puede que Haruko también sea una buena compañera para él, también considero que sería el complemento perfecto para Kai, Rey o Max, ella puede amoldarse a cualquiera de sus personalidades y formas de batalla…-

\- ¿Entonces?- dijo Hiromi

-Pienso que sería una buena idea dejar a Max con Takao, y Que Haruko este conmigo y con Kai… Después de todo el máximo de equipos es de 3, supongo que Kai tampoco tendrá problema con ello- dijo Rey sonriéndole a ella

-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso Takao? – dijo Max al ver que su amigo no tenía una buena cara.

-Si… Eso creo…- dijo al ver la cara iluminada de la chica al estar en el equipo con Rey y Kai

-¡Gracias Rey!- dijo y se abalanzó a darle un abrazo

Kalet extendió la mano hacía Haruko:

-Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?- dijo Kalet

-Supongo… Pero deberías haber pensado en una mejor alternativa que dejar ganar a Thiago…- estuvo a punto de darle la mano pero una voz enojada la detuvo:

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿¡Me dejaste ganar?!- dijo Thiago enojado y Haruko volteó a ver a su equipo quienes la habían seguido

-Thiago espera…- le dijo Kalet

-¡¿Solo estaba jugando?! ¡Bien entonces jugare contigo!- dijo intentando sacar su Beyblade lleno de frustración pero su hermano y sus amigos le estaban deteniendo y el empujaba y jalaba en contra de todos:

-Thiago Cálmate… ¡Tienes que calmarte! – le decían ellos pero el parecía frustrado y sobre todo humillado, Haruko lo miro y pudo ver todo el enojo que guardaban sus ojos.

-Vete Kalet…- le dijo mientras se ponía en medio de los dos chicos

-Pero entrenadora…- reclamaron los chicos

-Escúchame Thiago… Entiendo cómo te sientes… Pero ahora no es el momento…- le dijo y el muchacho dejo de forcejear – Ahora concéntrate en tu equipo y en estar ahí para cuando ellos lo necesiten… Te necesitan para volver al entrenamiento, no tienen tiempo de estar con otras batallas… - Thiago razono y así Kalet se fue

-Esperare con ansias nuestro reencuentro…- dijo sonriendo y se fue de ahí, Thiago lo miró con decisión en la mirada, mientras sus amigos dudaban en soltarle o no…

-Déjenlo… - ordenó Haruko

-Haruko… En verdad ¿Esto te parece bien?- le dijo un poco molesto

-Todos tenemos nuestras razones para hacer las cosas Thiago… Entiendo a Kalet tiene un sueño… Intento hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para lograrlo… Si bien no estoy de acuerdo en la manera en que lo ha hecho, respeto su empeño en cumplir sus sueños… ¿Acaso no es algo que ustedes harían?- les dijo y todos se pusieron a pensar… -Cada quien tiene razones para hacer las cosas… Primero debemos entender para juzgar a alguien…

-Bien… En ese caso… Espera Kalet, después del campeonato mi siguiente reto será vencerte…- Dijo Thiago mirando el camino que había tomado Kalet para marcharse.

-Esto no estuvo bien…- decía Haruko mientras miraba a Takao y Daichi recoger sus Beyblades perplejos por haber perdido su primera batalla en contra de Rey y Lee, definitivamente todos habían crecido en los últimos años, ya no eran los niños que se conocieron alguna vez en los torneos preliminares de Japón, y ahora la cosa ya no se resumía a un juego que todos disfrutaban por igual ahora la situación era más complicada al querer probarse cosas los unos a los otros en aquel nuevo campeonato…

-Quizá debimos de haber mandado a Haru…- dijo Hiromi

-Yo no puedo creer que esto me esté sucediendo…- dijo Takao viendo a su Dragoon

-Créelo Takao… - Rey llamó su atención y Takao lo volteó a ver – No sé qué te ocurrió, no haces más que perder con esa nueva actitud…

-¿¡Mi nueva actitud?!- el chico de la gorra saltó a la defensiva

-Takao…- dijo Haruko preocupada por ambos chicos

– Tu eres el que nos abandonó y dejo el equipo que era una familia para cada uno de nosotros…- dijo Takao molesto, esta vez Haruko también estuvo de acuerdo con Takao… tanto Rey como Max y Kai los dejaron a su suerte, incluso no dijeron palabra a la chica y ella tuvo que escucharlo de las bocas de Takao y Kenny no se dignaron en darle explicaciones a ella…

-¿Ah sí?- Rey se iba a defender – Te informo que los deje para probarle algo a mí mismo Takao ¿Sabes por qué? Para saber si era lo suficientemente bueno para retarte…- dijo Rey y Haruko lo miró, ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar la chica antes de romperse? Eso estaba por verse…

-

Takao salió corriendo después de no aguantar más la mirada intensa que le dedicaba Rey:

-Con que ese es el campeón mundial…- dijo Lee en modo de burla

-¡Wahh!- exclamó Haruko molesta hacía todos, especialmente hacia el capitán de los White Tiger X, Rey intentó llamar su atención y comprendió el error que había cometido… Ella se negó a mirar a Rey a la cara y se limitó a encerrarse en la sala de descanso de los BBA Revolution…

-No deben subestimar a Takao…- Rey, regañó a sus compañeros de equipo después volteó a ver al pasillo por el cual se habían ido sus excompañeros de equipo –Solo estaba pensando en Takao…- pensó – Pero me olvide de otra persona… Haruko… ¿Podrás perdonarme?-

-

Haruko caminaba por las calles de Madrid, esperando encontrarse con la chica miembro de los White Tiger X, Mao, si bien aún estaba un poco resentida con sus excompañeros de equipo, ella no tenía nada en contra de su mejor amiga de cabello rosa así que después de Roma ambas acordaron verse un rato antes de que comenzaran de nuevo sus respectivas batallas, Haruko doblo en una esquina como había indicado a su amiga para encontrarse, su sorpresa fue bastante al encontrarse al chico de cabello negro, camisa china blanca y pantalones negros:

-Rey…- dijo sorprendida -¿Dónde está Mao?- se limitó a preguntar por su amiga ya que el chico era su capitán

-Ella no vendrá… - le contestó – Me ha pedido que tome su lugar…- y Haruko lo miro con una cara de desconfianza, Rey suspiró –Yo… Quería hablar contigo…-

Ella lo dudó un momento pero después de todo Rey merecía que ella le diera una oportunidad de explicarse a sí mismo, la llevó hasta una fuente en una plaza central y ahí se sentaron a charlar:

-Escúchame… Sé que no hay palabras para decir esto… Pero… Quiero que sepas que si deje el equipo fue porque quería probarme a mí mismo quería saber si podía vencer a Takao... Honestamente creo que me deje llevar por el título de Takao… Y me olvide de ti… Hasta que vi a Takao abajo… No lo sé, quiero probarme a mí mismo con las personas que considero las mejores en Beyblade… Que vendrían a ser ustedes… Perdóname por darme cuenta hasta ahora…-

-No importa…- le dijo ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro y cuando Rey volteó le dio un cálido abrazo – Ahora entiendo muchas cosas que antes no podía comprender del todo… Gracias por explicarme…- Y así Rey le devolvió el abrazo

-Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?- le preguntó Rey una vez se soltaron

-Ya lo creo… Pero…- ella se quedó pensando y Rey puso una cara de preocupación – Espero que algún día podamos Bey batallar como se debe… - le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Estaré esperando aquel momento…- le dijo igualmente sonriendo y después ambos se echaron a reír.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

La chica de 13 años, con sus coletas altas y su vestido color verde agua miraba por los estantes y paseaba la mirada por los distintos modelos de Beyblade que estaban ante ella, indecisa por cual elegir, tenía un empaque en cada mano y los miraba simultáneamente:

-Fuerza defensiva 10x…- leyó uno de los empaques, después miro el otro –Anillo de ataque reforzado…- después bajo los dos empaques y dejo salir una bocanada de aire

-¡Hola que tal!- alguien la sorprendió lo que causo que tirara los empaques y entonces se dedicó a levantarlos, alguien la ayudo, ella miro a su ayudante quien era muy probable la misma persona que la había asustado y se encontró a un chico rubio y de ojos azules, sonriendo – Lo siento si te asuste…- le dijo y le dio la mano para levantarse – Parecía que necesitabas ayuda… La tienda es de mi papa… Quizá yo podría ayudarte ¿Buscabas algo en especial? ¿Alguna pieza para reparar tu Beyblade?- dijo el chico buscando entre la mercancía, ella al principio se sintió intimidada por la súbita atención del chico.

-Este… En realidad… Buscaba mi primer Beyblade…- dijo tímidamente

-¿En verdad? Pues…- el chico comenzó a buscar por toda la tienda y a ella pareció agradarle, después se le apareció con un beyblade, color blanco y negro un poco delgado - ¡Este es muy bueno para principiantes!- le dijo mientras ella lo tomaba entre sus manos – Es bastante ligero y se ajusta bastante a las necesidades del bey luchador

-¡Valla!- sonrió - ¡Muchas gracias! –

-No hay de que- sonrió el muchacho – Me llamo Max Mihuraza por cierto…

-Me llamo Haruko… Haruko Matsumoto - sonrió – Eh… - miró hacia todos lados - ¿Dónde debo pagar?- se encogió de hombros y el muchacho sonrió, la guio hacia el mostrador, donde el abrió la caja registradora, ella reviso el precio, busco en su bolsa y contó el dinero para dárselo al chico, quien lo guardo en la caja.

-Bueno… Gracias de nuevo Max- sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-¡Espera! Si este es tu primer Beyblade, de seguro necesitaras alguien que te enseñe a usarlo ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? Yo podría enseñarte…-

-En realidad… Tengo unos amigos que me están esperando...- vio como el rubio bajo los ojos un poco decepcionado –Pero… ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? Estoy segura que les encantara conocerte-

-¿En verdad?- dijo el otro emocionado

-Claro que si- dijo y le sonrió

-¡Max!- alguien grito desde lo que parecía la planta alta del edificio

-¿Qué pasa papá?- le grito de vuelta

-¡Ven y ayúdame con estas cajas!-

-Lo siento creo que tendré que quedarme… Estamos terminando de mudarnos… Tengo que ayudar a mi papá con algunas cosas-

-Bueno eso es una lástima… De todos modos… Si quieres puedes unírtenos cuando quieras, siempre estamos a la orilla del rio- ella sonrió

-¡Claro en cuanto pueda iré a verlos!- dijo emocionado

-Hasta entonces- ella salió de la tienda con su nuevo tesoro en mano y se alejó por la acera de la calle.

-

Los Eximius caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos del Beyestadio, Haruko los seguía un poco detrás de ellos mirando unas piezas que tenía en la mano y que después de un rato guardo en su bolsillo, uno de sus pupilos se estiro, era el siguiente en la línea, el pelirrojo de ojos grisáceos:

-Valla al menos agradezco que esto no empiece demasiado temprano- bostezo

-Aun así considero que te hizo falta sueño ¿No?- comentó en modo de broma Osiel y todos sus amigos se dedicaron a reír, Haruko les prestó atención y se dispuso a sonreír, después su mirada se dirigió hacia el pasillo que se encontraba a su derecha.

-Valla, valla… Si así se comportan afuera de la batalla… Puedo ver nuestra victoria ganada- llego un chico seguido por un par de hombres con cabello café, fijado hacia atrás y unos cantos mechones sobre su frente.

-Cedric…- Reconoció el peliblanco Rikuto - ¿Dónde están los demás? – dijo buscando al equipo del chico enfrente de el

-Yo que se… Yo solo vine a ganarles y me voy…- dijo y se dirigió hacia otro lado

-¡Ni creas que vas a ganarme!- le reto Yago

-Si… ¿Qué te hace creer que eres tan bueno? Vamos empatados hasta ahora- le dijo Thiago

\- Yo no soy como mis compañeros… - dijo sin darle la cara – A mí nadie nunca me ha ganado y creo que eso les consta…- los Eximius se quedaron callados, y el otro chico se fue de ahí con los dos hombres que le seguían.

-¡Gahh! ¡Ese Cedric me va a sacar de mis casillas!- dijo Thiago haciendo expresiones propias de alguien que esta sacado de quicio.

-Cálmate Thiago… Ya lo conoces siempre ha sido así…- comento Rikuto para calmar a su compañero

-Eh… ¿En verdad?- pregunto Haruko un poco desconcertada, se llevó la palma a la frente - ¿Acaso todo ese equipo tiene las mismas actitudes? – Suspiro – Aunque bueno supongo que Kalet podría ser una excepción aun así… - Un temblor paso por su espalda al recordad la actitud de Kalet, tan confiada y de alguna forma… Narcisista.

-¿Haruko?- preguntó Rikuto viendo que su entrenadora estaba divagando en sus pensamientos

-¿Eh? Ah sí…- dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que estaba caminando hacía la dirección incorrecta y el chico le estaba indicando la dirección opuesta, camino un poco avergonzada hacía el otro lado y así se dirigieron hacia su propia sala de descanso para comenzar a prepararse para el segundo día de torneo que seguramente sería uno largo.

Haruko decidió ir por algunos bocadillos para su equipo antes de la gran batalla, le estaba comenzando a agradar la compañía de esos muchachos, cosa que ella no consideraba nada buena… Se dirigía con un cargamento de refrescos y cosas por el estilo cuando miro a Cedric entrar a la que sería su cuarto de descanso y se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo:

-Llegas tarde…- le recriminó su capitán

-Si bueno ese es mi problema ¿No?- le contestó el otro mientras se sentaba

-Creo que debes aprender que este es un equipo… ¿Sabes? te podría remplazar en cualquier segundo- le amenazó su capitán

-Bien… Quiero ver que intentes conseguir un bey luchador tan talentoso como yo en menos de 20 minutos para vencer a esos perdedores…- el capitán no respondió a la primera, solo aparto la mirada por un segundo.

-Tienes suerte de ser tan bueno… Y de que no tengamos tiempo, pero si lo hubiera créeme que ya estarías fuera…-

-Sí, si… lo que digas Kenta…- dijo y fue a sentarse

Haruko despegó la oreja de la puerta, sin querer se había quedado escuchando la conversación de sus contrincantes, negó con la cabeza rápidamente un poco disgustada con la actitud de los chicos que estaban al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Entrenadora!- llamó una voz por detrás de su espalda

-¿Thiago?- preguntó volteando y reconociendo la voz del muchacho - ¿Rikuto, Yago? Pensé que les había dicho que me esperaran en la sala… -

-Sí, pero luego recordamos que nosotros comemos demasiado y pensamos que quizá lo que trajeras no habría de ser suficiente – dijo Yago sonriente mientras Thiago y Rikuto se disponían a ayudar a la muchacha con lo que traía en brazos

-Ah… Gracias…- agradeció ella y entonces los tres tomaron el camino para volver a su sala mientras Haruko observaba como Yago comenzaba a pelearse con su hermano por u bocado de comida y Rikuto los miraba divertido, Haruko estaba mirando a Yago demasiado confiado en sí mismo como su contrincante, pero su confianza era diferente, era ligera y no se empeñaba en molestar a los demás, es más, parecía que lo que quería era asegurar que todo iba a estar bien de la manera más cómica y relajada posible después se percató como el chico de cabello blanco volteó a verla.

-¿No vienes entrenadora?- dijo cuándo la chica estaba intentando descifrar al chico de ojos grises

-Ah sí…- dijo y los siguió por el pasillo cuando entraron al cuarto, sus demás compañeros se abalanzaron por comida mientras los otros peleaban su derecho a comer.

-Oye Yago…- se escuchó decir a Rikuto

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo el otro con un gran bocado de comida en la boca y apartando a su hermano que le quería quitar otro trozo de comida que tenía en la mano.

-¿No estas nervioso por la batalla de hoy?- le dijo un poco preocupado por el

-¿Hay algo de que preocuparse?- dijo el otro igual de confiado

-Bueno vas contra Cedric… Sabes lo bueno que es…- dijo Osiel, de la nada todos s e interesaron en la plática de ambos

-Eso no me preocupa…- dijo y siguió comiendo, sus compañeros no dijeron más, sabían que tipo de persona era, no le preocupaba casi nada y si algo lo hacia él lo disimulaba demasiado bien, así que todos siguieron comiendo, Yago comía en su propio rincón sin hacer ruido alguno más que el de masticar.

-Deberias tomarte las cosas más enserio- le regaño Said -¿Sabes acaso lo que se encuentra en riesgo?

-No exageres tanto, vamos empatados-

-¿Y acaso llevar la delantera no sería de gran ayuda?-

-Bueno si… Pero preocuparse demasiado por ello tampoco ayudara ¿Verdad?- Said refunfuño y se fue de ahí

-¿Rikuto?- se acercó Haruko después de estar viendo por mucho tiempo a Yago

-¿Hmm?- el chico la volteó a ver con un bocado de comida a punto de masticar

-Ven un momento… - dijo y lo saco de la habitación, el chico en su estado de confusión trago el bocado de comida tan rápidamente que comenzó a ahogarse en el segundo que ambos salieron de la habitación, se aclaró la garganta y recobro la compostura para el momento en que ella se volteo para verle

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto una vez se recuperó por completo

-¿Dime ese tal Cedric es tan bueno como dicen?- preguntó ella

-Pues… Si…- asintió él un poco desanimado al no poder darle a su entrenadora una respuesta más alentadora – Él nunca pierde… Y lo digo en serio… Desde que comenzamos a practicar Beyblade él siempre fue el invicto del grupo… En todo, tiene las mejores calificaciones y los maestros lo adoran… Bueno claro no puede competir contra Kenta por razones obvias en el poder de sus padres… Pero bueno tú entiendes…-

-Si… - asintió ella – Dime ¿Hay alguna otra cosa?-

-Bueno… Habrás notado su actitud… Kalet era una cosa… Pero Cedric… Cedric no solo dice que es el mejor, todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo le dicen que es el mejor y lo cree… Es eso lo que lo hace el mejor… No es su habilidad… Si no el hecho de que él está convencido de que es el mejor…

-¿Crees que Yago esté listo para ese tipo de desafío?- preguntó ella

-Puede que no lo demuestre pero en el fondo está preocupado… No sabe si pueda ganar esta vez y eso lo tiene preocupado…- le dijo mientras una persona se les acercaba por detrás…

-Entrenadora…- llamó la atención un hombre trajeado, de esos que se encargaban de organizar el evento

-Dígame…- contestó Haruko volteándole a ver

-Cinco minutos para comenzar…- dijo, Haruko suspiro y asintió, volteó a ver al chico de cabello blanco

-Vamos…- dijo poniendo una mano en la perilla de la puerta y entrando para sacar a sus pupilos de ahí.

-Vamos Kenny, nuestro amigo necesita ayuda, muévanse el juego va a comenzar- recordó la voz de Takao en aquel torneo de caridad en una ciudad pequeña de Estados Unidos, se habían pasado el ultimo rato observando a su compañero Max competir con Emily, la contrincante de los All Star y a Mario un chico del equipo Spinsity, en contra del equipo de súper estrellas, Max parecía tener un mal rato gracias a Emily quien había estado tan concentrada en ganar que olvido lo que era el trabajo en equipo y ahora gracias a ella iban perdiendo.

Takao, Kenny y Haruko se abrieron paso por la gran multitud de gente, en un momento Haru no pudo hacer frente a la gran oleada de personas y tuvo que resignarse a quedarse ahí y observar a Takao y Kenny.

-Takao- dijo Max al verlo acercarse con Kenny

-Max no te rindas, recuerda que somos campeones- dijo Takao mientras unos hombres de seguridad se le acercaban

-Takao no pueden estar aquí- le recordó Max mientras el chico de la gorra y su amigo de anteojos eran retenidos por un par de hombres fornidos

\- ¿Oigan que hay de mi llamada telefónica? Quiero mi abogado- forcejeaba Takao, en eso volteo a ver al alcalde de la ciudad, quien era parte del equipo contrincante. -Oiga dígale a sus gorilas que me quiten las manos de encima

-Está bien, está bien, suéltenlo- ordenó el hombre y soltaron a ambos chicos

-Cielos valla forma de comandar las tropas- se acercó a Max – ¡Max! ¿Que estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido groseramente? Ah ya lo recuerdo eres un campeón recuerda tu entrenamiento- le dijo para animarle

-Eso es correcto Max toma en consideración todos los elementos del juego, ignora a Emily y concéntrate en los bey luchadores famosos y en como vencerlos piensa en todas las grandes batallas que has tenido- le dijo Kenny acomodándose los anteojos analizando la situación

-Tienes razón – sonrió Max después de pensar las cosas por un rato

-Claro que la tiene Max, ahora ve por ellos- le animo Takao antes de que los hombres volvieran por él y por Kenny

-Dracil, sé que puedo contar contigo, muy bien, tu eres mi compañero contigo a mi lado nadie podrá detenernos, Emily lamentara haberme tratado tan mal- le dijo a su Beyblade mientras Takao y Kenny eran arrastrados por ambos hombres.

-Max no te olvides de venir por nosotros cuanto termine la batalla- le dijo Takao quien era cargado en contra de su voluntad

-Nunca olvides a los Bladebreakers – le grito Kenny dramáticamente de igual modo que Takao

-¡Que se diviertan!- grito Max y en eso su mirada capturo tres pared de ojos -Ray, Kai, Haru…- dijo al ver sus compañeros quienes le lanzaron miradas de ánimo y apoyo- Eso es soy un Bladebreaker y no voy a perder – se dijo Max y con eso en mente fue decidido ganar esa batalla, y quien sabe… Quizá Emily aprendería algo nuevo ese día…

De nuevo el teatro del día anterior tuvo lugar al principio del campeonato, gritos y aplausos se escuchaban y resonaban en todo el Beyestadio:

-¡Muy bien señoras y señores hasta el momento la situación es un empate con una victoria para ambos equipos la tensión está en el aire! ¿Hoy sabremos quién ira a los mundiales? Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- anunció el D.J siendo aclamado por las multitudes

-Hoy tenemos casa llena- dijo Noah observando el estadio lleno de personas.

-Debimos haber ganado popularidad por el juego de ayer- comentó Eitan

-¿Te sientes nervioso con tanta gente a tu alrededor?- volvió a decir Noah hacía su compañero de equipo que esperaba pacientemente su turno de subir al plato.

-jaja no me hagas reír Noah… Solo ustedes se impresionarían por una multitud como esta- contestó Cedric sin perder la vista del contrincante.

-¡Oye que te ocurre! Somos tu equipo…- dijo Noah

-Que tonterías son esas… Solo me junto con ustedes para el campeonato…- dijo Noah estaba a punto de hacer otra rabieta pero Eitan le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Déjalo Noah, es su problema si nos ve como un equipo o como solo una herramienta para llegar al mundial… Como sea si él lo quiere de esa forma… Nosotros también podemos tratarlo de la misma manera…- dijo Eitan mirando a Cedric quien no le quitaba la mirada a sus contrincantes.

-¡Demos un gran aplauso a Yago!- anunció el D.J

-Muy bien es tu turno- dijo Osiel

-¡Vamos hermano!- le animo Thiago y Rikuto solo alzó el pulgar, Said no dijo nada y dirigió su mirada hacia el plato de batallas, mientras Yago corría hacia su lugar en el estadio saludando a la gente que aplaudía y aclamaba.

-¡Y su contrincante Cedric!- Haruko volteo a ver al otro chico quien solo dejo caer sus brazos que antes tenía cruzados en el pecho y caminó hacia el estadio de Beyblade sin siquiera mirar a sus compañeros, quienes tampoco estaban muy interesados en verdad.

-Listos luchadores -Ambos muchachos se colocaron en sus lugares - ¡Tres, dos, uno! ¡Let it Rip!- y ambos blades salieron a toda velocidad hacia el centro del plato, ambos se golpeaban insistentemente mientras todos a su alrededor miraban, los compañeros de Yago miraban con emoción y grandes expectativas a su compañero, mientras su entrenadora miraba sus movimientos para corregirlo en caso de ser necesario. Después de varios minutos sin ningún tipo de acción:

-¡¿Qué te ocurre no piensas atacarme?!- reclamó Cedric - ¿Te la vas a pasar todo el día así? – le dijo cuándo su paciencia estuvo a punto de romperse, Yago no se inmuto ante las amenazas del chico y siguió con lo que parecía ser tu estrategia de esperar el momento preciso para atacar.

-Bien, creo que lo está haciendo bien- celebro Osiel

-Sí, está siguiendo todo el entrenamiento como lo hemos estado practicando- dijo Thiago

-¡En verdad podría ganar esto!- dijo Rikuto igual de emocionado, pero todos voltearon a ver a la entrenadora quien no se movía de su puesto

-¡Qué esperas solo juega contigo!- le grito Noah a Cedric en un intento de acortar el encuentro

-¡Muévete antes de que te canse demasiado!- le dijo Eitan

-No me molesten yo sé lo que hago…- les contestó el otro, sin embargo no noto que por un momento su Blade perdió su potencia Yago le volteó a ver a su entrenadora ella le sonrió y asintió… Yago volteó a ver a su contrincante y en ese momento apunto con el dedo hacia arriba y después mando a su beyblade con toda potencia al de su contrincante y así salió disparado hacia los pies de su amo quien lo veía perplejo sin poder creer en lo que se encontraba a sus pies.

Yago bajo de su puesto de batalla y los demás se le acercaron:

-Bien hecho- le dijo du hermano mientras los demás también le felicitaban, Haruko miró con el rabillo del ojo como el contrincante hacia una rabieta sin siquiera mirar a sus compañeros de equipo y se dirigía al pasillo de descanso.

-¿Por qué me gano?- se decía así mismo -¿Qué me hace falta? Yo nunca había perdido tan fácilmente, mucho menos contra alguien como Yago

-¿Acaso no te parece que se te olvida que Yago tiene a sus amigos?- le dijo una voz detrás de el

-Metete en tus problemas…- le dijo a la chica que entrenaba a sus rivales -¿Qué clase de entrenadora eres? Dándole consejos al enemigo

-Valla… Entonces sí, ese es tu problema… Como sea… Haz lo que quieras… Tienes razón yo tengo mi propio equipo por el cual preocuparme…- dijo y se fue caminando de ahí. Llego a donde sus pupilos donde Yago ya se estaba preparando para la siguiente ronda.

-Yago- dijo Said llamando su atención

-¡Si capitán!- dijo Yago cuadrándose ante el

-Pudiste haber ganado, pero no es razón para confiarse- le dijo seriamente – Conoces a Cedric, pudo haber perdido pero no se dejara vencer así como así… Sabes todo lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar a ser lo que es... Sabes que cuando cae… Se levanta cada vez más fuerte…- le dijo viendo a Cedric llegar con sus compañeros de equipo, Yago pareció hacer un puchero de niño pequeño y no dijo nada ante la reprimenda de su capitán.

-Hey… Osiel…- dijo Haruko en susurros, el volteo a verle -¿Acaso no habían dicho que Cedric nunca perdía?- preguntó un poco confundida

-Pues si… Eso es ahora… Pero cuando lo conocimos… Pues ya lo ha dicho Said, ha trabajado fuertemente para llegar a ser lo que es y cada vez que caía, si es que lo hacía, se levantaba cada vez más fuerte… Eso es lo que lo hace ser el mismo…- explicó Osiel mientras los dos contrincantes se dirigían a su puesto de batalla.

De nuevo el DJ dio la señal de salida y los Beyblades salieron disparados hacía el plato de batalla, esta vez Cedric no titubeo ni un segundo y decidió atacar a Yago con toda la fuerza necesaria… Esta vez nadie le ganaría… Por su parte Yago resistía a todos y cada uno de los ataques propiciados por Cedric.

-Esta vez está siendo muy agresivo- comentó Thiago

-Es obvio no piensa perder otra vez- comentó Said mientras veía a Yago

-A este paso el Beyblade de Yago quedara muy mal herido- comentó Osiel analizando la situación

Yago seguía en pie, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente de un momento a otro logro burlar al Beyblade de Cedric y se liberó de su insistente emboscada, entonces Yago formulo un plan y ambos Beyblades se prepararon para atacar, se dirigieron el uno al otro rápidamente sin parar y así a onda de expansión fue algo grande cuando ambos Beyblades se tocaron, ambos salieron volando en direcciones opuestas, Yago notó con el rabillo del ojo como el Beyblade se Cedric perdía un poco de su potencia:

-Tengo esto ganado- celebro en medio de su cabeza.

El beyblade de Cedric reboto en una de las paredes del Bey estadio y logró dar un fuerte golpe al Beyblade de Yago, el cual se tambaleo pero no dejo que lo vencieran, ambos volvieron a chocar constantemente el uno con el otro hasta que Cedric pareció perder la paciencia y ambos beyblades volvieron a tomar vuelo para el ataque final, Yago observó como el Beyblade de Cedric parecía perder fuerza y potencia:

-Esto será fácil- se dijo así mismo y calculó la fuerza necesaria para sacar al Beyblade de Cedric del estadio, lo que no esperaba era que en el último segundo Cedric dejara salir toda su fuerza y así ambos beyblades salieron de lado en el que se encontraba Yago el propio salió por completo del Beyestadio y el de Cedric cayo con gracia y elegancia de nuevo al plato para regresar a lado de su dueño, Cedric sonrió cínicamente y se fue de ahí.

-Muy bien damas y caballeros, nos veremos en unos minutos para decidir quién será el dueño de esta contienda… - dijo el DJ

-Los he decepcionado… Me confié demasiado…- dijo Yago a sus compañeros de equipo mientras se adelantaba a la sala de descanso.

-

-¡Dracil!- gritó Max mientras la manguera eléctrica succionaba los datos de la Bestia Bit del chico rubio

-¡No se saldrán con la suya!- grito Dunga, miembro de los Saint Shields, corriendo hacia la Bestia Bit pero fue detenido por un campo de fuerza.

-Se… Lo llevaron- Max no se creía lo que miraba su Beyblade inerte llego a sus pies, y de la nada fue empujado al piso por el mismo chico que intento salvar a Dracil

-¿Qué estabas pensando eh?- le gritó cuando Ray y Takao llegaron a defender a su amigo

-Oye tranquilo ¿Cuál es tu problema?- dijo Takao

-Él es mi problema ¿Tienes idea de la tontería que hiciste? ¿Cuántas veces tienes que perder antes de que aprendas algo? No puedo creer que ustedes sean los que estén a cargo de las 5 bestias bit ¿Nunca han pensado en las consecuencias? – le seguía gritando

-¡Cállate grandulón! – Hiromi dio un paso al frente – No escuches a este tonto Max…- le dijo dándole una mano para que él se levantase

-¿Ustedes que saben?- reclamó Haruko a lado de ambos – Max dio todo lo que tenía… Además ustedes saben que ellos hicieron trampa…-

-¿Por qué tenían que usar ese tonto sistema de reparación?- se quejó Hiromi

-¿Quieres decir que funciona?- dijo Ozuma

-Así es no importaba cuantas veces ganara Max la Bestia Bit cibernética seguía apareciendo – dijo Kenny

-Si hubiéramos tenido una de esas Max le hubiera ganado enseguida- dijo Takao soltando al chico que parecía estaba más calmado

-Eso no cambia nada ¡Perdiste! Esto no es solo un juego ¿Saben? Esto es serio y ustedes lo arruinaron en grande –

-¡Ya calalte!- le grito Takao

-Suficiente…- dijo Max y todos le voltearon a ver – Todo esto es mi culpa, perdí y ahora Dracil desapareció para siempre… Debí haberme detenido como ustedes decían, tenían una ventaja pero yo sabía que era así, debí haberme retirado – dijo Max perdiendo su entusiasmo de siempre

-Te equivocas Max…- Kai llamo la atención de todos cuando habló -Escucha puedes haber perdido a Dracil pero todos aprendimos algo… Aunque sus Bestias bit cibernéticas sean más poderosas y aunque puedan repararlas una y otra vez nunca debemos rendirnos chicos ellos volverán a oír de nosotros.

-De acuerdo – dijo Max con su ánimo restaurado

-Gran discurso Kai- le dijo Takao y luego se dirigió al chico rubio - Estuviste increíble Max casi le ganaste a ese Ciber Monstro. Cuando esta ronda de batallas termine el equipo Psyckick lamentara haber conocido a los Bladebreakers - animo el chico

-Así se habla no vamos a rendirnos sin dar pelea- animo Hiromi

-Exacto, tú nos diste el valor que necesitábamos para enfrentarlos Max- dijo Haruko

-¡Podemos ganar! – dijo Kenny y todos asintieron

-¿Van a continuar?- pregunto Ozuma un poco sorprendido

-No podemos retirarnos ahora…- le contestó Takao

-Bueno no puedo hacer nada pare detenerles… Ten cuidado…- Takao volteo a verlo y sonrió yéndose de ahí seguido de sus compañeros de equipo.

Nadie hablaba en la sala de descanso de los Eximius, la tensión se sentía en el aire, hasta que alguien se levantó de su asiento se dirigió hacia Yago:

-Diste una buena batalla- le dijo Rikuto

-No estoy seguro de que podre ganarle…- dijo Yago – Casa vez que me ataca es más fuerte… ¿Y si no soy capaz de vencerle?

-¿Entonces te vas a rendir así como así?- le dijo de nuevo, Yago alzó la mirada y miró a todos sus compañeros

-No lo hiciste hace unos momentos ¿Piensas hacerlo ahora? – le dijo Osiel

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó el muchacho un poco confundido

-Pues allá afuera… Cedric te dio un buen reto ¿No es así? – pregunto Haruko abriéndose paso entre los chicos, Yago asintió aun un poco confundido – Pero aun así… Le diste batalla y lo enfrentaste…No te rendiste pesar de lo que podías perder y diste todo de ti hasta el último momento… Si puedes manejar lograrlo de nuevo aun tienes oportunidad de ganar…- le dijo y le sonrió

-También aprende a no subestimar a tu contrincante… Sabias como es Cedric y sabes que el equipo de Kenta es impredecible… Pudiste haber previsto la estrategia de Cedric… Después de todo es similar a la estrategia que uso Noah contra Osiel…- salió Said

-¿Podrías ser más positivo? – le dijo Thiago

-¿Y ustedes podrían escuchar por un momento lo que tengo para decir?- le regaño el capitán, Haruko suspiró y se paró en medio de ambos antes de que comenzaran una pelea aun mayor

-Ambos tienen razón…- dijo Haruko mirando a Said

-¿Pero…?- comenzó Thiago pero su entrenadora le detuvo

-Said es su capitán, por algo lo nombre de esa manera… Es el más objetivo de todos aquí, deberán aprender a escucharle… A escucharse mutuamente entre todos… - les dijo, entonces ambos se separaron y se fueron a pensar en sitios diferentes.

-Bueno eso no salió del todo bien…- Rikuto y Osiel se acercaron a su entrenadora mientras el de cabello blanco mirada a sus compañeros de equipo

-Por el contrario… Creo que esto será beneficioso para ustedes…-

-Pero… - ella rio entre dientes

-¿Acaso ustedes no dejan que la gente termine de hablar?- le dijo bromeando – Todos los equipos tiene diferencias… Ningún equipo comienza y termina perfectamente y por más que cueste creérselo… Incluso hasta los más diferentes pueden llegar a un acuerdo para lograr sus metas… El punto está en saber que esas diferencias los hace un equipo aún más fuerte…- Rikuto solo se quedó mirando a sus compañeros de equipo que seguían inmersos en sus pensamientos.

Haruko caminaba fuera del hotel en el cual se hospedaban los beyluchadores durante aquella fase del campeonato mundial, en aquel momento miro una figura familiar vagando sin rumbo en los jardines del hotel, era Max, el muchacho se miraba un poco decaído y no tenía su aura feliz y positiva de siempre:

-¿Max?- pregunto ella acercándose a el

-Haru…- volteó a verle -¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto

-En realidad yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo…- le dijo ella, él no la miro y clavó sus ojos en el piso - ¿Es por qué perdiste en contra de Kai?

-Pues podría decirse que es por eso…- Haruko se le quedo viendo como esperando otra respuesta –Rick no me deja tranquilo…- le confeso – Piensa que aún sigo estando de su lado y piensa que pretendo sabotear a los PBB All Stars…

-¿En verdad?- dijo ella un poco confundida –Valla ironía…- comentó viendo al cielo

-Sí, es un sujeto complicado…- dijo el

-Quizá te meta en problemas por estar hablando contigo…- le dijo procesando un poco la situación y ofreciendo subliminalmente irse se ahí

-No- le dijo deteniéndola –No te vayas…- le dijo y ella se acercó de nuevo a el –Esa no es la solución a estos problemas…-

\- ¿Y bueno cual piensas tuque podría ser?- le preguntó

-Para serte sincero no tengo idea…- se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello

-Bueno Rick tiene problemas para confiar en ti ¿No es así? Podrías demostrarle lo contrario…-

-¿Y cómo?-

-Bueno…- comenzó a pensar – Debes encontrar una situación que lo obligue a confiar en ti, sonara radical pero como se ve Rick… Puede que no exista otra opción

-Tienes razón…- comentó el, miró hacia el cielo - Oye…- el llamó su atención –Extraño los viejos tiempos… ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? Puede que lo mejor por ahora sea alejarme de Rick

-¿Mostaza?- preguntó ella con una cara divertida

-Es algo que no podría faltar- le dijo él y rodeo sus hombros con su brazo para guiarla hacia el buffet del hotel

Era hora del gran desempate la gente gritaba y aclamaba a ambos luchadores, Thiago y Cedric se miraban el uno al otro y después miraban a su alrededor entonces el DJ dio la señal y ambos tomaron su posición:

-¡3, 2,1!-

-¡Let it rip!-

Y así dio inicio el encuentro, ambos Beyblades se apresuraron a golpearse el uno al otro, Yago no se dejó vencer por la fuerza de Cedric y seguía atacándole incluso cuando Cedric solo parecía absorber los ataques de Yago sin tambalearse siquiera un poco, sus compañeros le veían preocupados:

-No puedes rendirte ahora- dijo Osiel

-No lo hará…- dijo Thiago confiando en su hermano.

Ambos beyblades se perseguían para darse empujones y golpes a los costados, Yago se veía cansado y ni siquiera Cedric podía disimular su respiración pesada ambos estaban cansados y no lo podían negar pero ninguno cedería primero, hasta que ambos decidieron que eso se resumiría a un solo golpe fuerte y preciso y el más fuerte sería el ganador, los contrincantes se miraron a los otros y sus Beyblades se separaron para tomar potencia se posaron a ambos lados del estadio y una vez ahí salieron disparados hacia el otro ninguno perdió potencia e iban con todo para ganar, chocaron y salieron volando hacia el lado contrario, el Beyblade de Yago paso por un lado de su rostro y el de Cedric reboto en la pared del estadio para volver a girar.

-¡Eso es todo damas y caballeros! ¡Cedric gana esta batalla con esto lleva la delantera por un encuentro!- anunció el DJ – ¡Pero esto aún no termina, quédense con nosotros que en unas horas será la siguiente batalla!

Ninguno de los Eximius se creía lo que veía, sus contrincantes no se dirigieron ni la mirada y se fueron, la gente de igual modo fue saliendo del estadio para descansar un poco antes del siguiente encuentro, entonces los Eximius voltearon a ver a su compañero que seguía inerte recogiendo su beyblade del piso:

-¿Yago?- se acercó Rikuto

-Los he decepcionado…- dijo el chico

-¿De qué hablas? No pasa nada…- dijo su hermano

-¿¡Que no pasa nada?! – El chico exploto –Es sencillo decirlo cuando fuiste tú el que gano… Si hubiera ganado ahora estaríamos solo a un paso de completar nuestro sueño… Pero… Yo… - en eso salió corriendo para perderse en los pasillos del bey estadio, todos en un segundo lo perdieron y tuvieron que separarse para encontrarle.

Haruko corría por su cuenta buscando al muchacho entre un mundo de gente, lo encontró en un pasillo desolado en medio encogido abrazando sus piernas, ella estaba a punto de acercársele pero alguien más se le adelanto:

-¿Por qué no soy como Thiago?- preguntó cuándo Said se le acerco – Si hubiera sido un poco más como él no hubiera perdido

\- ¿Y entonces preferirías ser tu hermano?- preguntó Said, Yago lo miro - ¿Vas a abandonar todo lo que eres solo porque has perdido una sola vez? ¿No aprendiste nada de Cedric? Él se aferró a sus costumbres y por eso pudo ser más fuerte pero eso no significa que no puedas hacer lo mismo – le dijo dándole una mano para que se levantara

-Eso es… No dejare de ser quien soy… Voy a luchar y volveré… Le demostrare a todo mundo que yo también puedo ser un campeón…- dijo animadamente, era el Yago que todos conocían

-Evadir los ataques mientras buscas breves momentos de debilidad puede ser nuestro mejor plan- dijo Kenny mientras todos estaban discutiendo sus posibilidades para ganar el siguiente encuentro del torneo de los Justice 5, era su última esperanza, y Max tenía toda la presión encima, si llegaba a perder todo terminaría…

-La fatiga puede afectar a Mystel quizá Max pueda alargar el encuentro- dijo Lee

-Creo que esto exige un cambio de estrategia ¿No están de acuerdo? – comentó Ray sentado del otro lado, entonces Haruko volteó y se levantó desde su lugar

-Esperen un momento… Todos tenemos ideas pero esta es la batalla de Max él debe decidir…- dijo ella y lo miro, todos la voltearon a ver

-Tú decides Max- le dijo Takao después de mirar a la chica

-Ya veo que sucede aquí, hasta ustedes piensan que no puedo ganar esto… Mis propios compañeros- dijo Max un poco molesto hacia todos los que estaban en el grupo

-¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó Daichi

-Todos estamos en esto estamos tratando de ayudarte es por eso que nos estamos rompiendo el cerebro generando ideas – le dijo Takao

-Mi estilo de beybatallar es lo que soy ¿¡Y ahora quieren que lo deseche por completo?! Y creí que me conocían…- Max explotó y salió corriendo del lugar

-Max…- Haruko se le quedo viendo estuvo a punto de salir corriendo detrás de él, pero Rick la miro y detuvo su marcha ella regreso a lado de Mao dejando que el chico se encargase de la situación  
-

La ola de agua salió del estadio llevándose consigo a Poseidón y a Dracil, ambos salieron del estadio al mismo tiempo, sin movimiento alguno, lo que significaba un empate…

-Termino…- dijo Max en el piso después de haber sido arrastrado por su propia ola de agua

-Fue un empate no está nada mal- comentó Hiromi

-Las probabilidades estaban en contra de Max pero logró empatar- comentó Kenny

-Es una lástima por poco ganamos- dijo Daichi

-Pero ¿Acaso importa? Max nos ha enseñado muchas veces que no debemos rendirnos y hoy nos enseñó incluso a no rendirnos cuando los demás están en nuestra contra- dijo Haru parándose a lado de Takao

-Requirió sus agallas para apegarse a su estrategia puso su corazón y su alma en esa batalla nos devolviste al camino correcto, Max voy a continuar por ese sendero y ganaremos este torneo- Aseguró Takao

-Ahí están- dijo Rikuto mirando a Said y Yago

-Pero parece que no somos necesitados aquí- dijo Osiel sonriendo mientras Said y Yago se acercaban a todos, Said miro a la entrenadora y ninguno de los dos necesito dirigirse palabra alguna, Said sabía lo que ella le decía con la mirada… Era el siguiente…


	9. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

El estadio estaba relativamente tranquilo, algunas personas permanecían en sus asientos conversando otras estaban en los pasillos y algunas otras estaban afuera tomando un poco de aire mientras los contendientes se preparaban para el siguiente segmento del campeonato, ambos equipos estaban en sus respectivas salas de descanso, sin embargo uno parecía más tenso que el otro por obvias razones:

-Supongo que está de más decirlo pero… Esta es la última oportunidad no hay chance para el mínimo margen de error chicos… Si perdemos esta no hay marcha atrás y todo por lo que hemos estado luchando estará perdido…Saben lo que eso significa- Haruko soltó un ligero suspiro mientras sus pupilos observaban a su compañero al cual iba dirigida la plática personalmente. Said no se inmuto de su asiento y solo asintió hacia su entrenadora con los brazos cruzados y su expresión inalterable.

-Perdón por poner esta presión en ti… Si hubiéramos ganado…- dijo Osiel mientras se acercaba con Yago quien asentía

-No es algo de lo que ustedes deban preocuparse… Aunque ustedes no hubieran perdido yo debería ser capaz de ganar esto sin problema alguno- dijo Said sin mirar a sus compañeros y levantándose de su asiento para caminar por la habitación y después poner su mano en el picaporte de la puerta –Ya regreso…- dijo y así sin más salió de ahí

-Valla ese Said…- dijo Rikuto con una mano en la frente en lo que pareció ser un pequeño suspiro

-¿Siempre con su misma actitud verdad?- dijo Osiel, a pesar de todo todos sonreían viendo el lugar por el cual se había ido, en ese momento alguien entró por la puerta, era el director, quien miró a todos los muchachos:

-Es bueno ver que la presión no les afecta demasiado- dijo poniendo en la mesa un par de bocadillos que había traído con él.

-Si... No está demasiado cambiado- comento Thiago

-No creo que Said este tan tranquilo- le dijo Haruko mirando hacía la puerta – Digo le espera un gran reto allá afuera

-¿Lo dices porque va contra Eitan?- preguntó Osiel

-Bueno… Por lo que se su relación es ahora un poco tensa ¿No?- dijo ella sin encontrar mejores palabras para expresarse

-¿Tensa?- dijo Yago –Tensa es poco decir- dijo con un tono un poco divertido

-Después de lo ocurrido Eitan se mudó de dormitorio… Creo que no han hablado desde entonces – confesó Thiago

-¿Y cómo reacciono Said a eso?- pregunto la chica con curiosidad

-Bueno… Parece que no le ha afectado…-

-Estamos hablando de Said ¿Qué cosa le afecta?- comentó Yago comiendo algo de lo que trajo el director

-Esos dos chicos eran muy unidos… No puedo imaginar que en verdad no le afecte ni un poco…- comentó el director

-Ese es un buen punto…- dijo Osiel

-Aun así es Said de quien estamos hablando ¿No? Sabe a lo que se enfrenta y hará lo que tenga que hacer… Está de más preocuparse por el…- le dijo Rikuto a la entrenadora poniéndole una mano en el hombro, sin embargo incluso él estaba preocupado por su capitán, en ese momento la campanilla se escuchó por las bocinas del estadio

-Bueno Said nos alcanzara en la banca- Haruko se levantó de su lugar y sus pupilos, junto con el director le siguieron, estaban a medio camino de llegar a la banca cuando se encontraron con Said.

Said había salido del baño después de lavarse la cara, al escuchar la campanilla de anuncios miró hacia el pasillo estuvo por un momento contemplándolo hasta que sus compañeros y entrenadora aparecieron.

-Es bueno ver que no tuve que ir por ustedes- dijo con su misma actitud dándoles la espalda.

-Calma amigo… Podemos cuidarnos solos- le dijo Thiago

-Sería mucho que aparte de capitán tuviera que ser su niñera…- dijo Said, en eso Yago salió a la defensiva mientras los demás Eximius reían, Haruko los miro, Thiago intentando calmar a Yago y Said sin inmutarse de su paso continuo y su mirada seria, la chica se detuvo por un momento mientras los contemplaba y entonces dejo salir una ligera risa que solo fue notada por Rikuto y Osiel.

Un pequeño estornudo se escuchó en la habitación de hotel mientras la nieve caía en las calles de Rusia, después un pequeño quejido de dolor:

-Te dijimos que te quedaras en el hotel…- regaño una voz femenina a una chica que estaba en cama, su cabello negro alborotado en su cara, claramente estaba muy enferma, la chica de cabello rosa le quito el termómetro de la boca a Haruko que se encontraba recostada rodeada de sus compañeros de equipo, su amiga de cabello rosa y los adultos a cargo: El señor Dickenson, y el padre, y abuelo de Takao. Haruko no contestó mientras hundía su cabeza en las sabanas

-En estas condiciones me temo que no podrá ser de mucha ayuda en el campeonato…- dijo el abuelo

-Pero…- la chica iba a comenzar a protestar pero la detuvo la insistente tos

-Aun así la necesitamos en caso de una emergencia – dijo Kenny – Necesitamos contar con 2 remplazos por reglamento

-Bueno en ese caso… Creo que la niña puede ir… Solo que no haga mucho esfuerzo y estaremos bien… ¿Qué dices pequeña?- ella no contesto, parecía completamente dormida, probablemente a causa de la fiebre.

-Sería buena idea seguir su ejemplo- dijo el Señor Dickenson mientras bostezaba un poco y todos comenzaban a marcharse de la habitación –Vamos Mao debes volver con tu hermano

-¿Y quién la cuidara?- dijo Mao señalando a Haruko

-No creo que debas preocuparte por eso…- le dijo el Sr. Dickenson mientras miraba a Kai sentado en frente la cama de la chica que parecía no tener la voluntad de moverse en algún tiempo.

-¿Kai?- preguntó Takao un poco confundido

-La torpe se enfermó más porque los fue siguiendo cuando fueron por mí… Es lo justo que yo me quede a vigilarla en caso de que se le ocurra salir a buscar algún bocadillo en medio de la nieve…- contestó Kai sin mirarle y con las manos cruzadas y su actitud de siempre, sus compañeros rieron un poco divertidos mientras salían de la habitación y claro que Haruko no estaba lo suficientemente dormida entre sus delirios, gracias a la fiebre, pudo escuchar todo. 

-Bienvenidos de nuevo damas y caballeros, este campeonato está bastante interesante ¿No les parece? – El público comenzó a gritar - Los encuentros han estado muy codo a codo, sin embargo este podría ser el último encuentro de este campeonato ¿Podrán los Eximius lograr un regreso y ganar otra oportunidad para ir al campeonato mundial? Vamos a averiguarlo-

-Ese chico sí que tiene energía- comento el director desde la banca de los Eximius

-Le agrada su trabajo eso es seguro- dijo Osiel divertido, todos rieron menos su capitán quien no quitaba la mirada del equipo contrario, especialmente del chico de cabello azul cielo que también le miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-Espero que me ahorres el cansancio de subir a ese estadio otra vez…- Le dijo Kenta a Eithan con su actitud de mandamás.

-Mira si voy a ganar esto va a ser para ir al campeonato mundial y no para evitar que te ensucies las manos- le contestó su compañero de equipo con un tono de burla un poco divertido mientras algunos de sus compañeros reían por lo bajo.

-Además pensé que querías vengarte de esa chica venciendo a su equipo- interrumpió Noah, Kenta no dijo más y se quedó esperando a que el encuentro comenzara

-Ahora Said y Eitan, por favor suban aquí- pidió el DJ mientras señalaba a ambos chicos el lugar en la plataforma.

Said y Eitan seguían sin quitarse la mirada de encima mientras la cuenta regresiva comenzaba, todos estaban atentos a mirar el primer movimiento de aquella batalla decisiva, entonces la cuenta regresiva llego a su fin y ambos Beyblades salieron disparados, dejando destellos azules a su paso y mientras se golpeaban el uno al otro.

-No me importa que seas tú Eitan, ganare esta batalla… Aunque no lo parezca es por el bien de ambos- dijo mientras mandaba a su Beyblade con todo lo que tenía hacia el Beyblade de su contrincante…

-Al menos no se está dejando intimidar por que es Eitan- confesó Haruko un poco más aliviada mientras observaba a su pupilo

-Es Said, ya te lo hemos dicho antes nada le afecta- comentó Yago, entre los sonidos de metal contra metal y contra concreto en el plato de Beybatallas

Sin embargo la pelea no se remontaba solo a ambos Beyblades girando el uno hacía el otro, ambos muchachos tenían sus batallas internas, eran dos mejores amigos luchando por un solo lugar en el sueño que ambos querían realizar:

-Prometimos que algún día llegaríamos a los grandes campeonatos… Incluso cuando éramos pequeños soñábamos con que las grandes multitudes aclamarían nuestros nombres como los nuevos campeones mundiales de beyblade… ¿Verdad Said? – se decía Eithan a si mismo

Ningún Beyblade parecía tener intenciones de ceder algún espacio de territorio para que el otro pudiera atacar su punto más débil, ambos se conocían bastante bien, conocían sus debilidades y sus fortalezas, era una batalla bastante reñida que ninguno iba a dejar ir con tanta facilidad.

-Solo uno de nosotros puede llegar a ese lugar ambos lo sabemos perfectamente bien- penaba Said como si en su mente pudiera completar los pensamientos de su contrincante – Tendrás que perdonarme pero me he esforzado por llegar hasta donde estoy… No solo yo… - volteó a ver a sus compañeros de equipo quienes le daban ánimos desde la banca, Haruko notó la mirada de Said en todos los Eximius y también le miro –Todos… Por mí, por ellos… Por nuestra promesa… Es hora de ver quien merece de verdad estar en el campeonato mundial

En aquel momento el Beyblade de Said pareció tomar una fuerza aun mayor de la que venía manteniendo durante todo aquel encuentro, tres pares de luces rojas se encendieron en las sombras mientras todo esto ocurría, algo observaba desde un lugar que nadie conocía pero logro sacar una gran ráfaga de viento que llenó el Beyestadio que parecía venir del contacto que mantenían ambos Beyblades.

Said movió su brazo rápidamente mientras su Beyblade tomaba cada vez más impulso y más velocidad hacia el Beyblade de Eitan, él, confiado en su Beyblade de tipo defensivo se preparó para el impacto.

Una gran onda de fuerza y luz azul se miró una vez ambos Beyblades se tocaron y después de que todos apartaran por un segundo la mirada, se escucharon gestos de sorpresa, cuando un sonido metálico se escuchó rebotar por las paredes del estadio.

-¡Said gana el primer encuentro!- anunció el DJ mientras la multitud aclamaba y sus compañeros de equipo celebraban entre ellos, Said recogió su Beyblade del piso y volteo a mirar a Eian una última vez y se dirigió con sus compañeros de equipo quienes le recibieron con aplausos y felicitaciones

-Bien hecho capitán- Haruko se abrió paso entre los Eximius para felicitar a Said

-Ahórrense el sentimentalismo para después…- dijo Said seriamente hacia todos –Esto aún no acaba… Necesito un poco de agua- dijo buscando entre sus bolsillos un par de monedas y dirigiéndose al pasillo para buscar agua lo más rápido posible antes de que el segundo round comenzara.

-¿Qué te dijimos? Ese Said nunca cambia…- señalo Yago hacía el pasillo

-Ganó pero no se ve ni un poco feliz por ello…- comentó Thiago

-En realidad no sé cómo lo logra…- volvió a decir su hermano, Haruko solo los miraba con confusión en la mirada

-Parece como si de la nada hubiera tomado fuerzas…- asintió Osiel acercándose a la plática, Haruko no entendió del todo y asoció la fuerza de Said con su determinación y con el gran apoyo que le brindaban sus compañeros de equipo.

-Es increíble los lugares o situaciones de los que uno puede ganar fuerzas ¿Saben?- dijo sonriendo hacia donde se había ido Said

-Bueno esperemos que esa fuerza misteriosa regrese y estaremos de nuevo en el juego- dijo Yago alegremente

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos siguiéndole la corriente

-¡Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos en el campeonato mundial! – Volvieron a aclamar, Haruko observaba divertida hacia sus pupilos y no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa mientras se unía a sus balbuceos

-Puede que Eithan sea tu amigo de la infancia… Pero a mí no me engañas Said… Conozco a bastantes personas como para saber que les has tomado cariño a estos chicos… Creo que incluso yo estoy comenzando a ayudarles no solo por mi beneficio si no porque sé que se lo merecen… Elegiste bien a tus amigos Said… Harían lo que fuese el uno por el otro… Disfruta esa sensación es de lo mejor que puedes encontrar en esta vida… Yo lo se… -Haruko suspiro mirando al techo del estadio

-  
Haruko se encontraba caminando por el bosque, miraba a su alrededor buscando algo o más bien a alguien:

-Kai… ¿Qué rayos estás pensando? – se dijo así misma mientras caminaba pero un escalofrió corrió por su espalda al notar la oscuridad que la rodeaba – Más bien ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando yo cuando lo vine siguiendo sin advertirle a los demás? Costumbre mía supongo yo – continuo hablando para sí misma cuando escucho el sonido particular de los lanzadores de Beyblade, se escabullo entre los arbustos para ver a Kai entrenando con su Dranzer en medio del bosque

Entonces el viento misterioso que había atacado a los Blade Breakers más de una vez hizo su aparición, tanto Kai como la chica que se escondía entre los arbustos fueron golpeados con su insistente fuerza:

-¡Sal de ahí!- ordeno el muchacho mientras un chico se aparecía de entre las sombras, por un momento Haruko pensó que Kai le había descubierto pero dejo salir un gran suspiro, y así la batalla comenzó tan rápido como el chico hizo su aparición y se presentó con el nombre de Jack, en cuanto ambos beyblades comenzaron a perseguirse los unos a los otros entre las ramas del bosque, de un momento a otro Haruko noto como la onda de destrucción que dejaba el Beyblade de Jack se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella, sin embargo su Beyblade era tan rápido que los chicos solo escucharon un ligero chillido de dolor proveniente de los arbustos.

-¡¿Haruko?!- Kai volteo casi instantáneamente cuando los pedazos de rama se hicieron a un lado

-Estoy bien…- la chica se tomaba de un lado del brazo adolorida, su cabello suelto era otra víctima del ataque de Jack, su moño verde azulado había sido hecho pedazos durante la batalla… Kai movió su posición de batalla hacía el frente de la chica.

-¡Kai espera detente, no puedes continuar con eso!- le dijo Takao, después de que los Blade Breakers descubrieran que sus dos compañeros de equipo se habían fugado

-Apártense, esta es mi pelea- eso ahora era personal, meterse con él y con los Blade Breakers era una cosa… Pero lastimar a uno de sus amigos era algo que Kai no soportaría.

La batalla duró un tiempo considerable, Kai no dejo que Jack le intimidase ni por un segundo, a pesar de los cortes, golpes y moretones que el chico recibía espero hasta el último segundo cuando Jack había liberado a su bestia bit para atacar y liberar el poder de Dranzer, venciendo así a otro oponente más.

-¿Están bien chicos? ¿Están heridos?- preguntó Hiromi una vez que Jack huyera del lugar

-Excelente batalla Kai pero no tenías que arriesgar a Dranzer para protegernos…- le dijo Takao, el chico solo sonrió

-Toma esto- le dijo a Kenny mientras le dejaba a Dranzer en sus manos, y entonces empujo a Haruko hacia Hiromi, para después salir caminando hacia la oscuridad del bosque adelantándose a sus compañeros

-¿Hizo todo eso por nosotros?- se preguntó Takao preocupado

-Vas por buen camino…- Haruko se dijo a si misma mientras observaba al silencioso Said beber de su botella de agua mientras sus compañeros seguían conversando entre ellos.

Mientras tanto en la banca de sus contrincantes las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor, la atmosfera no era la mejor, Eitan y Noah eran los que permanecían más cercanos mientras que sus demás compañeros parecían esperar que aquel evento terminara para poder irse a sus habitaciones, incluso pensaban si todo aquello valdría la pena una vez que estuvieran en el campeonato mundial…

-No dejes que tus emociones de metan en esto Eitan…- Reclamó su capitán antes de que aquel encuentro continuara

-Yo se controlarme Kenta… Si Said me gano no fue porque me distraje… Y te aseguro que no volverá a pasar…- confrontó a su capitán – Al contrario de ti, yo tengo otra razón para ganar esto…- continuo diciendo

-Algunos de nosotros queremos ir al campeonato mundial por algo más que un capricho ¿Sabes?- Kalet se levantó a secundar a Eitan, los tres chicos se miraron mutuamente

-Crean lo que quieran… Solamente cumplan con su deber…- les dijo Kenta

-Y tú deberías buscar un mejor uso para tu tiempo en vez de siempre estar causando conflictos entre nosotros…- dijo Noah

-Bueno si hubieran ganado, ahora estaríamos de camino al campeonato mundial y no "Causando conflictos"-

-Bueno… Ya…- dijo Kalet separando a ambos, entonces se separaron y cruzaron sus brazos

-¡Luchadores a sus puestos!- anunció en D.J mientras la multitud seguía aclamando a todos los chicos

-No te preocupes Kenta… Ese campeonato mundial está a la vuelta de la esquina- dijo Eitan una última vez sin mirar al capitán de su equipo antes de dirigirse a su puesto de batalla.

La cuenta regresiva se escuchó en todo el estadio y así de nuevo las ráfagas de luz azulada se volvieron a mirar en todo el plato de batalla, de nuevo el sonido de los filosos beyblades rebotaba por el estadio, mientras la multitud aclamaba a ambas partes del partido, los Eximius no guardaban energías en aclamar por su capitán, mientras que sus contrincantes permanecían callados ante la mirada acusadora de su capitán:

-¡Pero que rayos! ¡Venga Eitan puedes hacerlo!- le grito Kalet una vez fruncido el ceño hacia su capitán, Eithan volteo un poco sorprendido hacia sus compañeros de equipo pero Kalet y Noah solo le alzaron un pulgar y le sonrieron.

-No tenías que dejarte ganar Kalet… Lo único que necesitas está a tu alrededor- Haruko no pudo evitar sonreír hacia los gestos de los oponentes

-Hasta que aquellos engreídos dan una buena batalla… - rio Yago – Ya estaba comenzando a creer que no les importaba esto…

La batalla continuaba, Said seguía intentando trapazar las defensas de Eitan, pero como era de esperarse Eitan conocía bastante bien todos los movimientos de Said, tanto los defensivos como los de ataque, y no dejaría ningún hueco para que Said entrara a su zona de batalla como la última vez:

-Debo pensar en otra estrategia- pensó para sí mismo el muchacho de cabello claro – Evitar y absorber todos sus ataques no me servirá de nada con él…– Eitan analizo todas las rutas posibles que tenía para salir de esa batalla con la victoria en sus manos

-¿Qué pretende hacer?- preguntó Noah a Kalet mientras observaban el titubeo de tu compañero de equipo

-Baron le dijo que dejara que ese chico se cansara, es la especialidad de su beyblade de tipo defensivo- dijo Kenta un poco preocupado y molesto ante los movimientos de su compañero de equipo

-Eso no va a funcionar con Said…- al fin Cedric se levantó de su asiento para romper el silencio

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto Kenta

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Ninguno de los dos está cansado a pesar de que esta batalla es bastante dura…Said tiene mucha fuerza y energía, cansarlo quizá también signifique que Eitan se canse al llegar al grado en que no sea capaz de atacarlo con la suficiente precisión- todos le miraron sorprendidos

-Valla después de todo también te importamos ¿Eh? – le dijo Kalet mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo

-Cállate… Solo lo digo porque ustedes son mi única oportunidad de ir al campeonato- dijo Cedric molesto

\- Vamos Cedric ambiéntate al equipo- le animo Noah, pero Cedric simplemente se zafo del abrazo de Kalet para dirigirse de nuevo a su asiento

Eithan seguía observando ambos beyblades en combate en un momento sus ojos se abrieron, Eithan tenía una idea, entonces miro el beyblade de Said que seguía intentando meterse entre su defensa:

-Buscar otro ángulo…- pensó para sí mismo y logró mirar un punto débil que Said había dejado sin guardia por estar atacando y golpeando al beyblade de Eithan, este vio su oportunidad y lanzó su beyblade hacia el de Said, todos se sorprendieron, esa no era la táctica habitual de Eitan pero le funciono, el Beyblade de Said sucumbió ante la fuerza de Eitan y salió del beyestadio.

-Said…- sus compañeros dijeron preocupados hacía su capitán, quien después de recoger su beyblade perplejo

-Vamos amigo… Todavía tenemos un round…- le animo Yago una vez Said pasó por su lado

-Ya lo sé…- Said no dejo se lado su actitud seria y fuerte – Necesito concentrarme para ganar en el próximo round… Ya regreso…- dijo y entonces se perdió entre la oscuridad del Beyestadio

-Bueno… Mejor dejarle solo… Es Said nos sorprenderá…- dijo Yago, Haruko miraba preocupada el pasillo por el cual se había ido Said

-¿Sucede algo?- se le acerco Rikuto

-Algo así… - le dijo –Escucha si vez que faltan pocos minutos para el round final ve a buscarme…- le indico

-Pero… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un poco preocupado

\- Yo me encargo de esto… Solo has lo que te pedí- Rikuto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir, mientras Haruko salía corriendo por el pasillo por el cual se había ido Said, lo encontró golpeando una pared del Beyestadio…

-Falle… ¿Seré capaz de lograrlo? ¿Cómo pude dejar aquel agujero para que Eitan me venciera? ¿Mis emociones me están jugando una mala pasada? – Haruko escucho su balbuceo mientras recordaba

Haruko estaba acurrucada entre las sabanas de su cama, mirando su beyblade inerte y vacío, su casa estaba tranquila solo su madre haciendo algunas labores del hogar cuando el timbre de la puerta se escuchó, su madre abrió la puerta:

-Kenny- dijo la mujer dándole al chico la bienvenida

-Buenas Tardes señora Matsumoto… ¿Se encuentra Haruko?- preguntó el muchacho

-Está en su habitación… Me dijo que está enferma…- contestó y miró escaleras arriba - ¿Le pasa algo más verdad? No quiere salir de su cuarto…

-¿Me dejaría hablar con ella?- la mujer lo dudo pero asintió, guiando al pequeño hacia la puerta de la habitación de Haruko

-Espero que puedas lograr algo…- le dijo y los dejo ahí

-Haruko…- Kenny llamó delicadamente a la puerta

-Déjame jefe…- le contestó

-Por favor Haruko necesito hablarte…-

-¿Para qué me necesitarías? No fui capaz de vencer a Zeo, Ometolli se ha ido y no pude recuperar a Dranzer…- dijo mientras la voz se le cortaba

-Vamos Haruko… Sabes que eres más para el equipo que solo eso… Todos te necesitan en estos momentos… Ray y Max están haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a Takao pero sin ti dudo que logren hacer algún avance…- ella no le contestó mientras se enredaba más entre sus sabanas – Por favor Haru… Te necesitamos… Takao te necesita… Kai te necesita… Si tu no estas creo que será la última gota que derramará el vaso para que ambos dejen el Beyblade y le den la espalda a los Blade Breakers… Este podría ser el fin…- dijo, pero sin recibir contestación alguna de la muchacha solo suspiró y se dedicó a irse de ahí, estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando el click de la puerta se escuchó detrás de el

-¿Me estás diciendo que esos dos otra vez están actuando como niños caprichosos y yo deje que eso ocurriera? – le dijo a Kenny quien respondió con una gran sonrisa

Kai y Takao habían terminado su round de práctica, los Blade breakers estaban reunidos en aquel estadio donde sería la gran final y una vez todos estuvieron en grupo de nuevo:

-Haruko… Volviste- Ray dijo con sorpresa

-Bueno… Nos estábamos comportando como niños caprichosos ¿No es así? – Dijo y todos comenzaron a reír –En especial ustedes dos…- señaló a Kai y Takao -¿En verdad consideraron dejar a ellos ganar?

-Bueno es que yo…- Takao intento defenderse

-Gracias a mi perdiste a Ometolli- le dijo Kai con voz débil

-¿Bromeas verdad? – Haruko se acercó a el – Zeo tiene a Ometolli y a Dranzer… Pero la culpa no es de nadie… ¿Entiendes Kai? Ahora debemos concentrarnos en que Takao gane esa última ronda… - le sonrió lo que causo que Kai se sintiera mucho mejor

-¡Y pueden apostarlo que lo hare! – y así los Blade Breakers le dieron ánimos al último eslabón que quedaba en pie

-¿Piensas que lamentándote y dañando propiedad escolar vas a llevar a tu equipo a la victoria Said?- le preguntó Haruko interrumpiendo su balbuceo

-Soy su capitán ¿Qué clase de ejemplo les estoy dando?- dijo Said

-Exactamente ¿Qué clase de ejemplo les estas dando al esconderte de esta manera?-

-No puedo dejar que me vean siendo débil- se defendió el orgullo de Said, la chica dejo salir una ráfaga de aire de su boca

-Vamos Said… No te tienes que hacer el fuerte siempre… - le dijo Haruko acercándose, poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Sé que también estas pasando por un mal rato al estar peleando contra Eitan… No tienes por qué esconder todas esas emociones- Said no era capaz de mirar a su entrenadora mientras le hablaba

-Quiero…- comenzó Said –Quiero ganar… Quiero ir a ese campeonato como le prometí a Eitan que lo haría… Quizá de esa manera volvamos a ser amigos

-A eso me refería…- le dijo y le sonrió –Pero para eso solo necesitas hablar con Eitan…-

La alarma se escuchó en todo el beyestadio, anunciando que faltaba cada vez menos para el encuentro final, Rikuto se encontraba dando vueltas a la banca de los Eximius como Leon enjaulado:

-¿Se supone que valla a buscarlos ahora?- se dijo así mismo -¿Pero qué tal si interrumpo una plática motivacional? – decía, mientras sus demás compañeros le miraban con confusión

-Creo que va a perder la cabeza…- susurró Yago a su hermano

-Creo que en realidad ya está pérdida…- le contestó Thiago, pero en ese momento entrenadora y capitán aparecieron por el pasillo, Haruko se detuvo en la banca y Said siguió su camino hasta su lugar en el plato de batalla.

-¡3,2,1! ¡Let it rip!- resonó en las paredes del estadio dando inicio al round que decidía si los Eximius estaban fuera del juego.

Ambos beyblades se golpeaban insistentemente el uno al otro, Eitan había aumentado sus ataques considerablemente y Said sabía la razón, sin embargo aquel truco le funciono una vez, pero no volvería a hacerlo de nuevo, Said cubría todas sus guardias sin dejar de atacarle, pero Eitan tampoco bajaría la guardia pronto:

-¿Sera capaz de lograrlo?- preguntó Thiago un poco preocupado

-Ténganle fe… Lo lograra…- dijo Rikuto quitándole las palabras de la boca a la entrenadora

Después de un rato de golpes y persecuciones ambos chicos ahora se veían cansados, respiraban pesadamente pero eso no le quitaba fuerza a su batalla:

-Esto se está alargando mucho…- comentó Kalet desde la banca rival

-Pero ninguno de los dos parece querer dejarle lugar al otro- dijo Noah sorprendido

-A este paso ambos terminaran abajo por el cansancio…-

-No, no creo que se permitan llegar a ese punto- dijo de nuevo Cedric

-Sea lo que sea que Eitan se apresure en ganar- comentó Kenta un poco irritado

A pesar de su cansancio ambos muchachos seguían insistentemente golpeándose el uno al otro pero al igual que las personas que los miraban ambos estaban cansándose tanto física como emocionalmente de aquella contienda:

-Solo uno de nosotros puede llegar al campeonato mundial… Ambos sabemos eso… - ambos muchachos pensaban para sí mismos

-Debo demostrar que te equivocaste al dejarnos Said…-

-Tengo que hacerte entender…-

-Me traicionaste aquel día…-

-Tienes que aprender que el Beyblade es más de lo que siempre hemos creído…-

-Por eso… ¡Tengo que ganar!-

Y así como por arte de magia ambos beyblades chocaron una última vez y lo hicieron con toda la fuerza que sus dueños pudieron crear, tanto que las piernas de ambos fueron vencidas por el cansancio y cayeron de rodillas al piso, siendo atacados por una gran ráfaga de aire que salió disparada de los beyblades, después de que el humo se disipara y el viento dejara de soplar todos voltearon a ver quién había sido el ganador:

-¡Y el ganador es Said!- anunció el DJ viendo su beyblade aun girando al lado del Beyblade inerte de Eitan -¡Ha ganado una nueva oportunidad para su equipo!- volvió a decir siendo aclamado por la multitud

-¡Lo hizo!- gritaron los Eximius

-¡Aun podemos ir al campeonato mundial!- celebraban, y Said les volteo a ver sonriendo, pero entre tanto balbuceo nadie noto al chico que recogía su Beyblade del piso sin expresión en la mirada

-Esto no puede ser…- balbuceaba para si mismo

-Eitan…- comenzó a decir Said

-¡Se supone que te demostraría que podía llegar al campeonato mundial!- le grito en la cara a Said y entonces salió corriendo perdiéndose.

Haruko miró las lágrimas en los ojos de Eitan y entonces de algún modo extraño sintió empatía por él mientras Said lo perseguía por los pasillos del estadio:

-Eitan… ¿Qué habrá sentido en el momento en el Said dejo aquel equipo?- pensó para sí misma mientras lo observaba - ¿Sera que…?

Haruko se paró cerca de donde los Bitskrieg Boys se encontraban practicando llamando la atención de los 3 muchachos que se encontraban ahí:

-Haru…- dijo Yuriy cuando la vio

-¿Dónde está Kai?- se limitó a decir con decisión en la mirada todos le señalaron una puerta al fondo del lugar, ella caminó y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió sin importarle otra cosa.

-Te dije que no me molestaran Yuriy- dijo el muchacho que se encontraba de espaldas mirando a su Beyblade que se encontraba dando vueltas en un plato de beyblade, al no recibir respuesta y al ver que la persona que estaba ahí no se movía volteo miró a la chica -¿Qué haces aquí? Ya le dije a ellos todo lo que tenía para decir… No pienso volver…-

-Exactamente por eso es que estoy aquí… Yo no soy Takao, así que pretendo que me expliques ¿Qué rayos sucede Kai? – le dijo cruzando los brazos, Kai dejo salir una gran bocanada de aire su beyblade dejo de girar, él lo recogió con toda la calma del mundo y se acercó a la muchacha

-Esto es lo que sucede…- comenzó –El equipo BBA Revolution es mediocre… - ella se enojó ante tales palabras – Yo pretendo llegar a ser campeón mundial y llegar a ser reconocido por lo que soy… Claro no espero que alguien como tu entienda eso…

-¿Y que se supone que significa eso?- le dijo herida por sus palabras - ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que vivimos como equipo? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de nosotros? Acaso… ¿No éramos tus amigos? – su rabia se transformó en tristeza

-¿Amigos dices? No… Yo no necesito amigos y mucho menos amigos como ustedes… Lo que recuerdo es que gracias a ti perdí a Dranzer contra Zeo el campeonato pasado- ella no lo podía creer ¿En verdad estaba usando aquello en contra de ella? Despues de todo lo que había sucedido, ¿Le estaba diciendo débil a pesar de que ella le había demostrado lo contrario cuando batallaron por el puesto de compañero oficial de Takao? -Así que no, no somos amigos… Y en estos momentos agradecería que te alejaras de mí, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de considerarte como alguien que conozco, ustedes… Ya no existen para mí, lo único que quiero es llegar a ser el mejor- Y eso fue suficiente para que la chica sintiera un gran agujero en el pecho

-S…Si eso es lo que tú quieres- Haru tuvo que aguantarse todas las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, después de todo Kai no la vería llorar, al menos no en aquella situación, Kai ni siquiera la miro y regreso a su entrenamiento, lo cual significaba que Si, su amistad se había terminado en ese pequeño fragmento de segundo.

Yuriy suspiro un poco impaciente, entonces camino hacia el cuarto de Kai, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Haruko quien salía de la habitación justo en ese momento, ella alzó la mirada y Yuriy pudo mirar en sus ojos un mar de lágrimas que apenas podía contener

-Haru…- no terminó la chica salió corriendo en un mar de sollozos mientras Yuriy volteaba a ver a Kai que seguía mirando su Beyblade.

Said buscaba a Eitan en los alrededores del estadio, y logró encontrarlo en una situación similar a la que él se encontraba momentos atrás, pero Eitan se encontraba sollozando golpeando las paredes del estadio.

-Alguien me dijo una vez… Que dañando propiedad escolar no llegaría a nada…- dijo Said para llamar la atención de su amigo

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo sin mirarle aun en su pequeña rabieta - ¿Vienes a restregarme en la cara que me ganaste? ¿Qué tenías razón?

-Eitan… Por favor solo quiero hablar contigo… No quiero decir te lo dije… Pero al menos espero que entiendas que no lo hice para traicionarte… Perdón si rompí nuestra promesa pero… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado y ninguno de los dos hubiera sido capaz de ir al campeonato mundial?- dijo Said acercándose a él, Eitan quedo en silencio por un momento

-Tienes mucha fe en tu equipo… -

-Eso es porque los he visto pelear hasta su máximo alcance… Los he visto pasar por distintas situaciones… Sé que si lo logran lo tendrán bien merecido…-Eitan suspiró

-Lo que es caso contrario de mi equipo… Si es que a eso se le puede llamar equipo… Esa chica… ¿En verdad les ha enseñado cosas eh? Me pregunto si yo también hubiera podido aprender algo de ella…- entonces volteo a ver a Said quien le tendía una mano, Eitan dudó por un segundo pero la tomó

-Quizá ahora sea tarde para eso… Pero… Cuando quien sea que valla al campeonato mundial regrese puede enseñar al otro lo que aprendió…- le dijo Said sonriendo

-Si… Creo que esa sería una buena idea…- dijo Eitan y de un momento a otros ambos muchachos se tomaron en un fuerte abrazo dejando salir pequeñas lágrimas de alegría y arrepentimiento, los Eximius miraban desde lejos, era otra razón por la cual estar orgullosos de que Said fuera su capitán:

-Después de todo ese chico no es tan frio como pensamos…- susurró Yago

-Pero tú lo supiste todo este tiempo- dijo Rikuto mirando a su entrenadora quien resistía la necesidad de dejar salir pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos, las logró absorber con toda la fuerza que tenía y sonrió hacia el muchacho

-Si alguien sabe de personas frías y de sus sentimientos… Creo que soy yo…-

-¡Kai!- no pudo ignorarlo más, salió corriendo lo más rápido posible cuando notó que el chico estaba a punto de colapsar, cuando llegó lo tomo en brazos para evitar que cayera al piso -¡Kai! ¡Kai! Kai aguanta… Te sacaremos de aquí ¡Llamen a un médico! – todos comenzaron a llamar la atención del muchacho en cuanto llegaron corriendo

-No… Esperen…- fue lo único que pudo articular el muchacho – Estoy bien…- volvió a murmurar

-Kai… ¿De qué hablas? No puedes esperar que te dejemos así…- dijo Takao quien –Está bien, vamos todos juntos te sacaremos de aquí

-Estoy bien Takao… No necesito de tu ayuda tu preocúpate por tu siguiente batalla

-De que estas hablando por que debería preocuparme te garantizo que ganare mi próximo encuentro después de eso quiero batallar contra ti todavía puedo enseñarte un par de trucos

-Te veré después…- dijo y entonces volteo a ver a Haruko quien seguía mirándolo con una cara llena de preocupación –Debo hablar contigo Haruko…- le dijo

Haruko miró a ambos muchachos mientras se abrazaban y sonrió cálidamente hacia ambos entonces miró hacia el alba recordando la figura de cabello gris y azul marino con su bufanda blanca ondeando al viento:

-Dime Kai… ¿Nosotros también podremos arreglar nuestra amistad?


	10. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

-Sabes que hacer en caso de que la victoria no parezca ser mía – susurró una voz en un cuarto obscuro que solo tenía por fuente de luz una pantalla de laptop que alumbraba la cara irreconocible de una persona, esta persona simplemente sonrió maliciosamente mientras presionaba el botón de guardar de lo que parecía un archivo académico.

-

-En realidad pienso que deberías descansar un poco- dijo Osiel en su habitación del internado, la cual compartía con su amigo Rikuto, quien se encontraba acomodando su Beyblade en su lanzador, era ya bastante tarde en la noche, después de los encuentros de Said y Yago, Rikuto había salido a entrenar e incluso al momento del toque de queda seguía entrenando en las paredes de su habitación.

-Descansare en el avión de camino al campeonato mundial- contestó Rikuto aun en sus ropas de entrenamiento mientras su compañero le observaba desde su propia cama en pijamas, el beyblade de Rikuto salió disparado de nuevo hacia abajo.

-Pero ¿En realidad crees que este sea el mejor lugar para practicar?- dijo Said desde el marco de la puerta, vestido con una playera sin mangas y un pantalón flojo como su pijama.

-Said…- dijo Osiel sorprendido

-No seas tonto… ¿Qué pasara si mañana no tienes la fuerza necesaria para ganar?- continuo el muchacho entrando por la puerta

-Pero…- comenzó Rikuto

-Escucha por algo Haruko nos ha estado entrenando todo este tiempo… En realidad dudo que entrenar unas horas antes del encuentro sirva de mucho… Si tienes lo necesario para ganar lo tienes y si no ¿Para que sufrir estando despierto hasta tarde?- dijo parándose en frente de donde estaba el chico, Rikuto sonrió y su beyblade se detuvo

-¿No puedes decir simplemente que te preocupas por nosotros Said?- dijo Rikuto divertido, Said aparto la mirada hacia la puerta de salida sin decir una sola palabra –Está bien… Está bien… Voy a dormir… - dijo riendo

-Asegúrate de llegar temprano al encuentro- Said sonrió y se fue de ahí

-Gracias al cielo- dijo Osiel un poco cansado y envolviéndose en las sabanas de su cama, Rikuto rio de nuevo mientras se preparaba para dormir, dio un vistazo a su beyblade entre sus manos y después volteó a ver a la luna que se asomaba por las rendijas de la ventana de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente las puertas del estadio se abrieron un poco más tarde que los días anteriores, debido a que aquel día solo se llevaría a cabo el encuentro de desempate y no dos encuentros como los días anteriores, los espectadores entraron al beyestadio con gran entusiasmo, buscando los lugares en que debían sentarse, del lado del instituto anfitrión de estos juegos, muchos estudiantes parecían emocionados por el encuentro, los muchachos discutían las habilidades de cada equipo y apostaban por quien ganaría, las chicas por su parte también estaban emocionadas, algunas eran parte del club de fans de Kalet, un par de chicas estaban acomodándose en sus asientos cuando una chica del club de fans se les acerco:

-¡Adira, Stephanie!- saludo a las que estaban sentándose –No las había visto por aquí- dijo alegremente

-Estábamos ocupadas estudiando- contestó tranquilamente la que parecía llamarse Stephany –Además Adi fue la que consiguió los lugares para este encuentro – la otra chica bajo los ojos un poco avergonzada

-Ah sí, escuche que después de que las cosas se pusieran más intensas, casa vez más personas del exterior querían ver los encuentros y por eso quitaron a los estudiantes lugares para ver el campeonato- Stephany asintió – Como sea me alegra que estén aquí, espero lo disfruten.- y se fue para unirse a sus compañeras del club de fans, Stephany se sentó a lado de su amiga mientras suspiraba

-Me sorprendió bastante cuando dijiste que querías venir a esta cosa… Bueno has de tener tus buenas razones para trabajar tan duro y conseguir estos boletos… Veamos si vale la pena- comentó mientras ambas dirigían su mirada hacía el estadio cada vez más repleto de personas.

El estadio termino de llenarse de espectadores y cuando dio la hora establecida para el encuentro la pequeña campana hizo su aparición rebotando en las paredes del beyestadio, las luces se apagaron y una luz ilumino el centro del estadio entonces humo comenzó a salir mientras la multitud aclamaba :

-¡¿Están listos damas y caballeros?!- y la multitud volvió a gritar - ¡Demos la bienvenida a nuestros concursantes!- y entonces los reflectores iluminaron a ambos equipos, la multitud volvió a aclamar mientras los chicos sonreían y saludaban como gesto de buenos modales:

-Valla, de nuevo esto está lleno- dijo Osiel sorprendido mirando a su alrededor

-Inclusive escuche que una gran cantidad de personas se había quedado sin boleto para venir a ver el encuentro- comento Yago alegremente

-Nunca pensé que el Beyblade pudiera mover a tal cantidad de personas- comentó Thiago

-Y pensar que parece que fue ayer que estábamos jugando beyblade en los recesos del colegio ¿Eh?- comentó Osiel mirando a su alrededor

-¿Y quién lo diría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podríamos estar en la final del mismísimo campeonato mundial?- comentó el chico de cabello blanco, Haruko miro a sus pupilos y entonces sonrió

-Es increíble lo que el Beyblade puede llegar a hacer - dijo con sus brazos cruzados mientras se dedicaba a ver al frente, los muchachos la miraron con un poco de confusión en la mirada – Pero eso es algo que ustedes deben aprender por experiencia propia… Es… Un sentimiento y una experiencia un poco difícil de explicar y entender a menos que se viva en carne propia – dijo mientras sus pupilos se preparaban para el último empujón.

-

La pequeña Haruko observaba a Takao mientras entrenaba con la compañía de Andrew, Kenny observaba recopilando datos en su computadora, Haruko observaba sentada a lado del chico de lentes:

-¡Vamos Takao! ¡Tienes que dar más de ti!- le reclamó el chico alto -¿Piensas que así lograras vencer a Kai?-

-Oye dame un respiro Andrew, hago lo que puedo- dijo el chico entre jadeos, se estaba cansando cada vez mas

-Andrew tiene razón Takao… A este paso Kai te vencerá en un par de segundos- dijo mientras revisaba y corroboraba los datos que le daba su compañera computadora

-Eso no es muy alentador- dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente sacándose la gorra de la cabeza, Haruko miró a su alrededor un poco nerviosa por la tensión que de la nada se sintió en el lugar

-Bueno… Bueno… Suficiente de Kai y de la venganza ¿No lo creen? ¿Les parece si tomamos un pequeño descanso y me enseñan a mí?- sonrió mientras buscaba su nuevo Beyblade entre sus bolsillos

-Es verdad desde que esos Blade Sharks se aparecieron por aquí no hemos cumplido nuestra promesa – dijo Takao riendo nerviosamente

-Tienes razón… Lo sentimos Haru- continuó el chico castaño

-Ah No, no se preocupen por eso – dijo calmándolos –Yo apenas me vengo acoplando a este mundo, es normal que existan prioridades…- sonrió nerviosamente – Yo solo quería darles un descanso- se rasco el cuello nerviosamente

-Supongo que esa no es una mala idea después de todo- Kenny se le acerco con su computadora en el brazo

-Una computadora también merece algo de descanso- dijo la computadora

-¡Bien entonces comencemos! – Dijo Takao – Bien, primero a ensamblar el Beyblade en el lanzador- dijo mientras le enseñaba a colocarlo

-¡Oye espera! ¿Estas segura de querer que alguien como él te enseñe?- le dijo Andrew bromeando – Entonces ambos muchachos volvieron a pelearse entre ellos mientras Kenny y Haruko se veían entre ellos y reían.

-¿Quién diría que ese mocoso se convertiría en campeón mundial solo meses después?- se dijo así misma mientras reía entre dientes

-¿Dijiste algo?- le preguntó Osiel

-¿Ah? No, nada- le dijo nerviosamente – ¿Rikuto está listo?- preguntó, todos los muchachos voltearon a ver al chico en cuestión quien sonrió mientras se levantaba de su lugar para dirigirse a su entrenadora y sus compañeros

-Sabes que debes tener cuidado…- le dijo Osiel

-No sabemos qué clase de trucos esté planeando Kenta – le dijo su capitán

-Aunque sería algo tonto, incluso para él, hacer eso en este tipo de lugar- comentó Thiago

-Es Kenta… Como si le importara- se acercó Yago

-Como sea… - Haruko los interrumpió al ver que no eran de ayuda para su compañero que estaba bastante nervioso – Solo da tu mejor esfuerzo, estoy segura que incluso eso puede ganar a cualquier timo que tenga planeado ese chico…- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a sus contrincantes, quienes ahora parecían un poco más unidos entre ellos, Kalet, Noah y Eitan estaban en grupo mientras Cedric estaba sentado a la orilla del banquillo mientras Kenta estaba parado esperando el inicio de aquel encuentro.

-¡Es hora señoras y señores! – Volvió a animar el D.J - Estos muchachos les gusta tenernos al filo del banquillo ¿Eh? ¡Este encuentro lo define todo, es la muerte súbita! ¿Quién llegara al campeonato mundial? ¡Es hora de descubrirlo!- volteó a ver a ambos chicos que se preparaban desde los lugares de sus equipos –Rikuto, Kenta es hora vengan acá- les llamó con la mano y ambos se acercaron a sus respectivos lugares -¡Muy bien muchachos saben las reglas! ¡Prepárense!- continuó el D.J mientras ambos chicos ponían sus beyblades en sus lanzadores y se preparaban para el encuentro - ¡3,2,1!

-¡Let it rip!- gritaron mientras la multitud seguía ovacionando el gran encuentro, los Eximius aclamaban a su compañero mientras ambos beyblades giraban alrededor del bey estadio persiguiéndose el uno al otro

-¿Acaso eres un cobarde? ¿Por qué huyes?- dijo Kenta con un tono burlón, en ese momento Rikuto dio media vuelta y dirigió su primer ataque al beyblade de Kenta, aquel ataque fue similar al que uso Haruko la primera vez que estuvo con los chicos pero esta vez Kenta no cedió y le regreso el ataque con una fuerza mayor, Rikuto tambaleo un poco pero antes de que su preocupación llegara a mayores se recuperó y el beyblade se posiciono al medio del beyestadio.

-Eso estuvo cerca- comentó Osiel

-Kenta ha mejorado bastante ¿Eh?- comentó Thiago

-Ese Baron no es tan mal entrenador después de todo – dijo su hermano

-Tampoco debemos subestimar la terquedad de Kenta si él quería vencernos, ten por seguro que hará todo lo que esté en su poder para lograrlo- contestó Osiel –Me pregunto si podremos contra eso – Volvió a comentar Osiel mientras observaba a entrenadora y capitán quienes no quitaban la mirada del encuentro

-¿Crees que lo logre? Quizá debiste ser tú la que peleara contra Kenta… Tienes más experiencia… Hubiera sido menos riesgoso - comentó Said, Haruko sonrió

-Rikuto estaba al tanto de ese riesgo… Todos estábamos al tanto de ese riesgo… Pero decidimos tomarlo… ¿Te arrepientes?- le preguntó quitando un poco la mirada del encuentro y mirando al capitán del equipo

-No del todo… Confió en Rikuto...- ella asintió

-A veces debemos arriesgar… No siempre podemos ir a la segura-

-Takao… ¿Estás seguro de esto? Puede que en verdad Kai no se encuentre aquí…- dijo Haruko cuando se detuvieron unos minutos para decidir qué dirección tomar para seguir buscando a su compañero y amigo en aquella abadía rusa

-No lo sé Haruko pero yo no confió en esos tipos…- le contestó el muchacho de la gorra azul y roja mientras se dirigía por otro camino adentrándose más en el edificio

-¿Y qué pasa si Kai en verdad no quiere vernos?-

-Bueno quiero escuchar eso de su propia boca…- de la nada escucharon pasos detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon sorprendidos y asustados

-¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres buscar?- le preguntó ella mirando hacia atrás, el muchacho solo asintió

-Si es por un amigo pienso tomar ese riesgo…-

-Como tú quieras…- Haruko dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a los pasos que se escuchaban detrás de ellos – ¡Trae a Kai de vuelta! – le gritó y así se perdió en el pasillo para despistar a los chicos de seguridad – Y ten cuidado…- dijo cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos como para que alguien escuchara su creciente preocupación por el muchacho de gorra roja

-

Llevaba un buen rato que los beyblades de Rikuto y Kenta se encontraban en una repetitiva rutina de golpearse el uno al otro sin separarse demasiado ni moverse mucho del centro del plato de batalla:

-Esto se está volviendo aburrido- se quejó Kenta – Pensé que tu entrenadora te había entrenado mejor que esto…-

-¿Qué está diciendo?- preguntó Osiel un poco confundido

-Con todo lo que presumían yo pensaba que para este entonces ya me habrías ganado… Es una decepción…- Rikuto frunció el ceño, Said y Yago le miraron Said tendría que confiar en que Rikuto mantuviera la calma, este se alejó de Kenta y tomo fuerza mientras se volvía a acercar a Kenta rápidamente, en cuanto chocaron no pasó mucho tiempo para que Kenta se detuviera. Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban perplejos:

-¡Los Eximius ganan el primer encuentro! – Anunció el D.J, las ovaciones no tardaron en hacerse sonar por todo el beyestadio Rikuto se unió a los Eximius quienes le recibieron con los brazos abiertos

-¡Bien echo!- le dijo Osiel

-Otro round como ese y estaremos en el campeonato mundial- dijo Yago emocionado todos voltearon a ver a su entrenadora y al capitán, Haruko notó con peculiaridad como Kenta no decía nada, no hacía berrinches ni nada incluso tenía una cierta sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, a Haruko no le agrado para nada esa extraña aura que se sentía

-Eso no es normal…- susurró Haruko para sí misma

-¿Entrenadora?- preguntó Osiel detrás de ella

-¿Qué? Ah… Bien hecho Rikuto…- dijo ella

-No pareces muy animada – le reclamó bromeando Yago

-Kenta no se ve muy enojado…- comentó Said quien había notado lo mismo que la chica

-Quizá tomo clases de control de ira- dijo Thiago

\- No creo que sea el caso… No te confíes en la próxima batalla – le dijo Said

-Vamos amigo lo vencí una vez… Sabes que Kenta tenía todo en su poder para ganar incluso pudo ser que tuviera algunos trucos sucios escondidos… Pero le gane… Eso quiere decir que puedo vencerlo otra vez y estaremos en el campeonato mundial en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- sus demás compañeros celebraron su optimismo

-¿Acaso ustedes no aprenden a escuchar a Said?- les regañó Haruko

-Pensé que creían que era lo suficientemente bueno…- hizo un puchero

-Aunque fueras un genio innato del beyblade... Nunca debes de confiarte… Es una de las reglas doradas del beyblade… Muchos han cometido el error de confiarse Rikuto… Bladers con mucha más experiencia y créanme los resultados fueron desastrosos…- nadie supo cómo contestarle a la entrenadora

-¡Es hora del segundo encuentro! Muchachos vuelvan aquí – anunció el D.J, Rikuto se limitó a volver a su puesto de batalla mientras sus compañeros volvían a la banca para reflexionar acerca de lo que su entrenadora les había dicho, Haruko y Said simplemente voltearon a ver a Kenta que tenía un aura de confianza la cual no le agradaba a Haruko para nada

-Ten cuidado…- susurró mirando a Rikuto

-

-¡Damas y Caballeros, el favorito de las chicas ha llegado, patrocinado por supermercados Sodi aquí tenemos a Takao!- se anuncio

Takao entro entre la muchedumbre entre gritos y ovaciones hacia el campeón mundial, parecía que disfrutaba tal atención – No se preocupen muchachos les dare el mejor espectáculo que hayan visto en sus vidas

-La… Fama se le subió a la cabeza…- comentó Kenny

-¿Tú crees?- contestó Haruko sarcástica

-Solo espero que Takao despierte antes de la batalla…-

-Yo no lo creo…- dijo su computadora

-Bueno al menos esperemos que regrese en si cuando se enfrente al Señor X…- volvió a decir ella con un poco de molestia al notar las muchas admiradoras que se le acercaban al campeón mundial.

-  
Takao tenía muchos problemas con el Beyluchador misterioso y encapuchado, Takao perdía el control de Dragoon con cada golpe que recibía del Señor X y de un momento a otro su beyblade salió disparado del plato

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Haruko perpleja a lado de Kenny

-

-¡3,2,1! ¡Let it Rip!- y así ambos beyblades volvieron al plato de batalla esta vez Rikuto fue directamente hacía el beyblade de Kenta, sin embargo este se apartó justo en el momento en el que Rikuto le golpearía lo que causa la confusión del muchacho y provoco que su Beyblade tambaleara, Kenta le golpeo, lo que causo que su Beyblade tambaleara aún más, pero Rikuto logro volver a balancearse y huir del beyblade de Kenta.

-¿Qué sucede? Parece que ha ganado más fuerza- el muchacho de cabellos blancos se miraba sorprendido y confundido mientras observaba en su contrincante su usual mirada de satisfacción

-¿Qué pasa amigo mío, te sientes un poco más débil?- le dijo burlándose de él

-Ya quisieras Kenta- le dijo y comenzaron a chocar entre ellos otra vez

-Sabía que ese chico tenía algo debajo de la manga… No estaría tan calmado si sabe que no puede ganar ¿Qué tienes planeado Kenta?- pensó para sí misma la entrenadora de los Eximius

Rikuto seguía insistiendo en golpear a Kenta con todo lo que tenía pero siempre parecía que su contrincante era más rápido que él y lograba evadir sus ataques y regresándolos con mayor eficacia:

-¿Cómo hace eso?- dijo Thiago sorprendido

-Debe de tener alguna manera de predecir los movimientos de Rikuto…- dijo Osiel

-¿Pero cómo? –

-Es Kenta, puede hacer lo que le plazca…- comento Yago, Haruko analizaba cada esquina y detalle del estadio, tratándose de Kenta, cualquier cosa podría suceder, en eso notó unos pequeños brillos que salían de algunas partes del plato de batalla.

-¿Sera posible?- dijo Haru

-¿Qué sucede entrenadora?- preguntó Osiel

-Busca en tu computadora acerca de sensores…- ordenó la chica deseando que en aquel momento se encontrase la bestia bit que se comunicaba con ella y su equipo a través de una laptop –Si Dizzy estuviera aquí ya sabría qué sucede aquí- pensó mientras Rikuto comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-Aquí esta entrenadora…- dijo Osiel

-Es lo que pensé…- dijo Haru preocupada

-¿Qué sucede?

-Kenta instalo sensores en el plato de lucha… Analizan los movimientos de Rikuto y le indican que es lo que debe hacer…- dijo Haruko observando los sensores

-¿Es eso legal?- pegunto Thiago

-Como si pudiéramos hacer algo… - todos los observaban con impotencia en la mirada, Rikuto seguía insistiendo y logro evadir los sensores haciendo que Kenta se tambaleara

-Bien- se dijo así mismo pero no se dio cuenta que Kenta regresaba con la misma fuerza que le ataco Rikuto y así lo golpeo sacando a Rikuto del beyestadio. La multitud celebro Kenta sonrío ante su victoria, Rikuto sin hablar solo recogió su beyblade y caminó hacia su equipo.

-Te dije que no te confiaras- le regaño su capitán

-No tienes que decírmelo Said… Lo sé perfectamente-

-¿Si lo sabias entonces porque ha ganado Kenta? Sabías que ese sujeto puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana y decidiste confiarte ¿Quién me dice que no lo harás de nuevo? –

-No cometeré el mismo error dos veces

-¿Y nosotros debemos cometer el error de confiar en ti de nuevo? Haruko debió ser la que peleara esta batalla, no sé por qué no se nos ocurrió antes- Rikuto estuvo a punto de decir algo incluso preparo sus brazos para dejarle caer un buen puñetazo pero se contuvo y entonces caminó hacia los pasillos obscuros del Beyestadio

-Rikuto…- Osiel intentó seguirle

-No lo hagas… Necesita un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas…- dijo la entrenadora

-¿Y si hace alguna estupidez?- dijo Yago

-No lo hará… A veces solo actuamos por nuestras frustraciones y enojos…- dijo también refiriéndose al igualmente inexperto capitán, quien se retiró al banquillo para pensar en las cosas

-

-Daichi será el líder en la primera batalla…- dijo Hitoshi, el entrenador de los BBA Revolution anunciando la alineación de la próxima batalla – Y Kenny para el segundo lugar, Haruko serás el primer remplazo ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-¿Qué?- todos en los BBA Revolution estaban atónitos, seguramente esperaban que alguno de sus dos Beyluchadores de mayor experiencia en el juego estuvieran incluidos en los primeros lugares de aquella alineación

-Lo siento Takao pero esa es mi decisión así que no quiero oír nada más al respecto… Soy el entrenador y así son las cosas, Daichi, Kenny tomen sus blades y comiencen el precalentamiento- ordenó el entrenador

-Takao es el que debería luchar no yo- protesto Kenny –Usted sabe que él puede ganar

-Está bien jefe, el primer combate será pan comido, luchar con Kai mientras su mejor beyluchador está en el banco- dijo Takao con sarcasmo

-Takao olvídalo no vas a competir- insistió el entrenador

\- Si, ahora lo entiendo ¿Creen que soy demasiado débil para vencer a Kai? Esa es la razón no es cierto pues te equivocas ¡Te lo demostrare! – dijo y salió corriendo del lugar

-¡Takao!- Kenny intentó detenerle

-Déjalo ir…- ordenó Hiro

-Si… Kenny, tú debes prepararte para tu batalla… Yo me encargo de Takao…- dijo Haruko mirando hacia donde el muchacho se había ido y después de que Kenny se mirara un tanto más relajado salió corriendo, Haruko busco por todos los lugares del Beyestadio, corría buscando a su compañero de équido:

-Takao… ¿Dónde te metiste?- decía mirando a su alrededor, entonces lo miró, observando el juego de la Dinastía F en contra de los All Stars –Takao…- llamó su atención, el chico no le contestó, ni siquiera le volteo a ver – Vamos… Tenemos que regresar… Nos necesitan…-

-¿Nos necesitan? – Rio un poco sarcástico – Creo que nos demostraron que no nos necesitan… ¿Por qué no me deja pelear?-

-Vamos Takao... Hiro debe tener sus razones… -

-Si tiene sus razones… Él siempre tiene la razón… ¿Eh?- Haruko le miro con confusión – Él dice que tú eres la más débil de nosotros… Solo porque eso es verdad ¿Significa que si dice que yo soy débil es verdad?- dijo Haruko lo miró indignada

-Sabes que eso no es verdad… El solo lo dice para molestarme… - dijo defendiéndose

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué no quería que fueras mi compañera en vez de Daichi? ¿Por qué no fuiste su primera opción para la batalla contra los Blitzkrieg boys? ¿Por qué no peleas contra Kai tú?- ella no supo que contestarle – Ah si ya lo recuerdo ¡Porque tu perdiste cuando competían por ser mi compañero! – le grito y le acuso

-Bueno ¡Al menos yo no perdí en contra de Ray!- le grito ella de vuelta

-¡Estoy seguro de que lo hubieras hecho si tu hubieras competido! ¡Por eso me alegro de que tú no fueras mi compañera! ¡Siempre fuiste la más débil del grupo y a todos nos constaba!- volvió a gritar, Haruko sabía que hablaba producto de su ira con Hiro, pero ella aún estaba resentida por lo que había sucedido con Kai así que esa fue como la gota que derramo el vaso

-¡Bien si eso piensas entonces yo también me largo de los BBA Revolutions!- le grito en su cara y salió corriendo sin rumbo alguno, Takao se había percatado demasiado tarde de su error y cuando quiso detenerla no lo logro…

Rikuto había regresado de su momento a solas, se veía un poco más tranquilo pero aun así tenia decisión en la mirada

-Hay algo que deberías saber- le dijo su entrenadora cuando el chico paso a su lado, él se detuvo –Kenta tiene sensores instalados a lo largo del plato, con ellos puede predecir tus movimientos – Rikuto se limitó a asentir y caminar hacia su lugar de batalla y el último round comenzó.

-Quizá no debí decirle eso…- dijo Said después de unos minutos mientras Rikuto y Kenta seguían en su beybatalla

-Lo hecho, hecho esta Said… No tiene caso preocuparse por algo que ya hiciste y que no puedes cambiar…- dijo la entrenadora viendo la batalla –Rikuto ahora sabe que no debe bajar la guardia ni un milisegundo cuando se trata de Kenta, ahora solo queda esperar lo mejor- dijo Said asintió

Rikuto respiraba pesadamente, aquella batalla le había cansado tanto física como mentalmente ya que no solo debía evitar activar los sensores, si no que tambien debía cuidarse de Kenta y encontrar un punto débil para atacar y vencer a Kenta

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé Kenta… Si cambiaras tu actitud estoy seguro que llegarías muy lejos… - pensó Rikuto para sí mismo, entonces logro ver como Kenta esperaba pacientemente las instrucciones de los sensores sonriendo.

-Solo estas retrasando lo que tiene que suceder Rikuto- pensó el contrincante, y entonces ambos se separaron, listos para poner fin a aquella batalla…

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rikuto logro usar el truco de Kenta en su contra, evadiendo el sensor y dejando a Kenta confundido el beyblade de Rikuto llegó por el lado haciendo que Kenta se tambaleara, pero esta vez el chico se veía preocupado por recuperar el equilibrio

No lo logro…

-¡Los Eximius han ganado! ¡Damas y Caballeros los Eximius irán al campeonato mundial! – la voz enérgica del D.J rompió el silencio que se escuchó por unos cuantos momentos y posteriormente el estadio se llenó de gritos y ovaciones, los Eximius corrieron a felicitar a su compañero, una vez que se libró de la avalancha de abrazos y felicitaciones se dirigió a su capitán

-Said…

-Rikuto…- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-No digas nada… Yo fui el que se confió demasiado… Si te hubiera escuchado…-

-Yo tambien fui terco… Debo aprender a tener un mejor alcance con ustedes…-

-Tienen mucho que aprender pero eso se aprende allá afuera y creo que tendrán bastante tiempo para lograrlo- interrumpió el director – ¿Entrenadora tiene algo que decir? – dijo el director a la muchacha que se encontraba un poco incrédula…Lo había logrado… Iría al campeonato mundial… Se reuniría con sus amigos. En esos momentos solo pudo hacer una cosa, tomar al chico de cabello blanco en un gran abrazo:

-Lo hiciste…- dijo ella y prosiguió a envolver a todos sus pupilos en un abrazo –Todos lo hicieron… A pesar de sus peleas lo lograron y eso es el primer paso para ser un gran equipo de beyblade- les sonrió

-Pero tú siempre estuviste ahí, de no ser por ti… No sé qué hubiéramos hecho… Siempre nos apoyaste… Puede que no directamente pero estabas ahí… - dijo Osiel

-Supongo que es una costumbre mía…- se encogió de hombros

Takao siguió a Haruko de nuevo por los pasillos del Beyestadio, si ella en verdad también lo dejaría por los Blitzkrieg boys, se aseguraría de estar ahí para intentar hacer algo, buscaba a los muchachos y entonces escuchó sus voces:

-¿Entonces pensaste en lo que te dije?- escucho la voz del ruso de cabellos rojos

-Si Yuriy… Tome mi decisión…- le dijo la chica de cabello negro, Takao ya podía sentir algo en su interior romperse al saber que la chica aceptaría irse – Gracias… Pero no gracias…- ambos chicos se sorprendieron por sus palabras –Puede que los BBA Revolutions ya no sean los Blade Breakers que fueron en sus tiempos de gloria pero… Ellos han olvidado algo que yo nunca podre… Hice la promesa de estar ahí cuando los demás lo necesiten, puede que ahora estén separados pero yo siempre cuidare de ellos… Lo quieran o no…Y solo puedo hacerlo con los que comenzaron esto… Takao y Kenny…- explicó ella cuando sintió la mano de Yuriy en su cabeza, como él siempre solía hacer

-Bueno… Respeto eso… Espero no te arrepientas de tu decisión-

-Créeme Yuriy no lo hare…- dijo con una sonrisa y entonces Yuriy se despidió de ella para unirse a su equipo mientras ella daba media vuelta para unirse a la celebración de su equipo, caminaba hacia su cuarto de descanso con una sonrisa en la boca, cuando casi grita del susto… Alguien la había tomado por sorpresa, la estaba abrazando fuertemente desde atrás apoyando su frente en la espalda de ella, estaba a punto de forcejear o gritar cuando:

-Soy un estúpido…- escucho aquella voz familiar

-¿Takao?- preguntó un poco confundida

-Tú siempre has estado pensando en todos nosotros… Y yo solo he sido egoísta y pensado solo en mí mismo y en mi orgullo… No estoy seguro si podrás perdonarme… En verdad creo que no te merecemos Haruko…- dijo el muchacho enterrando la cara en la espalda de la chica, ella sonrió

-Tienes razón… Son unos idiotas egoístas, orgullosos y egocéntricos… - se zafo un poco de su abrazo, Takao se confundió un poco ella se dio la vuelta y le regresó el abrazo –Pero te diré algo… Son MIS idiotas egoístas, orgullosos y egocéntricos- le dijo y entonces Takao apretó más su abrazo y ella se lo regreso, y entonces ambos comenzaron a sollozar… Sin embargo no sabían si eran lágrimas de felicidad o solo eran todos los sentimientos que habían estado guardando en todo aquel tiempo…

-

Las celebraciones habían terminado por aquel día, solo quedaba prepararse para el viaje al campeonato mundial, Haruko caminaba con tranquilidad y felicidad irradiando por todo su cuerpo hacia su habitación del internado, todavía estaba a tiempo para el toque de queda, entro a su habitación y en aquel momento su celular sonó, su madre le estaba llamando:

-¿Bueno? Mamá – dijo saludando - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó y el teléfono resbaló de sus manos ante la sorpresa que recibió Haruko por parte de la llamada de su madre.


	11. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11

-¡¿Cómo que ella no nos acompañara?!- se escuchó el grito de un muchacho a través de la puerta de la oficina del director después de un golpe en lo que pareció ser el escritorio, los 5 chicos miembros del equipo Eximius estaban sorprendidos, enojados y frustrados, mientras el Director y su entrenadora quienes parecían tristes y avergonzados de darles aquella noticia - ¿Qué paso con el trato que tenían director? – dijo Rikuto ya un poco más calmado

-Los padres de Haruko no darán la autorización de que ella salga de la escuela… Al parecer no están muy de acuerdo con que su hija se valla con las calificaciones que ahora posee…- explico el director

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- interrumpió Osiel

-Kenta… Esto seguro de que ese caprichoso no podía quedarse sin ganar esta… De seguro él les mando tus calificaciones…- comprendió el peliblanco

-Ese chico… Se la vera con nosotros…- comenzó Yago

-Si… Esto es ir demasiado bajo…- dijo Said

-No…- Haruko les interrumpió – No se arriesguen a meterse en problemas por mi culpa, de seguro eso es lo que él quiere… Sea como sea mis padres ahora tienen mis calificaciones…- dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta –No hay nada por hacer ahora… Solo… Denle mis saludos a todos los que vean en el campeonato… En especial a los G-Revolution, hagan eso por mi ¿Si?- la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas y en ese instante salió corriendo

-¡Entrenadora!- sus pupilos intentaron detenerle

-¿En verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella?- Rikuto miró la puerta con preocupación y después volteó a preguntarle al director

-Puede existir una forma…- se levantó después de mirar a su calendario. –Podemos adelantar los exámenes a la semana que viene… De esta forma podemos hacer que sus padres reciban las nuevas calificaciones… Pero no será de mucha ayuda si ella no las mejora para ese momento… Debe obtener un 100% en sus exámenes para poder ayudarle- los cinco chicos se miraron los unos a los otros y asintieron con una sonrisa

-Sí, haga eso director… Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto- y entonces se apresuraron a salir del cuarto.

-Eres predecible entrenadora… ¿Acaso eso no va en contra de lo que nos enseñaste?- dijo Rikuto de espaldas, al otro lado del árbol donde se encontraba ella, ella sonrió un poco –Me decepcionas… No pensé que te rendirías tan fácilmente por un capricho de Kenta

-¿Qué se supone que haga? Mis padres son muy estrictos en ese sentido-

-Bueno escuche de una muy buena fuente que los exámenes se adelantaran para antes que nos vallamos a campeonato quizá ¿Puedas enseñarle a tus padres que cambiaste?

-¿Y cómo? Soy un desastre en la escuela… Nunca subiré tan drásticamente mis calificaciones…-

-En eso tengo que diferir…- Osiel apareció por un lado del árbol, ella lo miro sorprendida – Según lo que he encontrado eras muy buena estudiante en tus escuelas pasadas… - se acomodó los lentes y miró su laptop

-Eso quedo en el pasado… No hay manera que eso vuelva a pasar…-

-Con un poco de ayuda todo es posible- aparecieron Yago y Thiago

\- No somos chicos ricos ni los mejores en la escuela por nada…- entro Said

-Nuestro estatus social nos obliga a tener cierto nivel de conocimientos… Mira… Yo soy bueno en Matemáticas y Física, Thiago y Yago pueden ayudarte en ciencias sociales y Literatura, Said es un maestro en historia y Rikuto es buenísimo en Biología…- Explico Osiel

-¿Están seguros de esto?

-Déjanos ayudarte… Has hecho bastante por nosotros…- Rikuto salió de su lugar y le ofreció una mano, ella miro a todos sus pupilos quienes le sonreían ella dudo un poco pero tomo la mano del muchacho –Bien… A partir de mañana comienza tu entrenamiento- él le guiño un ojo y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que apartar la mirada

La mañana siguiente llego, el sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte cuando un sonido insistente sacó a Haruko de su sueño profundo:

-Señorita Haruko- llamaba a su puerta la encargada del dormitorio

-¿Si?- contesto aun adormilada desde su cama

-Los chicos Turner la buscan en el salón- aviso

-¿Qué?-dijo y entonces se resbalo de la cama hacia al suelo entonces recordó que aquella mañana antes de clases tenía una hora de estudio con los gemelos que a partir de ahora serían sus maestros, como pudo se levantó del suelo, cambio sus pijamas por el uniforme escolar y dio una rápida cepillada a su cabello:

-Vamos, alumna no te retrases- le dijeron ambos pelirrojos, ella se sorprendió ante las palabras de los muchachos, definitivamente los roles se habían invertido, la guiaron a la biblioteca que apenas estaba abriendo sus puertas a los estudiantes.

Haruko entro y miró a su alrededor era una biblioteca impresionante, tres pisos llenos de estantes de libros, muy parecida a la biblioteca central de los Estados Unidos de América, se sorprendió bastante después del pasillo de entrada llego a unas mesas grandes de estudio, Haruko miraba a su alrededor con gran impresión, tocaba los estantes de libros con gran curiosidad:

-¿Es la primera vez que estas en este lugar?- pregunto Yago, ella volteó al piso un poco avergonzada

-Si… Pero no es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar como este – dijo Haruko recordando los tiempos en los que se pasaba las horas encerrada entre libros y estantes como aquellos, cuando salió de su recuerdo observo a ambos muchachos quienes ya estaban preparando su lugar de estudio:

-Bien… Comenzaremos con economía- dijo Thiago levantando un libro y abriéndolo en una página, después de darle una pequeña mirada, volteo la mirada a la chica.

-Modelo Neoliberal, quien fue el que acuño el termino y cuando- preguntó el chico

-¿Eh? Yo… Este… ¿Carlos Marx?- dijo confundida

-No, Alexander Rustow, 1938- dijo Thiago

-¿Y cómo se supone que sepa eso?- dijo la chica un poco a la defensiva

-Está en el programa de la materia, es lo primero que vendrá en el examen de la señama que viene- dijo Thiago, ella volteo sin mirarle, era, después de todo extraño estar del otro lado de la fila

-Pensé que me ayudarían a estudiar no a regañarme- reprocho haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Era solo para ver de dónde teníamos que comenzar- bien lo que harás es hacer resúmenes, tablas etc. Al siguiente día te haremos preguntas-

-¿Desde cuando se volvieron tan serios?- suspiro para sí misma mientras se ponía a leer los capítulos asignados por los muchachos, sin embargo ella no podía evitar cabecear de vez en cuando por el sueño de haberse levantado dos horas antes, pero sus amigos le evitaban que se quedara dormida, haciéndole preguntas ocasionales acerca de lo que leía al momento, la campana que alertaba a los estudiantes que las clases comenzarían hizo su aparición.

-Bien hora de clases- dijo Yago, ella se levantó un poco aliviada, pensando que se salvaría al estar en clases

-Ni lo pienses- interrumpió Thiago – Sera mejor que pongas atención y tomes nota o algo así, mañana tendrás un examen de tu clase señorita.-

-Pero…- intentó reprochar

-Nada de peros ahora vete o llegaras tarde- la empujaron fuera de la biblioteca y al pasillo escolar. – Ah si al final de las clases te esperaremos con muchas preguntas, ahora, shu- ella camino resignada hacía el salón de clases, sus ojos se le cerraban al esperar el inicio de la clase

-No…- pensó para sí misma – No he llegado tan lejos para rendirme de esta manera… Vamos Haruko debes de dar tu mejor esfuerzo…- dijo y con pesadez logro mantenerse despierta lo que restaba de las clases.

Salió del salón, bien, aun sin haber dormido lo habitual su cerebro aun retenía una cantidad de información decente para hacerle frente a las preguntas que en algún momento le harían aquel par de muchachos, olvidándose de las instrucciones de ambos la chica pensó en ir a tomar una siesta a su habitación, pero de la nada recordó el itinerario de aquel día, si, aquella iba a ser una semana bastante pesada.

Un sonido hueco y metálico llenó los pasillos de la escuela, se escuchó el rechinar de una bisagra y luego el golpe de metal contra metal, por último el sonido de una lata abriéndose:

-Espero que esto funcione- dijo Haruko dándole un largo trago a su bebida energizante, fue tomándola por los pasillos mientras repasaba sus apuntes de las clases del día, definitivamente era una chica decidida.

Al llegar a la biblioteca encontró al par de gemelos leyendo libros, definitivamente era una vista a la que tardaría en acostumbrarse, tiró la lata al bote de basura para seguir con las normas de la biblioteca y se unió a sus maestros, esta vez pudo hacerle frente a las preguntas que hicieron acerca de su clase del día:

-Bien, haz mejorado bastante- le alago Thiago, en eso una avalancha de libros se hizo presente en su mesa

-Pero no es suficiente- continuo Yago apareciendo, el chico había sido el responsable de tal avalancha

-Pensé que solo repasaríamos lo de las clases…- dijo ella con reproche

-Pensó mal señorita… Aun estas bastante atrasada así que… Sera mejor que comiences…- ella suspiro y abrió el primer libro que encontró en la pequeña marca de color que había proporcionado el gemelo de menor edad

Unas cuantas horas pasaron, la chica había reducido un poco la cantidad de material a leer, la campana del colegio volvió a hacer su aparición:

-Hora de la comida…- anunció Yago

-Bien eso será todo por hoy, será mejor que estudies para nuestra próxima sesión, recuerda que el fin de semana antes de los exámenes te haremos exámenes de prueba- dijo Thiago mientras comenzaba a guardar los libros, la chica suspiro bastante aliviada, un descanso, quizá después podría regresar a su tan esperada cama. Pero Thiago llevo con él un par de libros hacia el mostrador, Haruko lo siguió bastante confundida:

-Tu credencial…- ordenó el chico

-¿Qué?- dijo ella

-Vamos no estarás lista si no estudias por tu cuenta… Tendrás que leer el material en tu habitación si quieres tener una oportunidad- ella no discutió ante la lógica del chico y saco su credencial, guardo los libro una vez que el proceso se completó y salió al pasillo

-Bien… Después de comer a dormir…- pensó con decisión

-Ah y después de la comida te espera Rikuto para su clase- le interrumpieron los gemelos

-¿Rikuto?- dijo nerviosa y sorprendida

-¡Suerte!- gritó Yago a la entrenadora, con un sentido oculto en sus palabras que la pobre chica, adormilada y con sueño no pudo descifrar, ella suspiró y dirigió su marcha a la máquina expendedora de bebidas energéticas, sip, aquella sería su mejor amiga en la semana.

Haruko se encontraba en el comedor escolar, a pesar de su creciente fama por haber entrenado al equipo ganador nadie parecía acercársele, su aura era bastante pesada… Y eso que apenas era el primer día… Recogió sus alimentos y se dirigió a sentarse a una mesa vacía:

-Disculpa…- escucho una tenue voz, al levantar la mirada se encontró con una chica pequeña, complexión delgada, cabello castaño claro, un poco parecido a caramelo con un toque de naranja y ojos color miel, era bonita, y bastante delicada por lo que pudo deducir –Se te ha caído…- dijo y le devolvió un monedero con el cual había comprado más bebida energética, cual lata estaba en su mesa –Quizá no deberías tomar tanto eso… tiene efectos secundarios, podrías probar con el té o café…-

-Eh… Gracias… - dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y miraba su lata de bebida, suspiro y la tiró al cesto de la basura, mientras consideraba en comprar en la cafetería té o café. 

-

Haruko terminó su comida y se dirigió a la biblioteca con un vaso de té en la mano:

-Bien… Nota mental tener termo siempre a la mano- llego a la biblioteca pero el té aun estaba a la mitad del vaso, decidió sentarse a terminarlo antes de entrar a buscar al chico peliblanco.

Entró a la biblioteca, y suspiro antes de adentrarse en la jungla de estantes y mesas que era aquel lugar, definitivamente se perdería un par de veces antes de encontrar el área de ciencias naturales… 

El chico de cabellos blancos estaba en la biblioteca con varios minutos de anticipación a la hora programada con su entrenadora de Beyblade, se encontraba nervioso, después de todo era la primera vez que estaría solo con Haruko, la entrenadora que tanto admiraba, y, si tan solo fuera un poco honesto consigo mismo se daría cuenta que aquello era más que simple admiración:

-Rikuto- una voz tranquila y suave llamo su atención lo que causo que el chico se sorprendiera y diera un ligero brinco

-Ah… Adi…- sonrió ante la pequeña chica que se encontraba ahí, era la misma chica castaña que devolvió el monedero a Haruko momentos antes -¿Qué sucede? – dijo mientras dejaba a un lado su libro

-Nada en realidad… Me ha sorprendido verte en la biblioteca es todo…- dijo con timidez

-Ah sí… No vengo seguido… Estoy ayudando a alguien a estudiar…- confeso un poco nervioso

-¿Es así? ¿Es alguno de tus amigos?-

-Eh… En realidad…- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en la cara, lo cual fue notado por la chica quien con curiosidad comenzó a divagar la razón de la reacción del chico.

-Rikuto…- Otra voz femenina llamó su atención, Haruko había estado buscando al chico y al verlo de espaldas no pudo notar a la pequeña chica que se encontraba con el así que se acercó cuando el muchacho volteó a recibirla

-Entrenadora- dijo sorprendido con una sonrisa nerviosa y haciendo su sonrojo un poco más evidente, esperando que nadie lo notara, y sus esperanzas se cumplieron cuando ella dio un largo bostezo si prestar atención a la reacción del muchacho

-Haruko Matsumoto…- susurró la chica con tristeza, al notar la reacción del muchacho ente la entrenadora y campeona mundial de Beyblade.

-Ah sí Adi de seguro has escuchado hablar de Haruko, Haruko ella es Adira una amiga de la secundaria- dijo sonriendo señalando a la chica

-Mucho gusto, muchas gracias por lo de antes… Tenías razón me excedí con las bebidas energéticas - sonrió Haruko

-¿Se conocían antes?- preguntó el peliblanco con confusión

-Algo así… Ella me devolvió mi monedero cuando lo tire por accidente en el comedor - dijo

-Ah sí… No fue nada- dijo la chica casi inaudible –Bueno entonces los dejo estudiar…- la chica se fue sin decir más, Haruko pudo notar en ella un aura que no había notado antes en el comedor y poso su mirada fija en la pequeña chica.

-¿Comenzamos?- interrumpió Rikuto el divague de la chica

-Ah claro…- dijo mientras lo seguía hasta una mesa de estudio

-Y dime ¿Qué es eso de las bebidas energéticas?- preguntó con un tono de curiosidad mientras ella preparaba su material de estudio

-¿No vas a ser como Yago y Thiago que inmediatamente me bombardearon con preguntas?- pregunto con una sonrisa

\- Si eso quieres…- dijo amenazante el peliblanco igual con una sonrisa

-¡No!- dijo con esperanza de tener un poco más de tiempo de descanso – Yago y Thiago me despertaron al amanecer, no estoy acostumbrada a eso y para no dormirme decidí tomar bebidas energizantes- volvió a decir siendo interrumpida por un bostezo

-En verdad ¿Estas decidida por ir al campeonato verdad?- dijo Rikuto con un poco de tristeza en la mirada ¿Por qué ella estaba decidida a ir a ese campeonato si ya era conocida como miembro del equipo campeón?

-Casi tanto como ustedes lo querían…- sonrió un poco mientras comenzaba a leer el libro de biología.

Rikuto salió de su transe y comenzó con las clases, Haruko era un poco más ágil en esa materia, las ciencias naturales siempre serían su fuerte. Eran pasadas ya las 7 de la noche cuando Rikuto la dejo estudiar para ir por unos libros que debía leer en su habitación y cuando llegó la encontró totalmente dormida:

-¿Haruko?- pregunto intentando despertarla, entonces tomo la chaqueta del uniforme escolar y la puso sobre la chica

-G-Revolutions…- murmuro aun dormida, lo cual sorprendió al peliblanco, su enojo era evidente

-Rikuto…- Alguien interrumpió su enojo

-Osiel- volteo a ver a su compañero de equipo y cuarto cargando con un brazo a su computadora, Osiel volteo a ver a la entrenadora

-Supuse que te encontraría aquí… El toque de queda será en un par de horas… Pensé en venir a buscarte para evitarnos más problemas-

-Ah sí…- dijo y entonces le dio un par de papeles -¿Podrías entregar esto en nuestros dormitorios? Son permisos para estudiar hasta tarde en la biblioteca, Osiel los tomo, agitó la cabeza y los puso a un lado con su computadora

-¿Estas consiente de que ella tiene sus propios motivos para ir al campeonato?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-No nos engañas Rikuto… Ni siquiera puedes engañarte a ti mismo… Tus sentimientos por la entrenadora son más que obvios – el peliblanco volteó la mirada con el rostro ruborizado. Entonces una idea se le vino a la cabeza

-¿Quiénes son los G-Revolutions?- pregunto

-Rikuto…- dijo el rubio intentando impedir que su amigo hiciera algún estupidez

-Serán nuestros rivales en el campeonato ¿No es así?- deberíamos buscar información acerca de ellos

-No me engañas amigo… Pero si es lo que tú quieres…- dijo tecleando cosas en la laptop- Solo no digas que no te lo advertí- Osiel suspiró – Aquí esta ¿Estás seguro?

-Si- asintió Rikuto

-Los G-Revolutions… Formalmente conocidos como los BBA- Revolutions o Blade Breakers… Tres veces campeones mundiales… Sus miembros formales son: Kai Hiwatari, el capitán, Takao Kinomiya, el blader más fuerte y el portador oficial del título de campeón mundial , Max Mihuraza, Ray Kon y por supuesto Haruko Matsumoto; son sus bladers oficiales. También están Kyojou y Hiromi, los apoyos del equipo – Terminó y entonces miró a su amigo quien parecía no satisfecho con su respuesta entonces volvió a teclear en su computadora… -En verdad dudo que encuentre el tipo de información que buscas…- entonces se sorprendió cuando apareció ante él una página de internet – Quizá estaba equivocado… -

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto el otro con confusión

-Takao Kinomiya…- dijo Osiel

-Explícate- ordenó el mayor

-Al parecer hace tiempo existían rumores que el campeón mundial Takao y Haruko tuvieron algo que ver…- dijo Osiel lo que causo que el otro se sorprendiera

-Solo son rumores ¿No es cierto? – pregunto con esperanza

-Bueno… Al parecer hace aproximadamente un año, los compañeros Bladers de Takao dejaron el equipo… Dejando a Takao solo con sus apoyos… Haruko fue la única que se rehusó a dejar el lado de Takao…-

-Entonces ¿Crees que sea por el que quiera regresar?-

-Bueno es la opción más probable… - dijo y entonces ambos voltearon a ver a la cansada y dormida entrenadora

Haruko había despertado justo a tiempo para llegar al dormitorio sin ser regañada o castigada, cuando despertó Osiel no estaba ahí volteó la cabeza y se encontró con Rikuto que se había quedado dormido, ella lo miró y por un momento todo a su alrededor se volvió silencioso, mientras podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón. Los ojos verdes del otro muchacho comenzaron a abrirse y ella rápidamente se enderezó en la silla con el corazón en la garganta.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto el peliblanco

-Ahmmm este… 8:45- dijo tartamudeando un poco antes de completar la frase

-Bien vámonos o nos meteremos es problemas- le dijo en una sonrisa y bostezando, ella solo supo asentir y pararse de su asiento para guardar sus cosas, en eso se dio cuenta que tenía puesto el abrigo del muchacho encima, se lo quito

-Gracias…- dijo devolviéndoselo

-No, quédatelo, es noche-

-Ehm…Bien- dijo poniéndose el abrigo de la manera correcta y se fue caminando con el chico.

Al llegar a su habitación solo supo arrojar la maleta de sus cosas al piso y tirarse en su cama boca abajo:

-Deberías cambiarte Haruko- se dijo así misma

-Meh…- volvió a decirse y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-

Se escucharon un par de risas que salían desde el interior de una habitación de hospital, El chico moreno estaba en cama, una gran parte de su pierna enyesada, con su abuelo y su amiga a su lado, la chica de 14 años con su coleta amarrada a un lado de su cabeza, mientras comía algo de una pequeña cajita adornada de parte de la chica:

-Gracias, esto está muy bueno- dijo el chico

-Ah sí, de nada- tartamudeo con la cara un poco sonrojada, mientras el muchacho no dejaba de atragantarse con bocados de comida, ella lo miraba con ojos de fascinación sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que el chico y su abuelo discutían ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía por ese muchacho? ¿Era simple admiración? ¿Cariño después de haber pasado más de un año juntos? O quizá algo más.

-¡Takao!- la puerta se azoto cuando una muchacha castaña muy enojada entro por la puerta 

-¡Hiromi!- gritaron Takao y Haruko al mismo tiempo cuando vieron a su compañera de clases

-¿¡Te crees que por estar enfermo puedes se irresponsable?!- le grito al muchacho mientras le arrojaba una buena pila de libros a la cama

La chica morena fue poco a poco saliendo de aquella escena un poco intimidada por el gritoneo de sus compañeros

-Lo hiciste bien Haruko- se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras salía del hospital, suspiró con alegría y camino de regreso a casa

-

La mañana siguiente Haruko se levantó con anticipación para su clase con su siguiente pupilo, esta vez daría todo lo posible y ahora estaba consciente y alerta, para ser exactos ya había comenzado su lección del día, se aseguraría de estar un paso adelante que su maestro de historia, entonces su atención fue dirigida hacia un grupo de voces que se escuchaban en los pasillos aledaños. Era bastante raro que un grupo de chicas estuviera levantada tan temprano y especialmente en la biblioteca y no pudo evitar escucharon atención:

-Bien ya dinos… ¿Para qué nos querías aquí?- dijo una muchacha del grupo

-Este… yo….- dijo otra voz pequeña sin embargo no podía reconocerla del todo

-¿Vas a declararte por fin a tu sabes quién?-

-¡Ehhhh! ¡No! – dijo la segunda –En realidad creo que me rendiré…- sus palabras sorprendieron a la chica que estaba leyendo

-Pero ¿Por qué? Te gustaba mucho- comentó una tercera

-Es que… A pesar de todos mis intentos para decirle lo que siento nunca me entiende…Además que creo que él ya tiene otra persona…- esto último fue ignorado por la mayoría incluso por la chismosa que las escuchaba

-Pero… Es un chico… Esos no reconocen una mosca aunque se les pre en frente de los ojos…-

El parloteo de las chicas fue poco a poco desvaneciéndose en la cabeza de la chica junto con sus estudios para dar paso a un recuerdo extraño.

-

Todos tropezaron cuando la torre de la isla Gideon explotó y los escombros salieron volando, todos voltearon preocupados, un par de sus amigos aún estaban adentro, las lágrimas de Haruko estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos cuando vio a las siluetas salir de entre un mar de escombros:

-¡Takao!- gritó al ver a su amigo y se arrojó en sus brazos

-Hey tranquila… Estoy Bien estoy bien- dijo con su tono de siempre y despreocupado, pero al no tener información de la muchacha y solo escuchar sollozos de ella volteo a verla –Oye…- dijo con preocupación

-¡Estaba muy preocupada!- grito en un gran llanto

-Ya… Ya…- dijo el chico de la gorra mientras le devolvía el abrazo y todos sonreían y reían ante la escena.

El helicóptero había llegado a la isla, todos ahora estaban a salvo, con el Señor Dickenson…

-Y dime Haru ¿Qué fue eso allá atrás? – pregunto Hiromi en un susurro

-¡Eh! No sé de qué hablas…- dijo volteando con la cara muy roja

-Vamos… No me digas que…- dijo sorprendida en una cara de espanto- Te gusta ese chico- casi grito señalando al de la gorra roja quien no logro captar la situación entre ambas

-¡Cállate!- le susurro y la soltó con un triste suspiro – Ni yo sé lo que siento

-Haru…- le dijo preocupada

-A pesar de que lo grite… Él nunca lo va a notar…- suspiro viendo hacia la ventana mientras Hiromi y el chico de las marcas en la cara la miraban.

-

-Haruko… Haruko…- alguien llamaba a su nombre y ella volteo hacia arriba

-Ah Said…- dijo ella viendo al capitán de los Eximius

-Y bien entrenadora ¿Lista para el entrenamiento?- dijo sonriendo

-Lista para la lección capitán-

Ambos sonrieron y rieron mientras comenzaban la lección.


	12. Capitulo 115

p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"span style="font-size: 12px; line-height: normal; background-color: #dae5d6;"Ahmmm pos esto es algo que tenía planedo para el capitulo 12 pero era muy largo como para ponerlo y no queria quitarle nada... Asi que pus... Disfruten este .5 de capitulo que les traigo aqui /spanbr style="font-size: 12px; line-height: normal; background-color: #dae5d6;" /br style="font-size: 12px; line-height: normal; background-color: #dae5d6;" /span style="font-size: 12px; line-height: normal; background-color: #dae5d6;"Así fue como se conocieron estos dos... Consideren que Boris anda cargando a BEGa league por el mundo buscando mas reclutas x3 /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"span style="font-size: 12px; line-height: normal; background-color: #dae5d6;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Daichi será el líder en la primera batalla…- dijo Hitoshi, el entrenador de los BBA Revolution anunciando la alineación de la próxima batalla – Y Kenny para el segundo lugar, Haruko serás el primer remplazo ¿Alguna pregunta?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-¿Qué?- todos en los BBA Revolution estaban atónitos, seguramente esperaban que alguno de sus dos Beyluchadores de mayor experiencia en el juego estuvieran incluidos en los primeros lugares de aquella alineación/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Lo siento Takao pero esa es mi decisión así que no quiero oír nada más al respecto… Soy el entrenador y así son las cosas, Daichi, Kenny tomen sus blades y comiencen el precalentamiento- ordenó el entrenador/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Takao es el que debería luchar no yo- protesto Kenny –Usted sabe que él puede ganar/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Está bien jefe, el primer combate será pan comido, luchar con Kai mientras su mejor beyluchador está en el banco- dijo Takao con sarcasmo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Takao olvídalo no vas a competir- insistió el entrenador/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Si, ahora lo entiendo ¿Creen que soy demasiado débil para vencer a Kai? Esa es la razón no es cierto pues te equivocas ¡Te lo demostrare! – dijo y salió corriendo del lugar/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-¡Takao!- Kenny intentó detenerle/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Déjalo ir…- ordenó Hiro/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Si… Kenny, tú debes prepararte para tu batalla… Yo me encargo de Takao…- dijo Haruko mirando hacia donde el muchacho se había ido y después de que Kenny se mirara un tanto más relajado salió corriendo, Haruko busco por todos los lugares del Beyestadio, corría buscando a su compañero de équido:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Takao… ¿Dónde te metiste?- decía mirando a su alrededor, entonces lo miró, observando el juego de la Dinastía F en contra de los All Stars –Takao…- llamó su atención, el chico no le contestó, ni siquiera le volteo a ver – Vamos… Tenemos que regresar… Nos necesitan…-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-¿Nos necesitan? – Rio un poco sarcástico – Creo que nos demostraron que no nos necesitan… ¿Por qué no me deja pelear?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Vamos Takao... Hiro debe tener sus razones… -/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Si tiene sus razones… Él siempre tiene la razón… ¿Eh?- Haruko le miro con confusión – Él dice que tú eres la más débil de nosotros… Solo porque eso es verdad ¿Significa que si dice que yo soy débil es verdad?- dijo Haruko lo miró indignada/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Sabes que eso no es verdad… El solo lo dice para molestarme… - dijo defendiéndose/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué no quería que fueras mi compañera en vez de Daichi? ¿Por qué no fuiste su primera opción para la batalla contra los Blitzkrieg boys? ¿Por qué no peleas contra Kai tú?- ella no supo que contestarle – Ah si ya lo recuerdo ¡Porque tu perdiste cuando competían por ser mi compañero! – le grito y le acuso/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Bueno ¡Al menos yo no perdí en contra de Ray!- le grito ella de vuelta/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-¡Estoy seguro de que lo hubieras hecho si tu hubieras competido! ¡Por eso me alegro de que tú no fueras mi compañera! ¡Siempre fuiste la más débil del grupo y a todos nos constaba!- volvió a gritar, Haruko sabía que hablaba producto de su ira con Hiro, pero ella aún estaba resentida por lo que había sucedido con Kai así que esa fue como la gota que derramo el vaso/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-¡Bien si eso piensas entonces yo también me largo de los BBA Revolutions!- le grito en su cara y salió corriendo sin rumbo alguno, Takao se había percatado demasiado tarde de su error y cuando quiso detenerla no lo logro…br /br /-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" br /-Estúpido… Eres un estúpido Takao…- se decía a sí misma la chica que caminaba sollozando, con un paso demasiado lento, sus ojos estaban bastante hinchados por tanto llorar por sus "amigos" que ahora parecían más enemigos… Se había quitado el listón negro del cabello después de mucho rato de correr mientras lloraba comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza que se calmó un poco después que se soltara el cabello, agarraba la cinta con mucha debilidad ya que era su costumbre temblar mientras lloraba, de la nada sintió un fuerte viento que la empujaba hacia su lado izquierdo trasero, al principio ella pensó que quizá se trataba de "Jin", Hitoshi Kinomiya en su nombre usual, el hermano de Takao que había aparecido antes del torneo, pero recordó que él se encontraba en esos momentos guiando a los BBA- Revolutions en el campeonato, el viento era fuerte e insistente que de un momento a otro le arrebato la cinta de las manos:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-¡Rayos!- Exclamó Haruko mientras seguía su cinta que era llevada por el viento haca otro lugar – En verdad que hoy no es mi día ¿Eh? – se dijo mientras perseguía a su listón, y este logró enredarse en una rama de un árbol de aquel parque – Bueno… Al menos…- dijo ella mientras desenredaba la cinta de la rama, de repente un sonido volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos y logró hacerla saltar a esconderse detrás del tronco del árbol, sin embargo otro sonido parecido la hizo calmarse, era un sonido bastante familiar… El sonido de beyblades chocando el uno contra el otro -¿Huh?- expresó ella buscando el origen de aquel sonido/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lo encontró después de pasear la vista por el valle de césped, una particular bey batalla, tres beyblades contra uno... Era un chico castaño acompañado por otro rubio y otro de cabellos negros, todos parecian estar cansados Haruko lo pudo notar por su posición, encorvado, piernas abiertas como buscando un poco más de aire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-¡Vamos podemos hacerlo!- le gritó uno de sus amigos, y entonces Haruko se percató del rival del grupo, era otro varón, probablemente de la edad de Haruko, tenía un aura limpia, lisa de alguna manera extraña el chico irradiaba una luz blanca… Probablemente era su vestimenta, un largo saco blanco, con detalles en amarillo y azul, un par de pantalones blancos pulcros y sin mancha alguna, acompañado de un par de zapatos kaki, el chico tenía unos cabellos revueltos color naranja rojizo, Haruko no pudo ni siquiera intentar quitarle la mirada de encima al chico y hubiera podido quedarse toda la tarde mirando su silueta de no ser por la particular batalla que protagonizaban ambos varones./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Los chicos seguían en su bey batalla, el más alto de cabellos naranja se veía ciertamente aburrido y hostigado, se notaba por el largo bostezo que dejo salir en ese momento y de un momento a otro movió la mano y así el otro Beyblade salió del improvisado bey estadio destrozado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Rayos…- dijo el castaño/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Hemos vuelto a perder…- estas últimas palabras sorprendieron a la chica y ella simplemente volteo a ver al chico vestido de blanco que se veía desinteresado y aburrido, incluso soltó otro bostezo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Ya sabía que esto era una pérdida de tiempo…- dijo mientras miraba a los chicos caminar lejos de ahí refunfuñando. Ella un poco desviada del tema seguía intentando descifrar la actitud que tomaba el pelinaranja, pero otra ráfaga de viento volvió a arrebatarle su listón negro de las manos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-No, No, No… ¿En verdad me odias no? – se dijo a si misma mientras observaba su listón volar pacíficamente hacia el chico de cabello naranja – Bueno tengo que ir por el ¿No? Mi madre me matara si lo pierdo- tomó una bocanada de aire para armarse de valor e ir y correr detrás de su listón, corriendo el riesgo de quedar en ridículo frente al muchacho -¿Pero que estoy pensando? Es un desconocido… Probablemente no lo vuelva a ver en esta vida… En fin qué más da- Ella no podía haber estado más equivocada en toda su corta existencia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"El chico de blanco alzó el brazo y con su palma extendida capturo la silueta negra que volaba hacia él, después se quedó viendo su captura en su puño cerrado un poco confundido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Ehmm… ¿Disculpa?- escuchó una voz femenina y de inmediato volteó a ver a la chica que era probablemente unos 5 centímetros más baja que él, mirando hacía el piso mientras su cabello negro cubría una gran parte de su cara enrojecida, después ella volteó a ver, y ahí fue donde todo se paralizo para el chico… Sintió algo extraño en el fondo de sus sentimientos cobrar vida… Era algo extraño y misterioso… -Este… ¿Me devolverías mi listón de cabello? Se lo llevo el viento – dijo ella señalando el listón que el muchacho traía en la mano, extendiendo la propia para recibir su objeto, tu tono era amable, un poco timido, la primera vez que alguien se dirigia a el de aquel modo. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-¿De cabello dices?- preguntó él, ella por su parte solo esperaba que él le devolviera su prenda, ella le dijera gracias y después se olvidaran de aquel suceso… pero no… Él tenía que comenzar una conversación…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Eh… Si… Lo uso para atar mi cabello…- explico con voz baja y casi inaudible, el chico incapaz de imaginar a la chica con otro peinado que el que traía extendió sus brazos hacia el brazo extendido de la muchacha, ella muy confundida y con su sonrojo aumentando solo pudo observar como el muchacho tomaba su listón y lo acomodaba perfectamente a lo largo de su antebrazo y después amarrándolo con suma delicadeza al llegar a la muñeca de la chica./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Pienso que así se vería mucho mejor…- comentó elbr /br /-Eh Gracias... Ehmmm bueno me retiro... No te molesto más... - dijo la morana y se dispuso a salir caminando de ahi. br /br /-¡Espera! - se escucho su llamado con desesperación br /br /-¿Huh?- ella volteo confundida br /br /-No me molestas...- dijo sin controlar sus palabras. -¿Quieres charlar un poco?- ella por su parte no tenia nada mejor que hacer y sería una buena ocasión para dejar de pensar en los Bladebreakers/ BBA Revolutions o como quiera que fuese, así que se sentó a acompañar al /br /-¿Eres de por aquí?- pregunto la chica para romper un poco el hielo y tener algo de que hablar antes de que su mente regresara al estadio de Beyblade br /br /-No, estoy de viaje con... Con unos asociados- aquello sonó muy formal - ¿Que hay de ti? br /br /-Pues estoy aquí por el campeonato de Beyblade...- confesó era lo ultimo de lo que quería hablar... Pero sería bueno desahogarse con alguien imparcial br /br /-¿Compites en el?- br /br /-Ya no más...- el la miró confundido - Acabo se renunciar a mi equipo... Pero no importa ahora... Me sorprende que no participes... Tienes bastante talento- sonrió br /br /-¿Has visto mi batalla de hace un rato?- pregunto con miedo en la boca br /br /-Eh ¿Si?- br /br /-Pensarás que soy un extraño...-br /br /-¿De que hablas?- br /br /-Pues es usual que la gente me rete seguido… y pues… siempre gano… es extraño siempre le gano a la gente cuando de beyblade se trata, las primeras veces les gano y algunos vuelven pero después de dos o tres veces no vuelven más, creo que hasta algunos llegaban a odiarme y por eso todos me dejaban solo…- narró desanimado, sin embargo la chica le causaba un sentimiento de confianza - No me gusta sentirme solo... br /br /-Si... A mí tampoco...- dijo mientras enterraba el rostro entre sus rodillas –Te entiendo… - el chico puso cara de "No te creo" -Es la verdad, yo tampoco tenía amigos hasta hace poco yo también estaba muy sola- br /br /-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-br /br /-Bueno es una historia larga y tediosa… pero si quieres te la puedo contar- el otro asintió interesandose de repente en aquella chica – Yo nací en Japón, pero por razones de trabajo de mis padres nos mudábamos seguido, un año era lo máximo seis meses era lo usual para quedarnos en algún lugar , todo iba bien pero tuve que entrar a colegio, siempre hacía amigos cuando entraba pero al tener que irme se iban para siempre, y así era con todo me encariñaba con algo y luego lo tenía que dejar ir, y bueno después de algunos intentos no quise volver a hacer amigos ¿Para qué? Pensaba, todos me toman por un tiempo y luego me dejan sola…- el otro que parpadear esta chica de algún modo extraño estaba contándo la historia de su vida - Hace poco 2 años conseguí buenos amigos y pues mis padres prometieron que nos quedaríamos aquí el mayor tiempo posible, pero me han vuelto a dejar sola... Mis amigos me dejaron por una tontería- dijo y se limpio lagrimas suspirando -Creo que la vida te da cosas buenas y malas... Supongo que debe de haber un equilibrio...-br /br /-¿De que hablas?- br /br /-Estuve mucho tiempo sin amigos... Luego conocí a los mejores amigos que una persona pudiera desear... Los perdí de nuevo... Pero te conocí a ti... No puede ser tan malo después de todo- sonrío un poco y entonces comprendió algo... br /br /"Algo malo por algo bueno"br /br /Subió la mirada al mirar el reloj se levantó exaltada:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-¡Carajo! ¡Tengo que llegar!- exclamó, después volteó a ver al muchacho que seguía sentado, después de todo no lo volvería a ver… Después de Roma seguía Madrid en el programa del torneo y claro que ella llegaría tan lejos – Fue un placer conocerte ehmmm… br /br /-Brooklyn...- contestó él br /br /-Soy Haruko...Pero me temo que quizá esta sea la primera y la última vez que nos veamos…- dijo con un tono de tristeza en su vos/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Hare todo lo posible para que eso no sea así…- contestó el con un tono despreocupado pero serio/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-¿Eh? – se preguntó ella/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Bueno la verdad, planeo ir a Japón en un tiempo… Si el destino quiere quizá podamos encontrarnos de nuevo por allá…- confesó y el rostro de la muchacha se ilumino./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"- En ese caso… Hasta entonces...- dijo ella y le estrecho la mano para después salir corriendo y despedirse a lo lejos ondeando el brazo con su listón amarrado en señal de despedida./p 


End file.
